Jane's Coterie
by MrsEACullen
Summary: Bella is a stripper who meets Edward, a doctor, at the club, Jane's Coterie, after an unfortunate incident. The fates draw them together. Rated M for lemons and some violence. FYI, coterie means club or clique. AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I rolled over and stretched, yawning as I awoke. The sunlight filtered through the curtains and I could see the dust motes dancing in the rays. I lay there for a moment watching them and gauged the soreness in my legs which reminded me of last night's fiasco at the club. Sighing, I swung my legs to the side of the bed and sat up.

Time to face another day. I stood, stretched, leaning left and then right, back then forward and worked through the kinks. Checking the full length mirror across the room, I assessed my body. Dark hair highlighted with subtle streaks of honey falling just below the shoulder blades, toned arms, full breasts, tiny waist, flat belly and long toned legs sporting a few dark bruises.

"_Not bad, Bella_," I thought. "_Could be worse_."

I turned from the mirror, my inspection complete. Grabbing my black running shorts, jogging bra and my well-worn plain gray tee, I dressed and pulled on my running shoes. Heading to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, and grabbed the hair brush to pull my hair into a ponytail. I winced as the brush grazed the sore knot on my scalp, another reminder of the night before.

I pulled my hair back and secured it with a holder and examined the dark brown eyes staring back at me in the mirror. With a sigh, I turned from the mirror and headed to the kitchen. A long pull from a cold bottled water in the fridge and I felt awake and ready to go. I grabbed my ipod and house keys and off I went, out the front door. I stopped to lock the door behind me and set off at a light run. It took a few minutes to loosen up and get into the rhythm of my run.

The crisp, clean Chicago air felt good as I sucked it into my lungs. Breathing the cigarette-filled air at the club night after night really made me appreciate the fresh outdoor air, especially in the fall. Rounding the corner at the end of the block from my house, I headed into the park built around a lake and onto the forested trail that threads around it. Fall was in the air and the leaves were just beginning to change colors.

I really dug in and began pushing myself through the run, feeling the burn in my quads and calves as I set a steady punishing pace to the driving rock song blasting from my earbuds. I ran my usual route through the park and around the lake enjoying the scenery. After my typical 45 minutes, I slowed as I closed the loop, heading back home. Walking the last half mile, I calmed my breathing and thought about the night ahead. Sundays were usually slower but still good enough money to warrant working and I could use every cent right now.

I'd been dancing at Jane's Coterie since I turned 21. It is an upscale gentlemen's club, a high-class version of a strip joint basically. The patrons slanted more to the high brow and elite of Chicago and they came to the club knowing that the dancers and management were discreet.

I'd started dancing at the recommendation of a friend who'd told me it was a great way to make fast cash and plenty of it. That sounded great because I was in desperate need of pile of money and to be honest, the job didn't look or sound that hard. After a while, it stopped being JUST about the money for me, I grew to enjoy it and the sense of empowerment it gave me.

Little did I know when I first looked into dancing how hard the girls worked. They earn every penny. While dancing and working a pole might look easy, it was just plain exhausting. I'd never really been a sensual or sexual woman but dancing made me feel powerful, like I really knew and owned my sexuality. I felt more in touch with me.

Saturdays at the club were, of course, the best money-making night. Last Saturday, I had raked in the cash, netting just over three grand stripping pays really well. After Royce took his cut though, it brought my take home to just under $500. Last night, I netted way less because of the drama. I thought back to what had happened.

I'd arrived at the club at 8 last night and checked the board inside the back door for my schedule for the evening. Satisfied with my seven minute appearances every 45 minutes, I headed to the dressing room to begin the beautification process. Although I'd never considered myself a great beauty, I was always astounded at the transformation that makeup could make.

The girls were in various stages of preparation. The regulars were all accounted for: Angela, my best friend, Tanya, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica and a handful of others. Angela, seeing my arrival, waved at me in the mirror. I waved back and headed to the station next to hers.

"Hey, girlie! Are you ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Bring on the cash!" I laughed in reply.

Royce picked that moment to drop into the dressing room to warn the girls that the night would be a crazy one with three different bachelor parties taking place simultaneously. He admonished us to all work the floor and the stage, paste on our best smiles and empty the guys' pockets. Leave it to Royce to bleed the customers dry.

While I loved the money bachelor parties brought in, the guys who couldn't hold their liquor really had a way of making them unpleasant. There was always an idiot or two who tended to get rowdy and the bouncers, Jake, Emmett, and Ben would end up tossing them out the front door. Bachelor parties kept us all on our toes.

I had been working on a new routine which I was debuting tonight, thinking the bachelor parties gave me the perfect opportunity. Angela and I had spent a few minutes shooting the breeze and talking about the night ahead of us while we finished getting dolled up. Her shtick for the night was the princess look, complete with pink feather boa, tiara and sparkling pink pasties. It was a striking look for her as it contrasted nicely with her olive skin and jet black hair.

My new wardrobe and act was based on every man's fantasy of the naughty secretary. Charcoal grey pencil skirt, about halfway in length between my knee and crotch and split all the way up the side to where it snapped, a white long sleeved shirt that snapped up the front for quick removal, red lacy see-thru demi bra and matching g-string and fire engine red 6" platform stilettos completed the wardrobe.

My long wavy chestnut hair was pulled into a French twist and secured with a pencil. Jewelry was merely a red velvet ribbon tied around my throat which exactly matched the shade of my undergarments and my lipstick. Smoky dark eyes finished my makeup. Red-rimmed glasses and a steno pad completed the getup. Classy, but dangerous and sexy. What man wouldn't love that fantasy, right?

Coming up with the idea and act hadn't been difficult but it was outside my comfort zone. I generally stuck with more mainstream blatantly sexy costumes but figured what the hell, time to step outside my box. I didn't want to let my image get stale to the regulars and wanted to impress any newcomers in hopes of turning them into regulars. You quickly learn that every dollar counts and if you can make them adore you, they come back time after time, shoving money at you, which I was happy to take, of course.

Before we knew it, it was show time. Angela took the stage, working her 5'7" slender frame, 6'1" with the clear Lucite heels, to the best of her ability. She worked the pole, crisscrossing the stage and teased the crowd with her boa. While, she was good, she wasn't show-stopping material. I silently cheered her on from behind the red velvet curtain.

I could hear from behind the curtain the cat calls and general chaos the guys were causing typical. Jake, Emmett and Ben would really have their hands full tonight. Angela finished up her set, collected her castoff clothing and money and it was my turn to hit the stage. I high-fived her as she exited the stage.

DJ Eric, Angela's boyfriend cued up his custom mix of my music, S.E.X. by Nickelback, and announced my entrance as the bass line began thumping and the spotlights began twirling.

"And now, for the gentlemen's pleasure, the star of Jane's Coterie, the divine Miss Bellaaaa!"

I took to the stage with a fury, bursting through the curtain in my grand entrance. Working the red heels, I strode to center stage and positioned the pole at my back. I knew how great my legs looked. Between the daily runs, the heels and the slit in the skirt, my legs looked fantastic. No vanity, just a statement of fact.

I closed my eyes, and began swaying side to side, feeling the rhythm. Lowering my eyelids in allure, I dropped the steno pad and began running my hands down the front of my body slowly and sensually bringing the audience to attention. I brought my hands up to my hair and began a slow squat with my knees together and to the side, letting the skirt's split open and reveal my full length of leg. I went as low as I could go and then sprang back to my full height and slowly unsnapped the skirt, letting it fall to the stage. I then turned and kicked it to the back of the stage. After all, I paid for this getup; no way was I going to fling it into the audience.

I pulled the pencil out of my hair freeing the length from it's contained twist and let it fall around my shoulders in sexy disarray. I brought the pencil to my lips, darted my tongue out and slowly bit the eraser end in an erotic tease. I then licked it from the top to the end in one slow fluid motion. I tossed it aside and resumed dancing letting the music be my guide.

Turning and facing stage front again, I scanned the crowd, seeing a few regulars at the tables and spotting the bachelor parties near the stage. They were hard to miss. They were loudly hooting and whistling at me.

I reached and brought my hands over my head, gripped the pole and began sliding downward. Spreading my legs, I dipped almost to the floor before thrusting my pelvis forward and arching upwards. I flipped and inverted my body, wrapping my legs around the pole and spun around, working the pole like a lover. NOW, I had their full attention.

Bringing my feet to the stage, I opened my eyes and connected with my audience while still working the pole, spinning in a tight circle. My hair flew out and around me as I spun and I knew it was shining in the spotlights. I ripped open the first four snaps of my blouse with my free hand but left the shirt on. It was just long enough to cover the back of the g-string but short enough to whet the imagination.

With my shirt partly open, I reached and snatched my glasses off and tossed those onto the stage. Easing open another snap on my shirt, I began working the left edge of the stage making certain to pay attention to the bachelor party seating there, collecting bills as I squatted and writhed in time to the beat. As usual, a few misbehaving patrons tried to get a little frisky and cop too much of a feel. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jake edging closer in case the situation got out of control and he needed to intervene. I backed out of reach, teasing them and removing myself from the situation. Jake eased back into his position near the velvet curtain.

I made my way to the right coming to the front lip of the stage. There were a few regulars there I acknowledged them with a slight curl of the corner of my mouth and a wink. They gave me thumbs up, approving of the new act. It was encouraging, knowing they were digging it.

Moving back the pole, I made a few more spins letting my hair fly out and spill around me and ended with the splits. As I reached the stage floor, I came into almost an upward facing dog pose on my palms and arched my back, pressing my breasts into prominence. I rocked back onto my heels, spreading my legs and working my hands up and down my inner thighs.

Rising from my crouch with a snap, I finished unsnapping the shirt and slowly let it fall from my shoulders to my elbows. Putting my forefinger in my mouth, I turned and looked over my shoulder with a heavy lidded seductive look while letting the shirt fall the rest of the way off my body. I again did the inverted spin on the pole.

I was cognizant of the ruckus coming from the table at stage right but with an internal sigh, figured it was time to make my way to them. I came off the pole and took one step in their direction. At that moment, I saw a pair of arms and the upper half of a drunk ass throwing himself onstage.

I don't know anyone who's ever tried to maintain their balance in 6" heels while being tackled before, but I'm fairly certain, it isn't possible. He connected with my legs, knocking me backwards on onto the stage, the side of my head connecting with the stripper pole. Shrieks and pandemonium broke out.

I was sprawled flat on my back with the air knocked out of me looking directly into the spotlights above the stage. Although only a split second had passed, I was aware of Emmett and Ben dragging the drunk off the stage and Jake had vaulted onto and across the stage to my side. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, hustling me through the velvet curtain and off the stage.

"Bella! Bella, are you all right?" he breathlessly queried.

He gently lowered me onto the couch in the dressing room. Trying to catch my breath, I nodded and winced as I touched where my head had connected with the pole. He frowned, realizing that I hadn't escaped the incident unscathed.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah, I think so," I managed to force out.

Angela and the other dancers who weren't working the floor stood around us staring with their mouths open.

At that instant, the dressing room door cracked open and Ben stuck his head in. "Everything ok?" he said.

"No, Bella hit her head but I don't see any blood anywhere," Jacob replied, turning to look at him.

"Be right back," Ben said. He bolted from the doorway.

Jacob turned his attention back to me. "Bella, are you hurt anywhere else? He caught you pretty good. How are your ankles? Wrists?"

I'd caught my breath back finally and as I flexed my ankles and wrists I answered him back. "No, Jake. I m fine, really. I'll probably have a bruise or two where he hit my shins but nothing else hurts. He just knocked the breath out of me mostly."

"Well, lay back and take it easy while I see what Ben's plan is," Jake said softly to me. I complied, lying back and shutting my eyes.

To the rest of the girls, he said, "Go back to your business. She'll be fine. It's under control."

Angela crept to my side, her eyes wide. "I brought you a robe to put on. You need anything else?"

"No, honestly, I'm fine. It was just a bump on the head." I sat up and put the robe on since I was still in the bra and underwear from my act. I hadn't even gotten to the best part my act the part with the big payoff. I tied the robe and laid my head back, again closing my eyes.

"I just can't believe this happened," I told her.

A soft knock on the door interrupted and Angela got up to answer it. I heard soft murmurs of conversation and then Emmett's voice.

"Bella? There's a doctor here to take a look at you. He was in the audience. Is that ok?"

"Mmmm," I mumbled, getting ready to say again that I was fine when I felt someone in front of me. I opened my eyes to come face to face with the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid eyes on. He was knelt at my feet.

My focus first landed on his eyes which were a bluish-grey smoke color and my gaze drifted to the most kissable lips with the bottom lips a little fuller than the top. His hair was copper in color and had the slightest wave to it, artfully messy in a devil-may-care arrangement. He wore dark washed jeans, plain grey tee shirt and a dark leather jacket. Those beautiful lips turned up into a small smile revealing dimples in his cheeks and then he spoke.

"Hi, Bella? You hit your head. I'm Dr. Cullen. May I take a look at you to make certain you're ok?" he said in a soft husky voice.

Mesmerized, I could only shake my head, nodding yes.

He proceeded to pull a penlight from his pocket and commanded me to follow the light with my eyes as he drew it from left to right. I did as he said, obviously to his satisfaction. "You seem to be focusing all right. May I see the spot where your head is tender?"

Still wordless, I nodded and prodded my skull locating the spot in question. He rose from his knelt position drawing closer to me as he bent his head towards mine. I inhaled his scent, warm, masculine and heady. I must've hit my head fairly hard because I never reacted to men this way. What was my problem? He probed the spot with gentle fingers and released a sigh.

"Ok, no blood but looks like you'll have a good bruise in that spot in the morning. We should probably locate a cold pack and have you hold it in place for a while to keep the swelling down."

Emmett jumped into action headed for the door to fetch ice from the dancer's kitchen. Royce, who'd managed to enter the room quietly at some point, piped up.

"Shit, Bell. What the hell happened? You should've seen that coming. And you, Emmett, where were you? It's your job to prevent this kind of disgrace from happening in my club."

"Sorry, Mr. King. My apologies, Bella. I had my eye on another guy who 'had the look' and missed the joker who managed to get you. I should've been more careful."

"Damn right, you should've been more careful. She's my best earner and the pot's gonna be light tonight thanks to this mess. Get your ass back out front and try to do your job better for the rest of the night, Emmett," Royce sneered.

Emmett turned on his heel and left the room. His expression looked like a thundercloud. He wasn't happy to have let one of the girls get hurt and even less happy about Royce rubbing it in his face in front of the rest of the dancers in the room pretending to ignore us.

"Mike," the doctor said.

We all looked at him quizzically.

Noticing our baffled looks, he clarified. "The joker who knocked you down. His name is Mike. It is no, it _was _my friend Jasper's bachelor party. He only invited Mike to the party because he's the boss' son even though he's a royal jerk. I apologize for his behavior as well. We should've had the bartender cut him off an hour ago," Dr. Cullen said.

Royce blinked at him a few times before huffing and mumbled something about "paying for that" under his breath.

Dr. Cullen spoke up and said "Bella, is it?"

I nodded.

"Bella should go home and take it easy the rest of the evening. You should alternate with and without the ice on the bump every 15 minutes for a while. I also wouldn't recommend driving until tomorrow because you may in fact have a concussion despite the fact that your eyes seem to be focusing properly," he continued.

"Well, I really don't think it's quite all that drastic, Doc. I mean, come on. She's just fine. Aren't you?" Royce directed the question at me.

"And, where did you get your medical training?" the doctor spat in Royce's direction while keeping his eyes on mine. "I believe I have way more experience in this department than you do. Would you like her to go back out and fall again? That would look just great to your Workers Comp insurer, now wouldn't it?"

"Well, I'm not taking her home. She can take a cab. I can't afford to lose any more money tonight," Royce said flatly. He jerked around to the other girls in the room. "And none of you girls are taking her either. I need your take so get out on the floor and get busy. NOW," he growled. The girls scattered and a few left the room. The rest went to the mirrors to touch up lipstick and check their hair.

"I'd be happy to take you home," Dr. Cullen said sincerely. "I feel bad enough that you're missing work tonight because of Mike's ignorance. Can I make it up to you by driving you home?"

**---------------**

**Here's a link to Bella's dance song--- youtube DOT com /watch?v=5SuQHlIhrWs**

**Hope you enjoyed...please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

My mind was racing. I didn't even know this guy. What was I thinking even considering a ride from a virtual stranger. Well, he was gorgeous and if he was a doctor, then people trusted him with their lives, right? I waffled back and forth on what to do.

"Uhhh," I stammered. "I can just take a cab. Really, it's not a big deal. A cab is fine."

He lifted one eyebrow at me. "I don't think that's a great idea. If something happened to you before you got in your front door, I could be liable. Just let me take you. I really feel obligated."

I sighed. I was in no mood for an argument with the medical authority in the room. He was right; what did I know about concussions?

Normally, I have absolutely no contact with the customers in the club on this side of the velvet curtain. But, my head was throbbing by this point so I relented and agreed to let him take me home. It would be the most action I'd seen and the closest I'd come to a date in a few years.

I giggled just thinking about it. A date? Who was I kidding? I didn't even KNOW this guy, much less if he was married. I didn't spy a ring on his left hand but that didn't mean a thing.

The doctor helped me to my feet by gently taking my hands and lifting me off the couch. I was still in the stilettos so that put my height at about 5'10", still shorter than him. I guessed his height to be close to 6'2".

"I'll step out and let you get dressed," he said eyeing my robe. He left and shut the door behind him.

Angela squealed as soon as the door shut. She followed me to my locker, having ignored Royce's admonition to get out on the floor.

"Bella, I think your doctor is HOT!" she exclaimed. "You should totally play this up and make him play doctor with you when you get home."

"Angela! We don't even _know_ this guy. He could be married or gay or who knows! And you _know_ how I feel about the customers. Work is work and that's it. No socializing with the money."

"He is not gay. There was no hint of a gay vibe coming from him. Come on! At least consider it...he wasn't really a customer anyway. You heard him say he was only here for his friend's bachelor party. That could mean he's never set foot inside a strip club before in his life! Please, for me, consider it? You need a social life. All you do it work and go home," she pouted, poking her bottom lip out like a petulant child.

"Ang, you'll be the death of me. I don't know. I wasn't even thinking of him like _that_. Let's just see how the ride home goes. Maybe I can get a read off him and we'll see where it goes."

She squealed again and threw her arms around me.

"Thanks, Bella. Just keep an open mind. Now, let's get you dressed."

I slipped off the heels and opened my locker. Dressing in the clothes I'd come to work in was my only option unless I went with the onstage costume again. I figured that might be a bit much so I decided to go with my street clothes wishing like hell I'd worn something more..._presentable_? Leaving the red bra and g-string on and slipped into my jeans and black long sleeve hoodie and shoved my feet into my flat black ballet slippers.

In all the confusion, someone had retrieved my belongings from the stage so I carefully hung them and placed them in my locker along with the stilettos. I decided to just leave the makeup on since taking it off would take too much time and I didn't want to leave the doctor waiting.

One last hug from Angela and a promise to call when I got home and I was ready to go. I slung my handbag over my shoulder, took a deep breath and opened the dressing room door to find him casually leaning against the wall opposite the door with his eyes closed, hands relaxed at his side.

I reached out and touched one of his hands and he started almost as though he'd been asleep on his feet.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yes, I am. You don't have to do this you know. I'm really fine with a cab."

"Nonsense, I'm actually kind of glad to ditch the whole bachelor party thing. It's been a long day."

"Oh, well, I guess in that case, thank you. I appreciate it," I replied.

"Emmett told me that you'd need to exit through the back so I pulled my car around for you to the back door," he said with a question in his voice.

All of the employees parked in the back of the club in a secured lot guarded by a security guard. My guess was that one of the bouncers had notified the guard and advised him to let the doctor into the lot.

"Good thinking. Royce would have a hissy fit if I left through the club in this outfit." I gestured to my street clothes.

He looked me up and down. "You're shorter than I thought," he said thoughtfully as we headed towards the back door.

"Well, you know, 6" heels have a way of elevating your stature," I joked.

He laughed and pushed the back door, holding it open for me to slide by him. I again inhaled his distinctly masculine smell as I squeezed by. Heavenly, just heavenly, I grinned to myself. Geez, what was my deal? I don't act like this around a guy I just met.

He motioned to the car parked just to the right of the door. It was a low slung, sleek, black two door sports car that looked uber expensive. He opened the car door for me and took my hand as I lowered myself into the leather seat.

He shut the door and walked around to the other side. The car smelled like him. I caressed the leather and admired the sophisticated interior. I sunk into the luxurious, buttery leather seat and relaxed my head on the headrest.

He got into the car and started it up with a low purr. Putting it in gear, he spoke again. "Where to?"

"Just head west on the interstate. I'll direct you from there."

"Yes, ma'am."

We rode in a comfortable silence for a while. The purr of the engine and the smooth ride of the sports car seemed to lull me into a kind of stupor.

He interrupted the silence by asking "So, Bella. How long have you been at Jane's?"

"Since I was 21...about four years, I guess," I answered. "I had no intentions of sticking around that long but I'm still there." _Obviously, duh, Bella. Smooth one._ Being in close quarter with him like this was making me feel out of sorts.

"What made you choose that line of work? Just curious."

"The money initially but the longer I danced, the more I actually enjoyed it." I paused and turned to look at him. "How about you, Dr. Cullen? How long have you been a doctor?"

"Please, call me Edward. Dr. Cullen sounds so formal."

"Okay, _Edward_. How long have you been a doctor?"

He glanced my way and gave me a crooked half smile. "I've been out of med school and practicing full time for almost two years. I've been in emergency medicine but lately, I've been reconsidering going into private practice. I haven't decided for sure but I think I'd enjoy it."

"Hmm, why private practice?"

He thought for a few minutes. "I seem to have so little time for a life outside the hospital. Twelve and 24 hour days, four or five days a week really cuts into a having a life. I could set my own hours and work as little or as much as I want if I do private practice."

"I know what you mean about the social life thing. I have no life outside of work. I work. I go home. I don't date. In fact, I haven't had a date in two and a half years." _God, what a way to blurt out the sordid details of your lame life,_ I thought to myself.

He gaped at me completely flabbergasted. "What? Are you serious? You don't date?" He paused. "That seems odd. You're a beautiful woman, I mean. And given the number of guys who must have asked you out. I mean, given the line of work you're in. I don't mean that disrespectfully. Sorry if it came out wrong."

I flushed and grinned. "No, no offense taken, not at all. I do get asked a lot but I have a policy of not dating customers, period. So, it's not that I haven't been asked, I just say no. I tried that for a while when I first started dancing but none of the dates turned out right.

"They either wanted to date me thinking they'd get sex from me - basically believing the fantasy they see on stage - or thinking that they'd 'rescue me' from the stripper life."

He seemed to chew on that for a while and we settled back into silence.

"Strange evening, huh?" he said softly.

"Yes, bachelor parties always have a way of getting out of control. We expect some rowdiness but not to get attacked onstage, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess Mike will miss Jasper and Alice's wedding tomorrow. Not that they will mind, I'm sure. I think they hauled him to jail. I apologize again for what an ass he was."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine aside from the little bump on my head. Believe me, I've had worse scrapes and bruises."

He laughed, "With those heels you had on, I can't imagine how you stay upright at all. Those things look like a death trap."

"Ah, you get used to them after a while. Believe me, I've taken my share of tumbles in those things."

We were close to my house by this point so I gave directions this way and that as we came to the turns. We pulled up in front of my house and he put the car in park. Shifting towards me in his seat, he said "I will come by and pick you up in the morning to take you to get your car from the club. What time is good for you? I have Jasper's wedding to attend tomorrow at 4, but otherwise my day is free."

I started to protest but he held his hand up to stop me. I swallowed back my argument and surrendered.

I checked the dashboard clock. "I will be up and back from my run by 11? That work for you?"

"I'll be here at 11."

He got out of the car, came around and opened my door and offered me his hand to help me out of the car. I stood, a little unsteadily, and he gently shut the car door, not dropping my hand. He walked me to my door and hesitated. My heart did a flip flop as he gently brought my hand to his lips. The difference in our height was obvious as I only came to his collarbone so he had to bend a little at the waist and dip his head to reach my hand.

With a quick kiss on my knuckles, he said "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad we met."

Shyly, I ducked my head, removed my hand from his and unlocked my front door. Turning back to him, I said softly, "Me too."

"I will see you in the morning at 11. Be sure to ice your head like I told you."

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

With a deep sigh of relief, I headed to the locker room to shower and wash this day away and what a shitty day it had been. I loved being an emergency room doctor but days like this made me wonder why I chose this career path. My attitude wasn't helped by the fact that I was coming off a 24 hour shift. And, to top it off, I was obligated to go to Jasper's ridiculous bachelor party tonight at a strip club.

Jasper and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. We were practically brothers growing up. The closeness had waned since we'd completed college but still, the friendship remained. The long hours of med school and the subsequent residency had taken its toll on my social life. The amount of studying and working left very little time for myself much less relationships. I'd tried a few short-lived dalliances during that period but nothing worked out. Girls eventually figured out that my career came first and they were a very distant second. Most left of their own accord; a few hung on until I broke it off. Since I'd finally completed my residency, I just flat out hadn't had the energy to devote to anything other than sleep and work.

I shrugged out of my scrubs and stepped into the shower, letting the spray wash over me and it's warmth relax my tired back muscles. I figured I should probably approach the night out with a better attitude for Jasper's sake so I made the decision to have fun and just enjoy hanging out with the guys while I had the chance. All too soon, I'd be back here in the daily grind.

I finished up the shower and toweled off, walking back to my locker. I'd forgotten when I left the house yesterday to wear something a bit more...upscale. It wasn't until I was halfway to the hospital that I'd remembered the bachelor party and by then it was too late to go back and change into something else. So, I was stuck with my jeans and grey tee and my leather jacket. They would have to do. I knew the club we were going to was a swanky, more sophisticated type of stripper joint but what the hell. Nothing I could do now, I was already running late.

I finished dressing and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I needed a good shave and a long spell of sleep and my hair needed some serious product. _Ehh move along, it is what it is_, I thought.

Grabbing my wallet and car key, I slammed the locker shut and headed out of the hospital. As I approached my car, I marveled that a car could be so beautiful. It was my one vice. The Maserati was the one thing I had in my life, other than my schooling, that I had spent a fortune on. She was a black two door, pure luxury on wheels and she was magnificent. Driving her was pure bliss. I drove a little faster than I should have heading to the club, trying to make up some time.

I pulled into the club and the place was packed. I parked near the back and as I walked towards the entrance, I hoped they had change at the club because all I had were large bills. To get into the spirit of the night, I'd need some cash to shove into some girl's cleavage, I felt sure. I paid my cover charge, got change and looked around the place, spotting Jasper and company near the stage. The party had been slated to start at 8 but it looked like they'd been drinking for a while. _Shit_. I'd forgotten Mike was going to be here. That douche was such an ass - as Jasper's boss' son, he'd practically invited himself tonight. From what I could tell, he was already obliterated and practically slobbering on the girl currently giving him a lap dance.

Jasper spotted me and waved me over with a big grin. He clapped me on the back and introduced me around the table. A few friends from college and some guys from the investment firm he worked at rounded out the faces at the table. A scantily clad waitress took my drink order and I took a chair at the table. Not two seconds after I sat, a busty red head came by and purred in my ear, asking if I wanted a lap dance. I waved her off and glanced around the club.

It was indeed an upscale place. Granted, I hadn't been in a strip club since I turned 21, but never in a place like this. The places we'd gone to the rare occasion in college had been the low brow type. The black haired girl working the stage with her pink boa was garnering hoots from the crowd and she seemed pleased with the responses.

Jasper and I talked for a few minutes. He was truly excited that I'd made it and seemed to be enjoying himself. I was almost jealous that he was getting married. He and Alice had been together since high school and were one of the few couples I'd ever known who you just knew were in love...the real deal. I'd never made that deep connection with anyone myself but I certainly hoped that one day, I would. I just hadn't met her yet.

The DJ began spinning a new tune as the pink boa girl exited the stage. He announced a new dancer coming to the stage and the music began thumping in earnest. The red velvet curtain flung back and out came the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. I sat back in my chair, certain my jaw was dropped, and I was entranced as she took the stage by storm. _Holy shit._ I'd known some beautiful women in my time but this one was different. It wasn't just that she was overtly exuding sexuality with her naughty secretary act. Her appeal to me had more to do with her attitude. The way she moved onstage with such confidence, the way she worked the pole like she was _enjoying _herself - that was what drew me to her. She was sexy as hell. I felt myself aroused just watching her. _Geez, Cullen. Get a grip. _I didn't go around reacting to random women I didn't even know like this.

I watched her openly as she worked the crowd. The skirt came off, revealing the best set of gams I'd seen in forever. I followed the legs from the bottom of her high red heels up to the briefest glimpse of red g-string. _Damn_, I gulped and found myself wanting to join in the frenzy of shouting around me. This woman knew how to work her best..._assets_. The pencil holding her hair in a tight twist was removed and a tumble of chestnut hair came down and around her face. I felt my pants tighten as she licked the pencil. _Thank god the club was dark_. She eased open a few inches of her shirt, still working the pole and revealed a matching red brassiere - if you could call that scrap of fabric a bra.

She worked the pole and stage as she moved to the beat of the music and continued to work her shirt open exposing an endowed chest. She dropped the shirt and stood in the red bra, g-string and _those_ _shoes_. How the hell did she stay upright on those shoes?

I'd just made the snap decision to pull out some of my cash to entice her our way when she turned towards our table. Before any of us knew what was happening, the douche Mike launched himself onto the stage. He connected with her legs and all hell broke loose.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. One second, she was standing there, like a goddess before me, and the next she was falling backwards, tumbling towards the stage with Mike attached to her shins. Simultaneously, two things happened. Three bouncers converged in Mike's direction and I saw the dancer hit her head on the pole.

The big guy who'd been standing closest to our table and the one who'd been closest to the bar grabbed Mike and unceremoniously yanked him off the stage. The other bouncer, a huge guy with longer dark hair scooped the dancer up and tossed her over his shoulder and bolted through the red velvet curtain at the back of the stage. Mike was practically being dragged out the front door and had started bawling, realizing the mess he was in. The rest of us at the table, some of us on our feet and some seated, looked around at each other and burst into laughter. The douche got his due. Jasper made some remark about that being one way to cut the guest list down.

I sobered after the laughter and wondered how hard the dancer had hit her head. Maybe I should make myself available in case she needed medical attention? The shorter bouncer who'd hauled Mike out came back in the front door and headed backstage. A few moments later, the big dark haired bouncer come back in the front door of the club and I decided I'd at least make the offer to examine her. I reached him the same time the other bouncer who'd gone backstage did. The shorter one piped up, "Bella hit her head. What do you want to do?"

So, her name was Bella, as in beautiful. How appropriate. I stuck my hand out to the big guy. "I was just coming to see if I could be of service. I'm a doctor. Dr. Cullen. I work in the emergency department at Mercy. Can I help?"

"Shit." He ran his hand through his short dark hair. "Yeah, doc. That would be awfully nice of you. Follow me. Ben, take over my post. I'll be back shortly." Ben nodded and trotted towards the stage area.

The bug guy started towards the door, which I assumed led backstage. We passed the other bouncer, the huge one with the longer hair as he was coming our way.

"What's the plan, Emmett?"

"This guy," he jerked his thumb my way, "is a doctor. He's gonna take a look at her. She alright?"

The long haired guy just shook his head. "She hit her head pretty hard. I left her on the couch."

"We'll handle it from here, Jake. Just get back to your station. And, thanks for your quick reaction."

"No prob, Em," he mumbled and headed around the stage.

Emmett, I'd surmised by this point, was the bouncer in charge. He continued backstage with me following in his wake. We went down a short hallway, passing a few dancers who gave us questioning looks. Emmett stopped short in front of a door and gave it a few quiet raps with his fist.

The door was opened by a girl I recognized as being the pink boa dancer from earlier in the evening. "Angela," Emmett said, "everybody decent so we can come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in. Bella's right here."

He opened the door and motioned me to come in and pointed towards a couch just inside the door on the right. The gorgeous creature I'd just been mesmerized by sat there with her head leaned back against the couch back with her eyes closed. Someone had been thoughtful enough to dress her in a robe. I honestly wasn't sure I could've been coherent enough to have a logical conversation with her if she'd still just been in her red unmentionables.

"Bella?" Emmett asked softly. "There's a doctor here to take a look at you. He was in the audience. Is that ok?"

She mumbled an affirmative and I knelt in front of her. A wave of fragrance wafted towards me. She smelled distinctly feminine, enticing. Her full lips, hidden under the red lipstick were perfect. If I'd been an insane man, I would've stolen a kiss right then. God knows, I wanted to but she would have most likely punched my lights out.

She opened her eyes and I found myself drowning in the prettiest brown eyes I'd ever seen. They were faintly curious, the color of milk chocolate and altogether hypnotic. I struggled for words.

"Hi, Bella? You hit your head. I'm Dr. Cullen. May I take a look at you to make certain you're ok?" I asked.

She hesitated for a second and then consented, nodding yes.

Somehow, my medical training kicked in and I pulled a penlight, connected to my keychain, from my pocket and asked her to follow the light with her eyes as I flicked it from left to right. Her pupils seemed to be reacting just fine and they followed my light the way they should. "You seem to be focusing all right. May I see the spot where your head is tender?"

She nodded again and lifted her hand, pointing out the spot where her head had connected with the pole. I half rose from my kneel and gently examined it. She had a distinct knot but no blood. Being this close to her was making me a little unsteady. With a sigh, I told her, "Ok, no blood but looks like you'll have a good bruise in that spot in the morning. We should probably locate a cold pack and have you hold it in place for a while to keep the swelling down."

Emmett, who'd been watching the proceedings headed off to comply. Another man in the room who I hadn't noticed before spoke.

"Shit, Bell. What the hell happened? You should've seen that coming. And you, Emmett, where were you? It's your job to prevent this kind of disgrace from happening in my club."

"Sorry, Mr. King. My apologies, Bella. I had my eye on another guy who 'had the look' and missed the joker who managed to get you. I should've been more careful." Emmett handed her an ice pack.

"Damn right, you should've been more careful. She's my best earner and the pot's gonna be light tonight thanks to this mess. Get your ass back out front and try to do your job better for the rest of the night, Emmett," he said with a sneer.

Who was this guy and what was _his_ problem? Couldn't he clearly see this situation was out of their control? Mike was a douche but who could've known he'd try to tackle a dancer? We should've kept a better count of his drinks and cut him off way before this happened.

Emmett turned on his heel and left the room. He did not look happy. I'd certainly hate to have a guy his size angry with me.

"Mike," I said.

They looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"The 'joker' who knocked you down. His name is Mike. It is no, it _was _my friend Jasper's bachelor party. He only invited Mike to the party because he's the boss' son even though he's a royal jerk. I apologize for his behavior as well. The guys in our party should've had the bartender cut him off an hour ago," I said.

The guy just looked at me and mumbled something in my general direction under his breath. I could just tell by looking at this beady eyed guy that he was probably a heartless and uncaring bastard. He probably pulled the tails off lizards for kicks. He seemed just the type.

I looked at my temporary patient and said, "Bella, is it?"

She nodded.

"You should go home and take it easy the rest of the evening. Alternate with and without the ice on the bump every 15 minutes for a while. I also wouldn't recommend driving until tomorrow because you may in fact have a concussion despite the fact that your eyes seem to be focusing properly."

"Well, I really don't think it's quite all that drastic, Doc. I mean, come on. She's just fine. Aren't you?" Beady Eyes directed the question at Bella. I was infuriated. Was he questioning me and why?

"And, where did you get your medical training?" I looked him dead in the eye. "I believe I have way more experience in this department than you do. Would you like her to go back out and fall again? That would look just great to your Workers Comp insurer, now wouldn't it?"

"Well, I'm not taking her home. She can take a cab. I can't afford to lose any more money tonight," he said without sympathy. He jerked around to the other girls in the room. "And none of you girls are taking her either. I need your take so get out on the floor and get busy. NOW," he growled. The girls that had been standing around watching the verbal sparring seemed to jump out of their skin. They scattered and a few left the room. I noticed the pink boa girl stayed.

I did a quick calculation. The bachelor party was probably over for all intents and purposes. I'd had a really long day and Jasper probably wouldn't mind if I left. I felt partially responsible for the ruckus Mike had caused.

"I'd be happy to take you home," I said to her. "I feel bad enough that you're missing work tonight because of Mike's ignorance. Can I make it up to you by driving you home?"

She paused and seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds. Almost like she was debating something internally.

"Uhhh," she stammered. "I can just take a cab. Really, it's not a big deal. A cab is fine." Her voice shot straight to my groin.

A cab? I felt like snorting. Yeah, right. After that blow to the head? I didn't think so. "I don't think that's a great idea. If something happened to you before you got in your front door, I could be liable. Just let me take you. I really feel obligated."

She sighed and finally seemed to come to a decision. "All right. Thanks. Sorry to put you out."

I stood and put out my hands to her to help her to her feet. Her touch as she put her hands in mine was like a small spark of electricity. I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd heard an audible sound. She was still in the heels she'd been in onstage and came almost to my nose in height.

"It's no trouble. I'll step out and let you get dressed," I said. I silently again thanked whoever put that on her. Just knowing what was underneath was enough to almost do me in.

I left the room and headed out the same door I'd come backstage through. The big guy, Emmett, was standing nearby, still glowering. He raised his chin at me. "How is she?"

"I think she'll be fine. I told that other guy that she needed to go home but she didn't need to be driving. She agreed to let me drive her home."

"Oh." He paused, looking at me for a minute, almost like he was sizing me up. I suppose I passed whatever onceover he was giving me because he finally said, "You'll need to pull around back to pick her up. She can't come out on the floor here unless she's working."

"Oh, okay."

"We all park in the lot back behind the building for that reason. You'll need to pull your car around back. There's a guard on duty to keep the riffraff out so I'll let him know you're coming around. What kind of car are you in, so I can let him know?"

"Black Maserati," I replied

"Whoa. Nice wheels," he said lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's my one indulgence," I laughed.

I retrieved my car and drove around to the back of the club. The guard let me in without any problems and I went inside the back door, waiting for her to emerge from the dressing room. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. This had been a long day and certainly hadn't turned out the way I'd imagined. I'd figured I'd put in an appearance for a while for Jasper and then head home, fall into bed and sleep until the wedding tomorrow. Ha! The day had certainly taken an abrupt turn. I was lost in thought when someone touched my hand. I jerked to awareness and saw Bella was standing in front of me. She'd changed clothes, now dressed in jeans and a black shirt.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. You don't have to do this you know. I'm really fine with a cab."

"Nonsense, I'm actually kind of glad to ditch the whole bachelor party thing. It's been a long day."

"Oh, well, I guess in that case, thank you. I appreciate it," she said softly. She seemed almost embarrassed.

"Emmett told me that you'd need to exit through the back so I pulled my car around for you to the back door."

"Good thinking. Royce would have a hissy fit if I left through the club in this outfit." She pointed to her clothes.

It occurred to me she was much shorter without those ridiculously sexy heels on.

"You're shorter than I thought," I voiced my thought out loud as we headed towards the back door.

"Well, you know, 6" heels have a way of elevating your stature," she joked.

We got in the car and I realized I had no idea where she lived. "Where to?"

"Just head west on the interstate. I'll direct you from there."

Oh, bossy. I liked it. "Yes, ma'am."

She was quiet for a while so we rode in relative silence. I wondered what her story was. How did she come to work at the club? Was she single? I hadn't even thought of that until this moment. What if she was taken? I almost felt sick to my stomach at that thought. "So, Bella. How long have you been at Jane's?"

"Since I was 21...about four years, I guess. I had no intentions of sticking around that long but I'm still there."

"What made you choose that line of work? Just curious."

"The money initially but the longer I danced, the more I actually enjoyed it. How about you, Dr. Cullen? How long have you been a doctor?"

"Please, call me Edward. Dr. Cullen sounds so formal."

"Okay, _Edward_. How long have you been a doctor?"

I looked her way and smiled at her use of my first name. "I've been out of med school and practicing full time for almost two years. I've been in emergency medicine but lately, I've been reconsidering going into private practice. I haven't decided for sure but I think I'd enjoy it."

It had been a long two years and what I said was so true it hurt. The hours in emergency were killing me. I didn't mind working hard but working all the time wasn't something I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

"Hmm, why private practice?"

_Good question_. "I seem to have so little time for a life outside the hospital. Twelve and 24 hour days, four or five days a week really cuts into a having a life. I could set my own hours and work as little or as much as I want in private practice."

"I know what you mean about the social life thing. I have no life outside of work. I work. I go home. I don't date. In fact, I haven't had a date in two and a half years."

I was completely taken aback by her statement. She'd said it so matter-of-factly that it astounded me. "What? Are you serious? You don't date?" I was almost at a loss for words. This beautiful creature should be appreciated and ravished on a regular basis...preferably by me. Geez, what the _hell_ was wrong with me? "That seems odd. You're a beautiful woman, I mean. And given the number of guys who must have asked you out. I mean, given the line of work you're in. I don't mean that disrespectfully. Sorry if it came out wrong." _Way to stick your foot in your mouth, Cullen. Dumbass._

She just grinned, surprising the hell out of me. "No, no offense taken, not at all. I do get asked a lot but I have a policy of not dating customers, period. So, it's not that I haven't been asked, I just say no. I tried that for a while when I first started dancing but none of the dates turned out right.

"They either wanted to date me thinking they'd get sex from me - basically believing the fantasy they see on stage - or thinking that they'd 'rescue me' from the stripper life."

Oh. At first sight, I was inexplicably drawn to her. The initial attraction was sexual, yes, but it was more than that for me. It was something that stirred deep inside that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Yes, hell yes, I wanted sex from her but not necessarily because of the fantasy she'd projected on the stage but because I wanted a deeper connection with her.

It was too much for me to wrap my head around at the moment. I needed a good night's sleep, maybe that was my problem. Edward Cullen does not fall head over heels in love in the space of a few hours.

She was quiet again and I supposed she was mulling over the night's events. "Strange evening, huh?"

"Yes, bachelor parties always have a way of getting out of control. We expect some rowdiness but not to get attacked onstage, you know?"

Damn, I felt bad about that. "Yeah, I guess Mike will miss Jasper and Alice's wedding tomorrow. Not that they will mind, I'm sure. I think they hauled him to jail. I apologize again for what an ass he was."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine aside from the little bump on my head. Believe me, I've had worse scrapes and bruises."

I laughed at her drollness. "With those heels you had on, I can't imagine how you stay upright at all. Those things look like a death trap."

"Ah, you get used to them after a while. Believe me, I've taken my share of tumbles in those things." I could only imagine.

We arrived at her house and I parked at the curb and turned towards her. "I will come by and pick you up in the morning to take you to get your car from the club. What time is good for you? I have Jasper's wedding to attend tomorrow at 4, but otherwise my day is free."

She started to protest but I held up my hand up to stop her. I desperately didn't want our connection to end. I needed to find way to see her again...

She was silent for a moment, calculating. "I will be up and back from my run by 11? That work for you?"

I wouldn't have cared what answer she's given, I'd would have moved heaven and earth to accommodate. "I'll be here at 11."

I got out of the car, went around and opened her door and offered her my hand to help her out of the car. I couldn't bring myself to let go of her hand so I held it as we walked to her door. She didn't pull away so I took that as a good sign that I wasn't the only one feeling something between us. I stared at her lips and wanted badly to kiss her. I settled instead for kissing her hand. I lifted her hand to my lips and gave her knuckles a quick kiss._ Smooth_ _move, Cullen. What are you, an idiot? Who kisses a woman's hand anymore?_ To distract myself, I said "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad we met."

She pulled her hand from mine and I was immediately aware of the withdrawal. _Great, now you've scared her off_. She unlocked the front door to her house and so softly that I almost missed it, she said, "Me too."

My heart leapt at her words. Maybe I hadn't scared her after all?

"I will see you in the morning at 11. Be sure to ice your head like I told you." _Good line, doc. Just get out while you still have some semblance of dignity._

I shot off her porch and practically ran to my car, mortified at myself. What happened to me? I just didn't lose my cool like that. She unnerved me. I was no Rico Suave but I had better moves than that. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'd show her Edward Cullen was smoother than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

After Edward left, I lay in bed with my ice pack icing my head off and on like a good patient following the doctor's orders. I'd felt a strange pull towards Edward. It was a feeling I couldn't remember having during my limited experiences with other men. It was more than just looks. I felt safe and relaxed in his company, comfortable with him. I was determined to explore further and not let these feelings pass me by. I reviewed our conversation over and over in my mind cringing at how I'd blurted out the gory, sad details of my lack of dating life. I was appalled at how easily I'd shared my private life with a virtual stranger. God only knows what sort of impression I must have made on him.

I tossed and turned trying to get to sleep and when it eventually came, I dreamed of tousled bronze hair, blue-grey eyes and kissable lips. I woke the next morning with Edward on my mind and bruises on my legs.

I rolled over and stretched, yawning as I awoke. Sighing, I swung my legs to the side of the bed and sat up. I stood, stretched, leaning left and then right, back then forward and worked through the kinks. I turned from the mirror, my inspection complete.

Grabbing my black running shorts, jogging bra and my well-worn plain gray tee, I dressed and pulled on my running shoes. Heading to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, and grabbed the hair brush to pull my hair into a ponytail. I winced as the brush grazed the sore knot on my scalp. I pulled my hair back and secured it with a holder and examined the dark brown eyes staring back at me in the mirror. With a sigh, I turned from the mirror and headed to the kitchen. A long pull from a cold bottled water in the fridge and I felt awake and ready to go. I grabbed my ipod and house keys and off I went, out the front door. I stopped to lock the door behind me and set off at a light run. It took a few minutes to loosen up and get into the rhythm of my run.

The crisp, clean Chicago air felt good as I sucked it into my lungs. Breathing the cigarette-filled air at the club night after night really made me appreciate the fresh outdoor air, especially in the fall. Rounding the corner at the end of the block from my house, I headed into the park built around a lake and onto the forested trail that threads around it. Fall was in the air and the leaves were just beginning to change colors.

I really dug in and began pushing myself through the run, feeling the burn in my quads and calves as I set a steady punishing pace to the driving rock song blasting from my earbuds. I ran my usual route through the park and around the lake enjoying the scenery. After my typical 45 minutes, I slowed as I closed the loop, heading back home. Walking the last half mile, I calmed my breathing and thought about the day ahead. I got into the shower and let the water spill around me.

Edward was coming to pick me up at 11 and take me back to the club and my car. I felt a tingle low in my belly just thinking about him. His gentle touches last night left me feeling sparks and when he'd kissed my hand at the front door, I was thrilled. It was an old-fashioned gesture and totally unexpected. I felt there was something special between us and wished I knew if I was the only one feeling it. Was it possible he felt it too? I made up my mind to find out.

After leaving him with what I was sure was a rather rumpled impression of myself, I scrutinized my closet, looking for something more remarkable than the jeans and hoodie I'd worn last night. My selection was rather limited but I settled for tight black leggings and a fitted white shirt topped off with a silver belt slung low on my hips and a few silver bangles on my wrist. I took extra care in blow drying my hair and then straightening my normally wavy locks with the flat iron.

I was never one for much makeup outside the club so a quick coat of mascara and lip gloss completed my look. I checked myself in the mirror appreciating how my legs looked long and shapely in the tights and the shirt fit me just so, snug in all the right places. Satisfied, I checked the clock and saw it was close to 11.

I took a deep breath and headed to check the front window so see if Edward had arrived yet. No car in front just yet. Wishing I had time for a quick bite to eat, I headed to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and decided my stomach had too many butterflies to eat. I'd just get something later at the club.

The doorbell rang and I jumped and then laughed at myself. So nervous...I was never like this. _Deep breath, Bella_, I admonished myself. I opened the front door, pasting a smile on my face. _Damn_. He was fine, more than fine. He wore a black suit, crisp white shirt and thin black tie. I could tell from the lines that it was expertly tailored and very expensive.

"Wow," I breathed. "You look...wow."

He leaned against the door jamb and grinned a crooked grin. "Well, thanks. That's a nice greeting. You look...different."

I must've looked taken aback because he quickly stammered, "I, I mean you, you look fantastic...don't get me wrong. Just so different without all the makeup. I like it much better."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess. You clean up really well. I love the suit."

He glanced down and kicked a leg out. "Pbht...this old thing? Just something I had lying around and thought I'd wear it just to impress you." He grinned again.

I felt like a fool just standing there ogling him. My mouth was probably catching flies.

"How's the head today? Any dizziness or blurred vision?" he asked.

"No, no. I used the ice pack like you said. Other than some tenderness and a few bruises, I feel fine. I've got a thick skull."

"Oh, good. He bruised your legs pretty good?"

"Yep, I've got a little color on my legs. Guess I'll be covering those with some foundation before dancing tonight."

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and said, "You're working tonight?"

"Yep, gotta pay the bills somehow. I don't happen to have a money tree growing in the lawn, so..." I smiled.

"Ha! Me either. Well, you ready to head back to the club, then?"

"Sure. Let me grab my things and I'll be right out." I ran for my purse and grabbed a jacket and keys. He waited for me at the door, just leaned against the jamb, watching me. I came out, shut the door and locked it and we headed towards his car. Always the gentleman, he opened my door for me, took my hand and I lowered myself into his car.

He got in and started the car's powerful engine.

"This is a great car," I commented.

"Ah, my baby. I'm totally in love with this car. She's basically my significant other," he laughed.

"You know, speaking of which, I never even asked you last night... Are you single or what?" I clapped my hand to my mouth, mortified that I'd just spit that out without any sort of verbal filter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy."

He cut his eyes over to me, seeing my embarrassment and laughed out loud. "You are so refreshingly blunt. I really enjoy that about you. But, to answer your question, no. I'm not attached."

I sighed in relief that he hadn't been affronted by my question.

He continued. "If I was though, my girlfriend or wife would be completely eaten alive with jealousy that I've had such a beautiful woman in my car twice in the last 24 hours. I just realized that I don't even know your last name."

I was pleased. That was the second time he'd called me beautiful and he seemed truly sincere. Not just saying it to get in my pants kind of sincere.

I mocked his words, "Well, you are refreshingly blunt too. And to answer _your_ question, it's Swan. Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella." I flashed him my most brilliant smile and comically batted my eyes at him.

He almost blushed and laughed. We rode in silence for a bit until he asked, "So, what time does your shift start tonight?"

"I'm not on the schedule until 5 but I thought I might work a little extra this afternoon to make up for my early night last night. Royce will be on my case, I feel quite certain."

"Oh, well, what will you do between now and then?"

"I thought maybe I'd get a bite to eat and then, I don't know. I didn't eat after my run this morning."

He glanced my way. Almost shyly, he asked, "This may sound forward, but would you like to go somewhere with me? To eat, I mean?"

"Oh." I considered that for a moment. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was angling for anything from you."

"No, no, please. I haven't eaten since last night during my shift sometime and won't be having anything today to eat until Jasper and Alice's reception so really, let's do it. I'd like to take you out. I haven't gone to a restaurant with a woman on my arm in quite a while. What do you say?" It was his turned to bat his eyelashes at me.

I gulped and not trusting my voice not to squeak, I simply nodded.

We agreed to go for Italian, he said he knew just the place. I sat back and surreptitiously watched him as he drove. He drove smoothly, his long fingers curling around the steering wheel. In profile, he was a fine specimen. I couldn't believe some woman hadn't been lucky enough to snag him already. Just the thought of him being _mine_ made my heart skip a beat.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

I could feel the blush creep up my neck and onto my face as I realized I'd been caught staring. I turned my head and looked out the side window. What do you say to that? Rather than play coy, I decided to come clean. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

"You are the most gorgeous man I've ever met and you are making me feel things I've never felt before. You said I was blunt, so there you go. I like you Edward. Yes, I like what I see."

He was quiet. With a heavy heart, I waited in silence to see what he'd say. I wasn't in the habit of putting my heart out there on the line so openly like this. What if he didn't feel the same way?

He reached across the center console and took my left hand in his right, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I felt it too, last night. There's something special here between us, isn't there?"

My eyes filled with tears and I nodded in relief. "It's like a hum of electricity. I've never had anything like this before."

We were both silent until we reached the restaurant. He opened my door for me and again offered me his hand to assist me out of the car. We were seated in an intimate booth in the restaurant and our waitress took our drink orders, leaving us to peruse the menu. Neither of us spoke a word but the subtle crackle of an exquisite tension was in the air. We ordered from the menu and the waitress again left us in peace. He reached across the table and took both of my hands in his.

"Isabella, I want to know you. I want to know what it is about you that has me so captivated. Tell me about _you_, Isabella Swan."

I had no idea where to start. I felt he wasn't just asking for the surface details, the usual, where'd you grow up, first lost tooth, and that type of "getting to know you." It was a novel twist that a man I was on a date with actually wanted to get to know _me_, the real me. But I didn't know where to start so I said so. "Where would you like me to start?"

"How about with how we met? How did you get into dancing?"

I took a deep breath and began. "Well, that goes back a long way. I guess the only place to start with that is the beginning. I've lived in Chicago my entire life. My father left my mother and me when I was just a baby and my mother never remarried. I had a happy childhood, a happy home life, the works. Until I was 19, anyway. My mother was diagnosed with brain cancer. I was in college and had no real life experience and here I was dealing with this major life change that I had no idea how to handle. Mom had been working as a secretary at a real estate office and had health insurance but not nearly enough. She lived two years after her initial diagnosis but in the meantime, her insurance maxed out and we were broke. She was never good with money...something I inherited, I guess.

"I quit college and stayed by her side almost every minute until she passed. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with in my life - to stay strong while she withered away. After she was gone, I was hit in the face with the reality that I'd been left with a mountain of medical bills and had no job and no skills to _get_ a job. A friend of mine told me about a job opening at Jane's and she said I didn't need any previous experience, that she could teach me all I'd need to know. She told me it would be quick cash and that the more I worked, the better the money would be. So, I started dancing. Admittedly, at the beginning, I was terrible. Always falling on my face, so uncoordinated that everyone would laugh at me. I worked hard at it and got the hang of things and sure enough, the money was great. I was able to get caught up on most of the bills and was able to keep the bill collectors at bay for a while.

"But eventually, it was more than I could handle. I ended up having a foreclosure notice served to me one afternoon a few months after she'd passed away. Mom had had the house paid off but had to refinance when she wasn't able to work any longer. We used that money for us to live on while she was dying. I was desperate to save the house. It's the only home I've ever known. I grew up there. All of my memories of Mom are there.

"So, I did the only thing I could do at the time. I went to Royce in desperation. He agreed to loan me the money to get caught up on the mortgage payments but it came at a cost. I have to give him pretty much all of the money I make dancing to repay my 'loan.' He holds it over my head, threatening every time he gets the chance, reminding me that he did me a 'favor' by extending me the loan when no one else would've. It's been almost four years since that loan and I still can't get it paid off. It's like extortion. But, luckily, I really do enjoy dancing so I stick with it. It gives me a sense of empowerment and I feel like I'm good at it. Of course, again, there's nothing else I could do given my lack of skills and training."

I paused as the waitress brought our order to the table. Edward released my hands as she set out plates down. He had been listening to my story with rapt attention but hadn't said a word. After the waitress left us, he asked, "I am so sorry for the loss of your mother, Bella. And, for you to be so young and deal with all of that, I can't imagine how you coped. It is a terrible thing to watch someone waste away, much less a family member and to stay strong. You are truly a very remarkable human being, Isabella Swan."

He was silent for a bit while we began eating. He broke the quiet by asking, "What did you want to be or do with your life before it was turned upside down?"

"A painter, an artist. I was studying art before I quit college. I put it away for those two years that Mom was dying and just never got my things out and started painting again. It was just too hard to focus through my grief. My heart was broken, you know? She was my entire world up until that point."

"Have you ever thought about getting back into it? I'd love to see your work. What was your style? What did you most enjoy?"

"I mostly dabbled in impressionist and abstracts. I really enjoyed the creativity of it, the freedom to express what was in your soul. I think that's why I took to dancing so well. I have thought about getting back into it but haven't pushed myself. I've been using the excuse that I'm too busy with work to really do it." I was silent for a moment. "Would you really want to see my paintings? No one's ever asked before." I peered up at him through my lashes bashfully.

"Of course I would. If it's anything like your dancing, I'll bet it's terrific. Minus Mike, though." We both laughed and broke the heavy mood.

"What about you, Edward? What's the long and short of Dr. Edward Cullen?"

He swallowed a bite. "Well, nothing exciting really. I grew up in Washington state. Like you, happy childhood, happy home. I was an only child. My mother and father are still there, in Washington. I don't get back to see them as often as I should. When Jasper and Alice decided to go to college out here, I came east too for medical school and to Chicago for my residency and stayed here, working at Mercy. I think I chose medicine because my father is a doctor and it always seemed the thing to do. Don't get me wrong, I love medicine. Just not the hours and the weird shifts. That's why I'm considering private practice. I want more out of my life than the one inside the hospital walls.

"It seems sometimes that life is just passing us by and we don't really make any decisions. We just let life happen to us. When I met you last night, I decided to seize the moment and not just be content to let it slip by. I couldn't wait to see you today."

"I was really looking forward to see you too. I'm glad you asked me to lunch." He reached across the table and traced my fingers with his.

"Have you thought about what you want out of life going forward, Bella?"

"Damn, Edward. You really know how to ask the deep, dark questions, don't you?" We both laughed. I continued, "I guess I haven't really thought about it. What you said it right, life feels like it's just happening to me without my acknowledgement or permission."

We finished our meal with lighter conversation, chatting about his friends Jasper and Alice and their wedding this afternoon. He seemed happy for them, expressing how he felt their love was genuine - something he wanted for himself. He paid the tab and we left headed to the club. He drove around the back, same as last night and stopped at the gate. I leaned across Edward and spoke to the guard at the gate and he let us through.

With the car idling at the back door, Edward took my hand in his. "I had a wonderful time with you today, Bella."

"I did too. Thank you for lunch and for the conversation. It's been so long since I talked with anyone in depth. I have surface friendships, like with Angela, but no deep ones, you know?"

"I do and I feel the same way." He paused, looked down and then back into my eyes. "When can I see you again?"

I smiled. He was as smitten as I was. "Why don't you hand me your cell phone?" His brown furrowed as he looked at me puzzled but handed me his phone from his jacket pocket. I took his phone and saved my number in his contacts. "I know you have to get to the wedding but call me when can and we'll set a date. I'd very much like to see you again."

He smiled another one of his crooked smiles at me, seemingly delighted that I wanted to see him again as well. "I'll do that Ms. Swan."

He leaned across the console and put his hand behind my head, thumb on my jaw, tilting my head towards him. My heart quickened in anticipation. He lowered his head and touched the corner of my mouth with his lips. My face tingled slightly where his lips had touched me. I sighed with a broken breath. The kiss was over before I could even believe it had happened.

Softly, he said, "Go knock 'em dead, gorgeous."


	5. Chapter 5

___-------------------_

_I watched. I observed them as they went about their daily lives. They never saw me but I was there, watching and biding my time. Watching and making mental note of their habits, their routines._

_Soon, their time would come. Finally, I had a way to show myself to them. I'd own them and control them and then destroy them. _

_They'd never see it coming until it was too late. __But, it wasn't time yet. Soon enough...soon enough. _

_Meanwhile, I watched._

_-------------------_

**EPOV**

Today was Jasper and Alice's wedding. Today, I'd see Bella again. I cringed inwardly thinking about how awkwardly I'd handled the end of the night last night. I was glad I'd found an excuse to see her again. Picking her up and taking her back to her car had been a stroke of ingenuity on my part... Now, how could I see her again after that?

I finished tying my tie and stepped back to check myself in the mirror. This suit was expensive, purchased for my interview at Mercy, but if I did say so myself, I looked good in it. It felt great to dress in something besides scrubs, sweats or jeans for a change. I had a feeling though that by the end of the night, I'd be ready to rip the tie off.

I was ready. Grabbing the car key, wallet and phone, I headed to the elevator and down to the parking garage. As I drove to Bella's, I wondered how she was feeling this morning. I'd lain awake in my bed last night, thinking of her and running through the night in my head. My initial reaction to seeing her for that first moment onstage gave me pause. Yes, she was sexy as hell and it wasn't just _that body_. She had a confidence - an inner sparkle. I'd wondered how it would feel to touch her, run my hands over her and to make her quiver beneath me as we made love.

I arrived at Bella's house. The house in broad daylight was sort of...sad. It was a much older, one story that looked in desperate need of some TLC. The three trees in the front yard were massive and in need of a really good trim. The yard was maintained so it wasn't a matter of neglect but the house itself could use a fresh coat of paint and a few shingles here and there nailed back down. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and knocked.

She answered the door after a few moments and I'm sure my jaw hit the porch. If I'd thought she was beautiful last night, this morning, she was stunning. Last night, her face had been hidden under a lot of makeup but this morning, she looked freshly scrubbed and her skin was flawless.

"Wow. You look...wow," she said when she opened the door.

Thank God she said something because I was wordless. I leaned against the door jamb and shot her a grin. She thought I looked good. "Well, thanks. That's a nice greeting. You look...different." Her forehead puckered momentarily.

_Shit, Cullen. Way to stick your foot in your mouth...again._ "I, I mean you, you look fantastic...don't get me wrong. Just so different without all the makeup. I like it much better." _Oh, God. She's never going to buy that. Crap, I hurt her feelings... Change the subject, change the subject._ Before I could do any further damage, she spoke up again.

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess. You clean up really well. I love the suit."

We chatted easily for a few minutes, she locked up and then we got in the car to take her back to the club.

"This is a great car," she said.

"Ah, my baby. I'm totally in love with this car. She's basically my significant other," I laughed. It was true. There wasn't really anything else in my life at the moment that gave me as great a joy as this car. I pampered this thing. She got regular detailing and lived in a nice comfy home in the parking garage beneath the high rise I lived in. Even at the hospital, I'd insisted on a primo parking spot when they'd hired me.

Bella said, "You know, speaking of which, I never even asked you last night... Are you single or what?" She'd no more spit the words out than she put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy."

She blushed a shade of red that was so cute I wanted to pull over and kiss her silly right there on the side of the road. I guess we did neglect to cover that point last night on the ride home. She'd bared her soul about not dating. I hadn't because I'd been stunned by her revelation. I liked the way she shared her private thoughts so easily. "You are so refreshingly blunt. I really enjoy that about you. But, to answer your question, no. I'm not attached." And, I hadn't been for some time.

She sighed and I thought this was my chance to make up for the "different" comment I'd spouted off earlier. "If I was though, my girlfriend or wife would be completely eaten alive with jealousy that I've had such a beautiful woman in my car twice in the last 24 hours." I realized that while she might not know if I was single, I didn't even know her last name.

I asked her that question and we kept up a steady stream of conversation as I drove. I kept rolling over and over in my mind "_I want to see her again_." She was intriguing. Beautiful, honest, funny. The list could go on. Finally, I saw my opening when she mentioned that she hadn't eaten yet today. Yes! I could extend my time with her over a meal. It was perfect. We settled on a little Italian place.

As I drove, we were quiet and I felt her studying me. "Like what you see?"

She blushed a deep crimson and looked away. She was silent for a moment and then said, "You are the most gorgeous man I've ever met and you are making me feel things I've never felt before. You said I was blunt, so there you go. I like you Edward. Yes, I like what I see."

My throat closed up; I couldn't breathe. She thought I was gorgeous and I wasn't the only one feeling this, this, _whatever_ it was. I reached across the center console and took her hand and squeezed it. "I felt it too, last night. There's something special here between us, isn't there?"

She nodded. "It's like a hum of electricity. I've never had anything like this before."

We reached the restaurant and I asked the hostess to seat us in a booth where we wouldn't be bothered and could talk in private. It was my turn to observe Bella as she searched the menu. She was so breathtaking. _Could I make her mine? What would it take?_ I ached to know everything there was to know about her. I reached across the table and took her hands.

"Isabella, I want to know you. I want to know what it is about you that has me so captivated. Tell me about _you_, Isabella Swan."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"How about with how we met? How did you get into dancing?"

She told me her story, about her mother and her life. To say I was surprised was an understatement. It wasn't anything like I'd expected.

I'd done a rotation in oncology during my residency. It was a truly sad thing to see a loved one endure the pain of brain cancer. The cancer robbed them of their dignity and left a wake of broken hearts in its path when it was done ravaging their bodies. It sounded as though she'd been left to deal with the pain of losing her mother and the financial burden all on her own. My heart ached for her as she told me the details with a slight wobble in her voice but no tears. It was more of a matter-of-fact narrative. As she told me about borrowing the money from Royce to save the only home she'd ever known, I realized why she was holding onto that sad little house and wondered exactly how much she'd had to borrow.

I released my hands as the waitress brought our food. I felt a terrible need to comfort her. "I am so sorry for the loss of your mother, Bella. And, for you to be so young and deal with all of that, I can't imagine how you coped. It is a terrible thing to watch someone waste away, much less a family member and to stay strong. You are truly a very remarkable human being, Isabella Swan."

She didn't say anything but I felt that she was fighting tears back. To change the subject to something less heavy, I asked, "What did you want to be or do with your life before it was turned upside down?"

"A painter, an artist. I was studying art before I quit college. I put it away for those two years that Mom was dying and just never got my things out and started painting again. It was just too hard to focus through my grief. My heart was broken, you know? She was my entire world up until that point."

I was surprised again but I shouldn't have been. An artist? It made sense. She was so expressive in her dance and with her thoughts, I could totally see her pouring her heart out onto canvas. "Have you ever thought about getting back into it? I'd love to see your work. What was your style? What did you most enjoy?"

She said, "I mostly dabbled in impressionist and abstracts. I really enjoyed the creativity of it, the freedom to express what was in your soul. I think that's why I took to dancing so well. I have thought about getting back into it but haven't pushed myself. I've been using the excuse that I'm too busy with work to really do it." She seemed to think a moment and I saw the beginnings of a blush creep upward. She asked, "Would you really want to see my paintings? No one's ever asked before."

Um, yeah. If it meant I could see her again, I'd study grass growing. "Of course I would. If it's anything like your dancing, I'll bet it's terrific. Minus Mike, though." I joked to lighten the mood and we both laughed.

Then it was my turn. She wanted to know about me. I gave her the bare bones facts. My life really didn't seem too interesting. Nothing much exciting happened during my life so far...until her, at least. Since she'd been so honest with me, I confessed that I hadn't hardly been able to wait to see her today.

"I was really looking forward to see you too. I'm glad you asked me to lunch," she said.

I was again dumbstruck that she felt it too. I wanted to touch her. I reached across the table and touched her fingers with mine. What did she want from her life? Did she want a soul mate, a lover, a husband? Was she content with her life as it was? I had loved watching her dance for those few minutes in the club but could I love a woman knowing that other men might be touching her every day? I filed that thought away to deal with later.

"Have you thought about what you want out of life going forward, Bella?"

"Damn, Edward. You really know how to ask the deep, dark questions, don't you?" We both laughed. "I guess I haven't really thought about it. What you said it right, life feels like it's just happening to me without my acknowledgement or permission."

We finished our meal with lighter conversation. It was easy talking with her. Her expressions were so genuine. She enchanted me. We talked about Jasper and Alice and their wedding this afternoon. I was truly happy for them. Their love was genuine and certainly something I hoped to find myself someday.

We left headed to the club and I drove around to the back, same as last night and stopped at the gate. She leaned across me and spoke to the guard at the gate and he let us through. As she leaned close to me, I breathed in her scent which was intoxicating and intriguing. That she was about to leave me gave me a quick pang of panic. One more touch of her would get me by until I saw her again.

I took her hand. "I had a wonderful time with you today, Bella."

"I did too. Thank you for lunch and for the conversation. It's been so long since I talked with anyone in depth. I have surface friendships, like with Angela, but no deep ones, you know?"

"I do and I feel the same way." I had to see her again soon. _Please let her say yes_. "When can I see you again?"

She smiled and asked for my cell, saving her number in my contacts, giving me permission to call her and schedule a real date. YES!

The sunlight coming through the car window made her brown hair shine as though it had been painted with streaks of gold. Those big brown eyes smiled at me and I found myself drowning in their depths. I wanted to kiss her so badly. _Would that be too much too soon?_ I settled for just a quick one near her lips. I let her go and headed to the wedding.

Jasper and Alice had been friends of mine since forever. I'd moved east, like they did, for college. They'd been in love since high school, lived together all through college and finally decided to tie the knot just to make it official. Alice was an interior designer, a rather fantastic one with high paying clientele. She'd offered to decorate my place as a graduation gift when I'd finished medical school and I was amazed at what a great job she'd done. It fit me perfectly. Give that girl your AmEx and she could work wonders.

Jasper was an investment and financial planner. My parents had paid for my college so it was a relief that unlike many of my classmates, I had no student loans when I finished college. After I'd gotten hired as an ER doctor and started making money, Jasper had pretty much been in charge of my finances and I trusted him implicitly. He'd done a spectacular job pointing me towards lucrative investments and I was grateful to him for that. He'd nearly had a heart attack when I'd told him I was buying the Maserati but seeing I really had no other vices, he'd agreed that I could afford it.

Their wedding was beautiful. Alice was radiant as she floated up the aisle to Jasper's side. Their love was so potent. As they exchanged their vows, I found myself with a lump in my throat. I wanted a love like that. I wanted a partner to share my life with. I wanted a wife that would stand by my side for the rest of my life, growing old with me as we raised our children. Was Bella that woman? It gnawed at me, that feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. My suspicion was that she was _the one_. How I could feel this way about a woman I'd known for less than 24 hours was beyond me. All my life I heard people around me talk about love at first sight, but it had never happened to me. Sure, there were women that I'd been attracted to and women that I'd lived with for short periods of time but they were never quite _the one_. No one had ever quite...completed me.

After the ceremony, I congratulated them both, hugging Alice and lifting her off her feet. Jasper and I had a laugh about Mike's absence. I supposed he was either still in jail or sleeping off his liquor bender. Jasper asked me where I'd disappeared to last night and I told him about the night and morning I'd had with Bella. I asked him to call me when he was back from their honeymoon. I needed a favor. He agreed but his attention was pulled in other directions so I let them go and headed to the bar for a drink.

I finished out the night watching the festivities around me, fending off women trying to entice me to dance, thinking about Bella and finally decided to call it a night. I couldn't wait to call her, to hear her voice on the phone and set up our next date.

_-------------------_

**BPOV**

Edward dropped me off at the club and I headed to the dressing room. Jane's wasn't open yet so the place was fairly quiet. Angela waved me over, waggled her eyebrows and asked me about my evening with the doctor. I knew I was blushing but told her nothing had happened except that we'd had lunch together and had agreed to go on a real date. She squealed and told me I was glowing. I thought she was full of crap but giggled along with her.

Royce came around and called all employees that were already at the club into the main club area for some employee announcements. He was surprised to see me because I hadn't been schedule to dance until later in the evening but he didn't give me any grief. Royce and I had had our disagreements over the years but for the most part, he left me alone and I left him alone. Once he'd given me the loan, he'd promoted me to the headline act and I'd been making great money. I would've been bringing home more but he took a major cut as "payback" towards my loan. I knew I owed him but when would it be paid off? When would I be free of my debt to him?

I could use that money to make some repairs on the house and get some major work done inside and out. It was an old house. I knew it wasn't in the shape it had been back when my father had been around to take care of things, before he left my mother and me. After he'd left, Mom and I had tried our best to keep things up but some things just need a man's touch. I still trimmed the grass when it needed it and kept the hedges under control but yardwork wasn't my forte. I was the first to admit that.

I could also use a new car. Mine was older than dirt when I bought it five years ago and it wasn't in the best condition but it got me where I needed to go...most of the time. A few times after my shift was over, Jake had to give it a jump start or fiddle with things under the hood to get it running.

I'd never been one to yearn for material things but I liked new clothes and shoes as much as the next girl. I hadn't bought anything new for myself except for "work" clothes since Mom had gotten ill. A few of the men I'd had dates with had tried to woo me with expensive gifts, thinking I'd be quicker to sleep with them, but I'd refused them all. I didn't want gifts, I wanted love.

But, the newer car, clothes and house repairs would have to wait until I had all the doctor's bills, hospital bills, and Royce paid off. I just kept my fingers crossed that everything would hold out until then.

While I waited for everyone to gather, Eric and I discussed selections for tonight's dances. We talked about what my acts would be for tonight and decided to have him spin some Justin Timberlake, Brandy, Aerosmith, and Jordin Sparks. I like to keep my music eclectic to keep things interesting. I loved most music - everything from classical to hard rock so I mixed it all in to my routines depending on my mood.

All of the dancers, bouncers and bartenders that were in the house finally gathered and Royce began his announcements.

"All right, first of all I'm starting a new advertising campaign with our regular customers to try to get them to bring in their friends and coworkers. As you all know, business has slowed somewhat because of the economy and we need to keep our numbers up. So, that means some of you girls need new photos and headshots." A collective groan from the dancers interrupted him. "Aw, suck it up. Victoria, Tanya, Bella, and Lauren...you four are scheduled to see a photographer who is also a fairly new regular here at the club. Some of you may have seen him around. His name is James. Here's the information on when and where to see him."

Royce handed out papers to the four of us. We studied them for a second. I was concerned but Tanya spoke up first.

"Royce? This place," she pointed to the address on our papers, "is in a terrible neighborhood. I mean, I don't live in the greatest neighborhood but I wouldn't drive Bella's car to this place."

A laugh went around the room.

Victoria spoke up too. "How are we supposed to pay for these? You just said yourself that business is slower. It sucks that we have to pay for this when the new campaign is your idea, Royce."

"All right, all right." Royce held up his hands to defend himself. "Fine. I'll pay for the photos, cool your jets. And as far as the neighborhood he's in...Emmett, could you and some of the guys work your schedule around their appointments and escort them to the photographer?"

Emmett said he'd get with each of us and make sure he or one of the other bouncers could go with each of us to our appointments. He also reminded us that we needed to update him regularly on any changes in our life. He emphasized the word 'changes' with air quotes.

Emmett hadn't been at the club all that long. He'd started about four months ago as the head bouncer when the last one moved away. Royce hadn't wanted to promote Jake or Ben. He didn't feel they had enough experience. So when Emmett came along, Royce had jumped at the chance to hire him.

Emmett's story was that he'd been a cop who'd gotten kicked off the force for excessive force and really needed the job. As soon as he came on board at Jane's, he'd instituted a few new rules for the dancers, "for our own safety" he'd said. We were to inform him of any odd or weird incidents with customers, keep him informed as to who were were dating, and he'd instituted the guard at the back gate. Those were just a few of the changes he'd made. His looking out for us had made the dancers feel safer and we appreciated him for that.

We'd all had a stalker or two in our day, as any dancer probably has, and he was trying to look out for us - we knew that. A jilted ex or infatuated customer could pose a real threat to our personal safety. And Emmett took our safety very seriously. That's part of the reason he'd been so upset last night when Mike had gotten to me. He felt like a failure and Royce rubbing it in didn't help.

Royce wrapped up with a few more annoucements and told us all to get ready for another night as it was almost opening time. I pulled Emmett aside after the meeting.

"Em? I need to let you know that I have a date. Not a new boyfriend, just a date."

"Cool, Bella. Let me get some info from you. Who is it?" He pulled a little black notebook from his back pocket.

"It's the doctor from last night...Edward Cullen. I gave him my number to call me to set up a date."

"Oh. Mr. Fancy Car, huh?" He grinned. "Good for you. He seemed like a nice guy but I'll check him out. When you get his number, will you let me know? I just need to keep it on file. Okay?"

"Sure, Em. And, thanks for taking care of us. I don't know if we say it enough but we appreciate you."

He grabbed me in a big one-armed bear hug and grinned. Angela had stopped to flirt with Eric for a minute but was done so we headed backstage together, chatting as we went.

The night was uneventful and my performances weren't disturbed by any tackling clients so I considered it a success. At the end of the night, Royce seemed pleased with my tips and that I'd come in early to make up for last night. I changed into my street clothes and got my purse and laundry together and was ready to leave. My cell phone beeped and I dug around in my purse to find it and flipped it open.

I had a new text message from a number I didn't recognize. I read it and felt a huge grin break out across my face.

_Thinking of you. Hope you had a better night tonight. Love, Edward_


	6. Chapter 6

_---------------_

_My plan was in motion. The first of them would be mine within the next few days. I can hardly wait._

_I love hearing their screams and pleas for mercy. Until the moment I finally take their life they beg, thinking I will spare them. I never do._

---------------

**BPOV**

I sent Edward a text back as I left the club.

_Off work and heading home. No Mikes 2nite...lol. Call me tomorrow? I'll be up at 2. Love, Bella_

It was three in the morning so I was sure he was asleep. I was dead tired. All I wanted was a nice shower and my bed and Edward in it waiting for me.

I slept like the dead and woke at one in the afternoon. I stretched like a cat and lay there for a minute, warm and snuggled in my bed. I wondered if Edward would call and smiled just thinking of him. I got up and headed out for my run. I had just enough time for that and a shower before he might call.

My runs were my sanctuary. I could solve the world's problems during my runs; they cleared my head and my frustrations and saved my life when Mom died. I couldn't count how many days after she was diagnosed that I cried as I ran. I would run until my legs trembled from the exertion and I couldn't go any further. Maybe I hoped if I ran long enough, I could outrun the cancer and things would go back to the way there were before.

I didn't linger in the shower and sure enough, at 2, my phone rang. It was Edward. I felt like a breathless teenager with a crush answering the phone.

"Hey!"

"Hey there yourself, Sleeping Beauty." His voice thrilled me all the way to my toes. "What are you doing right now?"

"Just got back from my run and out of the shower. What about you?"

"Uuuummm." It sounded like he was stretching. "God, you are so motivated. I slept in and am thoroughly enjoying my day off. That doesn't happen very often, you know?"

I walked into my kitchen, tucked the phone between my shoulder and my ear and opened the fridge. "Ah, yes. The poor, hard working doctor," I teased him.

He chuckled. "Hey, I needed the day off. I have to rest sometime."

We bantered back and forth as I fixed myself some breakfast. Even though it was afternoon, it was my breakfast time. Working nights is so weird. You do everything the opposite of most of the rest of the world. I asked him about the wedding and he told me about his night dodging bridesmaids who wanted him to dance with them.

"And speaking of dancing," he hesitated and said, "I have a question for you. This might be too personal but I was curious. Feel free to tell me to butt out if it's none of my business."

"Okay...?" I answered with trepidation.

"I was wondering... I don't even know how to ask this. Sheesh..."

"Just spit it out, Edward. You're killin' me here with the suspense."

"Okay," he blew out a big breath. "Do guys, you know, touch you...when you dance?"

I laughed, mostly in relief. "Oh. God, you scared me. I thought it was something major. Geez, no. I am a headliner. That means that I pretty much only dance on the main stage. I don't work the floor or give lap dances. Jane's has a few VIP rooms where customers can hire a dancer to give them a private performance and I do that sometimes. But still, if they hire me, there's no touching. It's just a rule I have. Some of the other girls are different.

"When Royce first hired me, I was so green that he didn't want me doing lap dances because I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know if I could've made myself do that anyway. At first, I worked the bar and after I'd been there a while, I was good enough on the stage that he promoted me and I've never had to do lap dances or work the floor. Why?"

He sounded relieved when he said, "Well, I've been thinking about it. I loved seeing you dance the other night. You were so...confident-and hot-on that stage. But a few of the other girls came around and were asking the guys at our table if they wanted lap dances. If we were to have a relationship, I just don't know how I would feel knowing that other men might be touching you every night. I'm a pretty possessive guy so I don't know if I could handle that."

"Oh. Just so you know, I've never cheated on any guy I was dating and I wouldn't ever do that. I'm a one man kind of woman. You don't ever have to worry about that with me. I do get slipped phone numbers all the time but they end up in the trash."

"You also said yesterday that Royce takes your money...that you feel he's extorting it from you. Do you really think that's true? Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've brought it up a few times asking him for an accounting on paper but he just gets mad and we end up fighting. I'm so bad with money that I haven't pressed the issue."

"Oh, hmmm. Another personal question for you, have you ever talked to a financial consultant for help managing your money? Jasper is my money guy and he has done wonders for me. Would you want to talk to him? I'd set it up for you."

I thought about that for a second. "I don't know if I could even afford that."

"Oh, no," Edward interrupted me. "He does consultations for free. He only makes money when his clients make money."

"Well, in that case, I guess I have nothing to lose, right? Sure, I'd be grateful if he could help me out."

"Ok, I'll have him call you when he's back from his honeymoon and set something up with you. Now, the pressing issue at hand." He took a deep breath. "Bella Swan...would you like to go on a date with me? A real date?"

I giggled into the phone. "Absolutely, Edward Cullen. I'd be delighted."

Our schedules were so crazy that it took a few minutes to work out a day and time that would work for us. We settled on dinner and a movie on Monday night. We had talked for an hour and a half and never run out of things to talk about. I wasn't sure I could wait an entire week to see him again so I told him to call me anytime he got the chance if he wanted.

I didn't really want to break the connection with him and he didn't seem to want to hang up either but we had things to get done. When I hung up the phone, I felt sad and yet a part of me wanted to jump up and down in sheer delight. I may have actually squeed out loud at one point. He had awakened me. I felt so alive with him. I got myself under control but for the rest of the day, I found myself with a big smile plastered across my face. _I think I've fallen for Edward Cullen._

Mondays and Tuesdays were my days off. The club was rarely busy those nights anyway so no big loss in the money department for me. My two days off were always filled with appointments and errands. I had a standing appointment for nails every Tuesday and today, I also had an appointment for laser touch ups _down there_. Hair removal was a necessary evil - it came with the job, obviously. Laser hair removal hurts like the devil. It's clean and efficient but damn painful. The nails weren't painful, just necessary. I'd tried doing them myself a few times and it was a definite disaster. I felt it well worth the money to have a pro do them instead so once a week, I found myself camped out every Tuesday at Phang's getting a new coat of polish.

My photo session with James was scheduled for this Thursday. I was meeting Emmett at the club and we were going to the photo shoot from there. Victoria was scheduled for Tuesday, Tanya for Wednesday and Lauren for Friday.

I'd brought home all of my "costumes" from the past week to launder. I always found it amazing how much of a sweat you could work up dancing. I started a load of darks in the washing machine, washed the delicates by hand and hung them to dry. As I did, I contemplated which things to take with me for my shoot. Since I didn't know what "look" Royce had in mind for this new campaign, I guessed I'd just take a variety. It's not like it's a lot of clothing to haul around after all. I mean, how much space can g-strings and bras take up? I had to laugh at that one. My first experience with photos for the club had happened a few weeks after Royce had promoted me to headliner. The woman photographer was extremely nice and made me feel really comfortable. I hoped this guy was as good.

After the laundry by hand was done, it was time to clean the rest of the house - my second least favorite thing to do after yard work. My home wasn't big by any means and it wasn't that I was a slob but every so often, it needed a good dusting and scrubbing. And it had to be done before I had my nails painted for the week. I powered up my ipod and got down to business. Finally, I was done and went to put away laundry. My things were dry so I carried them into my room to put away. I put the stuff on hangers in my closet and for the first time in a long time, I glanced at the art supplies stored in the bottom of my closet.

I'd put them all away when I'd quit college and they hadn't moved since. My mom had never really understood my art. She'd just say my paintings were great but never really understood it. When Edward had asked what I'd been planning to do with my life before dancing, I was stunned to recall that I'd actually been planning quite a different life before she got sick. It was almost as if my dreams had died with her. I sat down on the floor of my room and began rummaging through the pile of stuff accumulated there. As I sorted through brushes and paints, it stirred a longing in me. _What would my life be like now if Mom were still here?_ I set a few finished canvases aside and studied them. They evoked a melancholy feeling. I had been in such a different place emotionally when I'd painted them. _What would come out of me now if I started painting again?_ It might be interesting to see.

With a sigh, I started to put the supplies back into my closet but stopped short. _What would it hurt to drag this stuff out and set it up in the living room?_ It wouldn't hurt to at least take a stab at painting something new. Besides, Edward had said he'd like to see some of my work. So I found myself carrying everything into the living room. I might never do anything with it but what the hell; I never used this room anyway.

I headed out to my nail appointment. On the way, I called the club and confirmed with Emmett that he could escort me to my appointment with James on Thursday. He told me that he'd worked out his schedule with the other guys and that he'd personally be taking all four of us to our appointments. That made me feel better about going to that neighborhood. Tanya had been right. It was an extremely rough neighborhood. Who was this guy that Royce had found to do our pictures? What kind of reputable photographer who could afford to come to Jane's would have a studio there?

Edward called me again on Tuesday after my run. He was working a 12 hour shift and didn't have a lot of time to talk but he told me he was thinking of me and looking forward to our date. I was too. Wednesday rolled around before I knew it and it was back to work. My music for the night included Alice in Chains, Deathcab for Cutie, Nirvana and Theory of a Deadman.

I didn't talk to Edward on Wednesday but he did send me a text.

_I can't wait to see you again. Yours, Edward_

On Thursday, I arrived at the club and snagged Eric to discuss my music for the night. I decided tonight would be E's...Everclear, Eric Clapton, Evanescence, Eminem and Electric President. Eric got a kick out of the theme. I let Emmett know I was there and he said he'd find me when he was ready to leave. I found Royce and asked what he had in mind for me to wear for the shoot and we settled on a few different ideas.

I was still in my jeans and t-shirt applying my makeup for the photo shoot when Angela asked me if I'd heard the latest gossip. Evidently, she'd overheard Victoria telling Tanya yesterday that the photographer had been super creepy. She'd been uncomfortable the entire session and warned Tanya of what to expect. _Great._ At least Emmett would be with me. When Tanya came off the stage, I asked her how _her_ session was that day and she agreed with Victoria's assessment. The guy was a real creep. It wasn't so much that he leered at her; that wasn't it. He'd just made her feel really awkward and hadn't attempted to put her at ease in any way. She told me that she'd cried on the way back to the club with Emmett. Poor Emmett, I felt sorry for him being stuck with us hormonal women.

Emmett was married to Rosalie. We'd all met her a few times when she'd come to the club for one reason or another. She was friendly enough but we knew if any one of us tried to lay a finger on her man, she'd beat the shit out of us. No one had ever tried to either. We all had a healthy respect for Rosalie when it came to Emmett.

Angela and I talked for a while and I told her all the juicy details about my conversations with Edward. She volunteered to bring me something to wear for my date with Edward when I lamented that I really didn't have anything to wear on a "real" date. If I just had to wear lingerie, I'd be set but I didn't figure that would go over too well out in public. I hugged her and thanked her for looking out for me. Emmett appeared and asked if I was ready to go.

I grabbed my duffle bag of goodies and we headed out to his Jeep. After hearing what Angela had repeated from the conversation between Victoria and Tanya, I was glad to have Emmett with me for the shoot and I told him so and asked him about the other girl's experiences.

"The guy is a weirdo, Bells. You know how some people just make you uncomfortable in your own skin? That's this guy. On the surface, he seems professional enough but I didn't really care for his demeanor."

"Great, just great. It's hard enough to strip for total strangers much less let them take pictures of you in your underwear," I said.

He laughed and mock punched me in the arm. "Oh, Bells. It'll be fine. I promise not to peek."

"Ha! It's not like it'll be anything you haven't seen before."

"Just don't tell Rosalie, okay? She'll kill me," he joked.

"I'm scared of Rosalie. She could kick my ass from here to Sunday and I know it."

He belly laughed for a good minute or so before he got a hold on himself. "Whoo, girl. You crack me up." He chuckled a bit more and then said, "Ah, crap. I need to stop for gas. Sorry. Looks like I'll make you a few minutes late."

He pulled over at the next gas station and asked me if I wanted anything from inside the store. My cell phone rang and I shook my head "no" as I answered the phone. It was Edward.

"Hey, beautiful. I got a break and thought I'd call you. I missed talking to you this morning. What are you up to?"

"I missed talking to you too. I'm on my way to a photo shoot with some creepy photographer."

"What the hell? Are you alone? Don't tell me you are going alone." He sounded almost panicked.

"No, no. It's okay. Emmett is taking me. He's my bodyguard for the afternoon. This guy's studio is in a really bad part of town so none of us girls wanted to go alone so Emmett's taking us. It'll be fine, really. Don't worry. "

"I want to talk to him. Put him on the phone."

"Okay, hang on. I don't know actually _know_ that he's creepy but that's what the other two girls who've already done their shoots with said. Calm down. All right?"

Emmett was pumping gas so I leaned out the window on the driver's side.

"Emmett? Edward wants to talk to you." I handed him the phone. He took the phone and turned away from me. While I waited for them to discuss whatever it was that was on Edward's mind, I decided that I really should've asked Emmett to get me some mints or gum since he'd volunteered to go in the gas station. He was still on the phone with Edward so I thought I'd dig around in his console to see if he had anything. I opened the center console and right there on top was a gun. It startled me. I knew Emmett had been a cop but it never occurred to me that he would be armed.

The gun was large and black and snapped into a brown holster. I knew Emmett didn't carry a gun in the club. He used his brawn to keep things under control. Maybe he was carrying it because of the neighborhood we were going to? I slammed the console shut and whipped my head around to see if he'd seen me snooping. He was just finishing his conversation with Edward and handed the phone back to me. I didn't think he'd seen anything, thankfully.

"Bella? I really don't like you having to do this photo shoot but Emmett assured me that he'd take excellent care of you. Are you sure this is something you have to do?"

"Yes, Edward. Royce will have my head if I don't do this. It'll be fine. I swear."

"Well, listen. I have to get back to work; they are paging me. But please call me as soon as you are back to the club. I need to know that you are okay. I won't relax until I hear from you."

Emmett had finished pumping gas and got back into the Jeep.

I was touched that Edward was so concerned. "Edward, you worry too much. You've seen the size of the grizzly bear I'm with; I'm in good hands. Don't think for one minute that Emmett will let anything happen to me. He takes his job very seriously." Emmett glanced my way with a frown on his face.

I swore I'd call him when I was back at Jane's and we said goodbye. Emmett and I were back on the road and I asked him what Edward wanted to talk to him about. He told me that Edward had asked for Emmett's cell number in case he needed to get in contact with him if he didn't hear from me after the shoot. Emmett seemed impressed that Edward had seemed so protective and concerned about my safety.

We were at James' studio within 15 minutes. It was scary and looked like something straight out of a bad horror movie, even in the daylight. The surrounding buildings looked gutted and abandonded with windows broken out and doors ripped off. A few homeless people wandered aimlessly, some pushing old shopping carts filled with crap and some sitting in cardboard boxes. This neighborhood gave me the chills and the studio wasn't much better.

I'd thought my house needed a new coat of paint until I saw this place. It was a one-story concrete building with peeling paint showing at least three past paint colors. Dark streaks of grime coated the outside and leached down the walls. It looked as though what had once been windows had been painted black and possibly boarded up from the inside. There was no sign on the outside of the building. I supposed that if I had expensive photographic equipment inside, I wouldn't want to advertise it to the neighbors either.

Emmett and I got out of the Jeep. The front door was unlocked so went inside. No one was in what should have been the reception area and the lights were off. The space was completely void of anything except a large wooden desk and a dark doorway on the left side. There were no photos on the wall, no chairs, no magazines...nothing. The floor was covered in a dingy, faded linoleum that was cracked and peeling up in several place. The paneling was from another era and had seen better days. A really classy joint. _Good pick, Royce._

Emmett called out a big "hello?" and we heard someone moving from somewhere in the back. A figure came through the doorway on teh left. My first glimpse of James, the photographer sent a shiver down my spine. The girls had been right. He was creepy. Dead blue eyes stared at me from a hollowed face. His stringy blond hair was pulled back into a dirty, lumpy ponytail. His thin, bloodless lips curled up into what he obviously thought passed for a smile but it didn't meet his eyes.

He extended his hand to me and I shook it. Another shiver ran through me as I took his cold limp hand. "Bella, I presume? I'm James. Nice to finally meet you." His voice was flat and had no intonation whatsoever. As I released his hand, I had the overwhelming urge to wipe my hand on my jeans. "Follow me back to the studio." He turned on his heel and started down a hallway. He didn't acknowledge Emmett in any way. It was as if he wasn't even there.

I looked to Emmett for reassurance and he looked back at me, his jaw clenched. "It's ok, Bella. I'm right behind you," he whispered.

I gripped my duffle bad handle and started after James. "_Jesus H. Christ, this place is dark_," I thought to myself. It'd be a miracle if I didn't trip and kill myself. As we turned out of the hallway, we came to an open area lit by several modeling lights and a large white backdrop hanging from the ceiling and curled onto the floor.

There were several closed doors around the space and James pointed to a door off to the right. "You can change in there." He made no effort at all to put me at ease. I looked at Emmett and he nodded to me, his lips pressed together in a thin line. I went to the door, peeked in and saw that it was a small bathroom. I found the light switch and flipped it on. A single bare bulb lit the tiny room. It was disgusting. It looked like what I imagined a frat house bathroom to look like - nasty and in need of a good cleaning. I set my bag on the sink, trying to touch as little as possible and shut the door behind me.

Stripping out of my jeans, I pulled out the hot pink set that Royce and I had discussed and a pair of clear Lucite heels - standard stripper fare. I refused to let my bare feet touch this floor so I hopped around a little bit trying to keep my balance while taking off my jeans and putting the shoes on. I finally changed and checked my makeup as best I could in the dirty mirror.

Satisfied that I looked ready for this, I used the sleeve of my t-shirt to open the door knob. I walked over to the set. James acknowledged me with the thrust of his chin. He pointed to a taped X on the portion of the backdrop resting on the floor. "Stand there." I complied, feeling stiff and awkward. He instructed me on the poses he wanted and began snapping the camera as he talked in short, stilted bursts. Emmett stood off to the side near the hallway opening to this room. His arms were crossed, his brow wrinkled and a frown was fixed on his face.

The other photographer I'd worked with had been so awesome to work with. She'd made me laugh, cracking dirty jokes and had loud raucous music blaring just like at the club, making me feel right at home. Plus, her studio had been bright and cheerful and she'd had an assistant running around making sure I was well taken care of. This was a totally different experience. I'd never felt so naked and vulnerable in my life. If Emmett hadn't been with me, I would've never even gotten out of the car.

During the session, I changed into two other outfits that Royce had wanted, a white one with a sheer robe and a black one. James continued snapping the shutter until he abruptly announced that he was done with photos. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and changed back into my street clothes in that disgusting bathroom, not even bothering to take the last outfit off. I just threw my jeans and tee on over it, stuffed my crap in my bag, zipped it and got the hell out of there.

When we got in the Jeep, Emmett asked if I was okay and I felt tears prick my eyelids but held them back and just nodded. James stood in the front doorway of the building watching us leave. I was quiet on the ride back to Jane's and Emmett didn't press the issue. He just turned the radio on to a jazz station and we rode in silence back to Jane's.


	7. Chapter 7

_---------------_

_Now it was time to put my plan into action. The first part was complete and the fun could begin. Toying with them is almost the best part. _

_Careful planning ensures my plans always go smoothly. I spent today making certain m__y supplies were in order. They were of course. Soon, it would be time for blood. Soon... I could hardly wait._

---------------

**BPOV**

"and he made me feel like a whore. I'm not a whore, am I?" I sobbed into the phone. Edward shushed me from the other end of the line.

"Honey, you are not a whore. He's just a fucking creep who probably gets his rocks off making women feel that way. I could _kill_ Royce for putting you through that." He blew out a deep breath. "Please don't cry. I wish I could be there." I gulped and tried to straighten myself and pull it together.

I'd called Edward as soon as I got back to Jane's. He'd answered the phone the split second it rang. As soon as I heard his voice, I'd burst into tears. The tears took me by surprise because I didn't even know where they'd come from. _I must have PMS._ But it was true, James had made me feel like a whore. I would never put myself in a position like that again. Yes, I took my clothes off for money, but no one made me feel bad about that. Damn it, I loved my job but just standing there in front of the camera being told what to do _had_ made me feel base and cheap.

Edward calmed me down but I ended up moping the rest of the night and went home feeling blue. I showered, turned the tv on and tucked myself into bed with a pint of Rocky Road. That numbed me for a while but I was restless. I couldn't sleep. I lay there in bed and stared at the ceiling until my eyeballs hurt.

I finally gave up and decided to wander the house. I padded into the living room and immediately stubbed my toe. _Shit_. I flipped the light switch to see what I'd ran into and saw my box of art supplies sitting there in the floor right where I'd left them the other day. _Oh, right. Why not?_ I set up my easel and locked a canvas into place. It had been a really long time since I'd done this.

I rummaged through the box to find the right brush and noted that I could really use some new brushes. Some of them were terribly stiff and brittle. I dug out the acetone and cleaned a few before I got started. I didn't know _where_ I would start, just that I needed to vent some of my frustration. At the moment, the canvas seemed like a really good place to do that.

I worked for a few hours, slapping paint around and stabbing brushes at the canvas, burning off my anxiety. I decided to stop when the sun started coming up. By then, I felt that I could finally go to bed and get some rest. I'd ruined my nail polish so I just took it off. I could go a few days without it.

I pounded out the rest of my feelings on my run that day. _Screw James. No one can make you feel inferior without your permission, right?_ That was my mantra as I ran. I decided not to dwell on it any longer and to think of my date with Edward. It was just a few days away and I was looking forward to it.

It had been so long since I'd been on a first date. Although since Edward and I had talked pretty much every day since Saturday, it didn't really feel like a first date. After all, we'd had dinner together on Sunday. Did that count as a first date? We'd almost been to first base already...ha! Thinking of that made me think about how long it had been since I'd even been with a man.

God, it had been a while. I'd had a few boyfriends in high school and lost my virginity on prom night of my senior year but I hadn't been with many men. I could count on one hand my number of sexual experiences. If I were a betting woman, I'd have bet that Edward had been with a lot of women. How could a man look as good as he did and not have a different woman in his bed every night? Since I'd been at Jane's, men had offered but I wasn't interested. Yes, I'd been on a few dates but once I found that they thought I was an easy lay, I got the hell out. I wasn't that girl.

_If Edward asked, would I say yes?_ I thought about that as I ran. _God, yes, I would. Would he think I _**was **_easy if I said yes?_ Argh! It was a vicious circle. _Bella, maybe you should wait and see if he's even interested before you go down that path._

Friday morning, I had another text from Edward. It made me smile.

_Feeling better? I'll beat James up if you want...j/k. Love, Edward_

I sent him one back.

_Thanks 4 the offer but I've decided 2 forget it ever happened. Can't wait to c u. Yours, Bella_

Friday and Saturday nights were uneventful at work. Royce had booked me for several private dances in the VIP rooms so I brought home good money. Angela had made good on her promise and brought some clothes for me to try on for my date with Edward. She made me model a few selections and we settled on a light blush off-the-shoulder three-quarter sleeve sweater and a black mini skirt. I decided to pair it with a pair of black heels and black tights. Now if only Monday would hurry!

Edward called me on Saturday and we talked for nearly two hours. He told me about his crazy work life and the patients that he'd seen. He had me alternating between bewilderment and hysterics with some of the crazy stories about the things people do to themselves to end up in the emergency room...no names, of course. I ended up telling him some of the stories that I'd heard from the girls at Jane's and some of the legends that had been there before my time. It was a great conversation. I savored his voice and his laugh.

We talked again on Sunday and both of us expressed how much we were looking forward to seeing the other the next day. We talked a bit about what restaurant and movie we wanted to see. We agreed to a place about ten minutes from my place that had great sushi and a movie theater that showed old flicks. Sunday night at work went smoothly and I was grateful the week was over and looked forward to my two days off. After my shift, I had a text from Edward.

_Less than 24 hours until I see you...E_

My phone rang at 10 Monday morning and I roused myself awake enough to answer. I didn't recognize the number on my caller id so I let it go to voicemail and went back to sleep and dreamt of Edward. Kissing Edward, Edward touching me in places that hadn't been touched in a while, us doing naughty things on my bed and in my kitchen. When I finally woke at 1, I checked my phone and I had a voicemail. It was Jasper, Edward's friend. He said he'd gotten my number from Edward and left his number for me to call him back.

I called him back before I left for my run. His assistant put me through. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Mr. Whitlock, Bella Swan returning your call."

"Ms. Swan, please call me Jasper. I'm so glad you called me back. And, listen, before anything else, I have to apologize for Mike's behavior the other night. He's totally out of control sometimes."

"Well, thank you for the apology but it's not necessary. And please, it's just Bella - not Ms. Swan."

"I can do that. All right, so Bella. Edward tells me that you'd like to have me review your finances and see if I can be of assistance in any way. Did you still want to do that?"

"I would love to. When is a good day and time? I'm off on Mondays and Tuesdays every week."

He had an opening the next day so I agreed to see him at 3 in the afternoon. We talked for a few minutes more and he seemed very pleasant and easy going. He gave me a list of things to bring with me to my appointment. From the sounds of the things he was asking for, it would prove to be a rather thorough consultation.

I finished up my conversation with Jasper and went for my run. Back at the house, I fixed myself some breakfast but my stomach was doing somersaults so I didn't eat very much of it. I was so anxious for tonight. Edward was coming over at 5. It was close to 3 and I didn't know what to do with myself for the next hour.

I settled for pulling together the documents that Jasper had asked me to bring to my appointment tomorrow. I checked things off my list as I went. Tax returns, hospital bills, car insurance, house insurance, check stubs, bank statements. It was a lot of stuff. I didn't have a will so I couldn't check that off the list. When Mom died, everything had come to me since we had no other family. She and my dad had been divorced for years and he'd signed the house over to her when it was finalized. I'd inherited that and a mountain of medical bills. I found most everything Jasper had asked for and by then, it was time to shower and get ready for my date.

I took a nice long shower, putting a deep conditioner on my hair, making sure my legs were smooth, and exfoliating everything I could reach. It was almost laughable, the care I was putting into making sure I would look perfect for Edward. I felt almost giddy. I'd known him for little more than a week and my life already felt different. It was him. He was the one making me feel alive again. I hadn't realized what a fog I'd been in going through life in until he'd come along. It was like he'd breathed life into me...he brought the sun out again.

I blow dried my hair. It was thick and brown and a pain to straighten so I left it naturally wavy and falling down my back. I put on my makeup. _Not too much...he liked me with less._ He'd said so on Sunday when he'd picked me up. A few dabs of a perfume I never wore went behind my ears, on my wrists and behind the knees. Then I was ready to dress.

I paused at undergarments. The sweater Angela had lent me was off-the-shoulder and light colored so a regular bra wouldn't work. Instead, I chose a strapless corset. It was a shimmery, creamy beige, nearly the same color as my skin. It hooked in the front from my belly button to where it stopped just between my breasts. It was low scooped and edged in a narrow line of lace. Matching bikini panties completed the look and gave the appearance of nudity but with some decoration.

I pulled out black tights and as I slid them up my legs, I wondered what it would be like to have Edward sliding them back down vefore we made love. I shook my head at myself and felt a blush beginning. _Silly, Bella._ I pulled on the sweater and skirt and turned to check myself in the mirror.

The sweater clung in all the right places emphasizing my waist and shoulders and with the help of the corset, I had perfectly smooth and sizeable mounds of breasts. The skirt hugged my butt and was short enough to make the most of my legs and I had to say, with the black tights, I looked fantastic. I'd have Edward's attention. I added the heels and some jewelry and was ready to go. All I needed now was him.

I was ten till five and I felt my nerves creeping up. I took a deep breath just as the door bell rang. _He was here._

I raced to the door, feeling like a fool, and stopped short to settle myself. _Breathe, Bella_. I opened the door and there he was, again leaned against the door jamb. My own personal sunshine.

He was gorgeous. In a gray sweater, black slacks and black dress shoes, he looked good enough to lick. His deep male scent wafted to me and I felt my heart skitter. Always the one for witty opening statements, I said, "Hi."

"Hi." He pushed himself off the door jamb, reached out and touched my cheek with his hand. He slid his hand to my jaw and cupped my face, drawing me close to him. He leaned in and brushed my cheek with his lips. My breath tripped. I wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless right there in the doorway. He leaned back and grinned, looked me up and down and let out a low whistle. "You look _fantastic_."

I could feel the blush in my cheeks and the pulsing between my legs. I swallowed hard. "You too." I felt myself smiling and staring at him all at the same time. _Oh, God. This was really happening_. "Come in. Please."

He followed me inside and I just knew he was checking out my backside as I walked in front of him. He paused, glancing around the living room. My art stuff was still scattered there. He looked back at me. "You've been painting!"

"Oh, yeah." I'd forgotten this stuff was out. "I found all this in the bottom of my closet the other night and brought it all out here. I thought maybe I'd get back into painting." I pointed to a few of my old canvases leaned against one wall. "Here's some of my past work. You said you'd like to see it, right?" I looked up at him questioningly.

"Of course." He smiled. I showed him several pieces and he listened as I talked about them explaining that they were from my college days. He asked me a few questions, showing that he was genuinely interested. My chest swelled with pride.

"These are great," he said. "You know, Alice is an interior designer. I'd bet money that she could sell some of these to clients. I can give you her number if you want."

"Seriously? I have a hard time believing that anyone would want to buy this stuff. Really?" He assured me that he wasn't kidding and promised to put me in contact with Alice.

I kept up a constant stream of chatter as I showed him around the rest of the house, not that there was much to see. He paused in the doorway of my room. He looked from me to the bed and back and I could see him swallow. "Bella, I..." I could see he was torn about something. Was his mind was as in the gutter as mine? I quickly moved on to another door down the hallway.

It was the door to what had been my mother's room. I hadn't been in her room for several months; it made me sad to be around her things. Yes, it had been four years since she'd passed but it still hadn't gotten any easier. Sometimes, when the loneliness got to be too much, I'd sneak in here and lie on her bed, hug her pillow and cry. When I could screw up the courage, I'd go to her grave and sit and talk to the tombstone.

"This was my mother's room," I said quietly, placing my palm on the door. He reached for me and drew me close, his body pressing against mine holding me securely against his length. His arms circled me and held me tightly. I could feel him press his lips to the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

It had been so long since I'd had anyone comfort me over the loss of my mother. Tears fought for release as my arms came around his waist and I stood there listening to his heart beat, the differences in our heights apparent. I pressed my cheek into his hard chest and inhaled his wonderful male scent. I finally drew back and looked at his face, our arms still around each other.

He bent his head towards mine and captured my lips. I had dreamed about kissing these lips. They were better than I had even dreamed. My heart stopped. The kiss was tentative at first but grew deeper as his mouth moved on mine. His taste was exquisite and my toes curled involuntarily.

"Damn," he said softly, pulling his lips away. "I knew that would be good." He leaned in and gave me another quick kiss on the lips and stepped back, breaking our embrace. I immediately felt the loss.

I waited for my heart to beat again. "I can't believe how much I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever, in my life," I whispered.

He went rigid, closed his eyes and then opened them again. I looked into two pools of blue-gray. "Bella, I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you but I don't want you to think I'm after you for just sex. I want you for more. I want you completely. Mind and soul as well as body."

His eyes searched mine as if to say, "_Is this ok_?"

"I feel the same way." I didn't know what else to say.

"We need to get out of here before I lose control and we never make on our date," he said shakily and then laughed weakly.

My knees were shaking and I could feel dampness spotting in my panties. He was right. If we didn't move right this second, we'd be a tangle of hot, passionate body parts on my bed. It was less than fifteen feet away. I wanted him so badly in that moment.

Forcing myself to put one foot in front of the other, we managed to make it to his car and were on our way to the restaurant. He held my hand the entire way there without saying a word. The sexual tension between us was palpable.

The sushi place was bright and loud but still the fire smouldered between us. He chose to sit next to me in the booth instead of across the table, half turned toward me, our knees touching. We sat there just looking at each other. His arm was around me and his fingers burned a trail as he traced them back and forth on my bare shoulder. My sex quivered with each brush of those fingers. My hand was on his thigh and with my index finger, I drew it in a circle over and over. I could hardly think straight.

Finally, we managed to start a conversation when our food was served. I told him about my scheduled meeting with Jasper the next day. He talked about his schedule for the coming week. He had tomorrow off and asked if I wanted him to come with me to meet Jasper. As much as I wanted to be near him, I told him no. I could do this on my own. Almost simultaneously, we brought up the possibility of another date the following night.

He paid the check and we left the restaurant. As we reached his car, he spun me towards him instead of opening the door. I leaned into his car and he put an arm on either side of my shoulders. "Isabella," he said, his eyes dark. "I don't think I can make it through a movie when you are this close to me. You are driving me insane."

He shoved his fingers in my hair and thrust his tongue in my mouth. I lost myself in the hunger, feeling myself heat from the inside out. I kissed him back and dug my fingers into his waist. He slid his hands down to my bare shoulders, pushing the sweater further down my torso. With a moan, he buried his face against my neck, his hands splayed across my nearly bare upper chest. I whimpered and pulled him tight against me, feeling his erection against my stomach. His hands slid down the front of my body, grazing my breasts and making me cry out loud. I moved my arms up and around his neck as he scattered hot open-mouthed kisses along my throat and collarbone as his hands continued down past my waist. He cupped my butt, pulling me impossibly closer to his hips. His hands ventured down and underneath my skirt, pushing it up and almost around my waist and again cupped my bottom. I gasped out loud, breathing loud and fast. "Oh, God. I want you so much, Edward."

His lips found mine again, almost painfully, conveying his almost uncontrollable need. We broke the kiss, both of us panting. He licked his lips and released me, tugging my skirt back into place. In a deep growl, he said, "Get in the car, Bella. Our first time together won't be in the parking lot of a sushi restaurant. I want to do this right."

I think he broke the sound barrier speeding back to my place. Neither of us said a word the entire drive. My heart's racing matched the speed at which he was driving. When we got to my house, he practically raced around the car to open my door. He again captured my lips with his as I stood from the passenger's seat. Our hands battled each other as they grappled for purchase. I needed him in my hands as badly as he needed me in his. Somehow, we managed to make it to the front door. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed down my neck onto my spine as I unlocked the door. His hands roamed my body, touching everything they could reach - my breasts, my hips, my waist. "Bella, you are so fucking sexy. I can't control myself."

My legs were trembling by the time we stumbled through the front door. He slammed it closed and drove the lock home and reached for me. My arms went around his neck and he hoisted me from the floor. My skirt bunched around my middle as my legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he headed us towards my bedroom. He was kissing the exposed tops of my breasts and I was kissing every part of his face that I could reach. We were both frantic in our need to consume the other. His name tumbled from my lips as we reached the bed.

Not releasing me, he turned and sat on the bed with me still attached to his lap. His erection was impossibly large and pressed insistently in my hot center. He tugged at the bottom of my sweater and following his lead, I raised my arms as he dragged the sweater over my head. He threw the sweater away from us. As my corset came into view, he stopped.

He groaned deep in his throat, the vibrations of it made me shiver. "We need to slow down." I frowned. He continued, "I want to enjoy this slowly. I want to take my time with you."

"I want you Edward. I'm yours - slowly or otherwise."

"Stand up." I slowly slid off his lap, my feet finding the floor and stood. He turned me around reached under my skirt and grasped the waistband of my tights, one hand on each side. He slid them agonizingly slowly down my hips. I'd imagined this moment as I'd dressed this afternoon but now that it was actually happening, it was so much better than my imagination. As the tights reached my knees, he shifted and leaned down and continued pushing them down my legs. I was facing away from him and could feel his breath as he slipped them first off one foot and then the other. He unzipped my skirt and turned me around to face him again. He planted a kiss on my belly and slipped the skirt off my hips. I stood there before him in my corset and panties. His hands slip back up the sides of my legs and around the back of me to cup my ass. "God, Bella. You are magnificent."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. "Your turn." He groaned and moved his hands from me. I reached for the bottom of his sweater and as I leaned in, he placed a trail of kisses along the tops of my breast, right along the line of lace edging my corset. He raised his arms and I repeated his actions and dragged the sweater over his head and threw it behind me. I pushed him onto the bed and reached for his belt as his head fell back onto the mattress. I managed to unbuckle it with trembling fingers and undid the button on his slacks. As I dragged the zipper down and over his erection, he shuttered and lifted his head, looking into my eyes. He lifted his butt off the mattress and I slid his slacks from his body. His socks and shoes were the next to go. I could clearly see his erection straining at his black boxer briefs.

I studied his body. He was muscular but slightly built with broad shoulders and sculpted biceps. His abdomen was hard and defined, divided by a slender line of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his underwear. My heart beat out an erratic tattoo. He was breathtaking. He laughed a low laugh and sat up, dragging my body to his again. I let my hands drift over his torso, loving the feel of his bare skin on mine. He pulled me onto the bed on top of him, my hair spilling around us.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I rose up onto my palms, our lower halves still connected.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Edward, make love to me," I breathed softly to him and kissed his lips again sucked the top one.

"Do I need a condom?"

"I'm on the pill and I'm good healthwise."

"Me too."

His fingers worked the hooks on my corset until he freed me of it. "You are so incredibly beautiful. I want to touch you, and taste you, and kiss you. Every inch of you." A finger ran between my breasts, down my belly and to the top of my panties.

He traced the waistband back and forth and then blazed a trail to the damp spot between my legs that burned with desire. His gaze on mine was white hot. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked it gently. He thumbed my mound through the fabric as his tongue found mine. I moaned at the feel of his hand on me. I reached between us, stroking him through his boxer briefs. He groaned in turn and brought his hands up to my face. "Bella, if you keep that up, I won't last long." I giggled.

He ran his hands down my sides and hooked his forefingers into the waistband of my panties, dragging them down and over my butt. He rolled me onto my back and reached down, pulling my underwear the rest of the way off my body, kissing down my legs as he went. Then it was my turn again. I sat up and dragged his underwear down, his manhood springing free, jutting out from his hips hot and hard. His cock was a thing of beauty. Long, thick and pulsing with excitement.

He spread my thighs and again thumbed my clitoris. The pleasure was so exquisite; I unconsciously arched off the mattress. He moved between my legs and his erection prodded at my opening. He slid in slowly, allowing my sex to expand to accommodate him. He took his time, pulling out and pushing just the head of his penis into me.

"Edward," I panted. "Stop teasing me." He responded by pulling my legs onto his shoulders and thrusting his full length into me. I gasped from the sheer bliss of it. Our slick friction provided the most intense sensation. My orgasm was instant. I cried out and he paused, allowing it to wash over me. I subsided somewhat and as I came down, he again began rubbing my clitoris gently as he pumped. Our rhythm was slow at first.

He planted soft, wet kisses on my breasts, and sucked first one nipple and then the other. As his tongue curled around one my left nipple, I moaned his name.

"Edward."

He continued licking and sucking until my peak felt swollen. He moved to the other, pulling it into his hot, damp mouth. I could feel myself on the cusp of yet another orgasm. My legs began trembling and his pace increased. He plunged his cock into me faster and faster until I was moaning nonstop. He came just as my climax hit. Both of us arching and stiffening. He cried out, "Bella" as he came. As my orgasm rippled through me, I could only gasp in reply.

When it was over, he collapsed onto his elbows, burying his face in my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and turned my head, placing a kiss on his earlobe. "That was amazing," I whispered to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

_Ho._

_Lee._

_Fuck_.

The second she's opened her front door, I knew I was in trouble.

My cock twitched as soon I saw her in that sweater and skirt and I was halfway hard in the split second before she'd said "Hi." Her shoulders were bare and her legs looked nine miles long in that short skirt and black tights. _Fuck me_. She invited me in and as she showed me around her place, all I could do was watch her ass as she walked in front of me in that short skirt. How I'd managed to carry on a conversation, I didn't know. _Jesus, Cullen, get a fucking grip. You're no better than the other guys she'd dated who'd only wanted sex from her._ That thought sobered me somewhat. I managed to get myself together as she showed me her art. I had to admit, her paintings were fantastic. Connecting her with Alice had been my first thought. Alice had clients who would pay top dollar for her work.

When'd she'd stopped in the doorway of her bedroom, all I could think of was resisting the urge to take her right then and there. Thankfully, we didn't linger in that room. Then, the emotion in her voice as she placed her hand on her mother's door was enough to jolt me from my lust ridden state. I could only think of comforting her at that moment. It had been four years since her mother's death but I could tell she was still struggling with it. I pulled her to me in an embrace that was meant to be consoling but once I had my arms around her, I knew it had been a mistake. I had a tenuous grip on things as it was. Her closeness brought with it her soft smell, which was more than I could bear. I fought but the urge won. I leaned in to her and touched my lips to hers. _Shit_. I'd know this moment would be good, but _damn_. She made my heart hurt with her sweet taste.

"I can't believe how much I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever, in my life," she whispered.

My pulse faltered. She felt it too. _Thank God_. "Bella, I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you but I don't want you to think I'm after you for just sex. I want you for more. I want you completely. Mind and soul as well as body." I wanted her to know how I felt. Would she believe me? I was ready for the physical part of our relationship but there was no way I was pushing her into it.

"I feel the same way," she said.

We had to leave and go someplace public..._now_. If we didn't, I couldn't be held responsible for my lack of self control. I'd thought being in public would force me to swallow down the desire smoldering between us. I'd been wrong. I couldn't resist touching her bare shoulders. Her collarbones glowed in the light of the restaurant, teasing me. And since they were bare, my thoughts wandered to whether or not she was naked under that sweater since there were no bra straps in sight. When she'd began tracing circles on my thigh with her finger, I was in danger of being arrested for sex in a public place. There was no way I was sitting through a two hour movie with her. My poor heart would explode from the stress. We finally finished eating and I couldn't pay the bill fast enough to get us out of there. Her ass swaying from side to side as she walked in front of me as we exited was the final straw.

I spun her around and put an arm on either side of those bare shoulders. "Isabella, I don't think I can make it through a movie when you are this close to me. You are driving me insane."

I crused her lips to mine and shoved my tongue in her mouth. I had to taste her sweetness again and it did not disappoint. She kissed me back and I could feel her little fingers digging into my waist. I slid my hands down to those bare shoulders, and pushed the sweater further down. All I could think was that I needed more of her silky skin under my hands. A moan escaped me and I buried my face against her neck. She pulled my hips into her and I knew she could feel my erection. I wanted my hands on that ass that had been taunting me all night. I ran my hands down and cupped it. That wasn't good enough. I wanted bare skin in my hands. I ran my hands under her tiny skirt. Damn. I'd forgotten she was wearing tights. She gasped, "Oh, god. I want you so much, Edward."

That was it. _This was happening now_... But there was no way I was making love to her for the first time in the parking lot of a stupid restaurant. This wasn't high school and we weren't teenagers. She deserved to be ravished at leisure in the comfort of a soft bed. "Get in the car, Bella. Our first time together won't be in the parking lot of a sushi restaurant. I want to do this right."

I drove as fast as I dared back to her house. We couldn't keep our hands off each other as we stumbled through her front door and to her bedroom. "Bella." That was the only word I could find as we reached her bed. I thought my dick might explode as I undressed her. I managed to get her sweater off and... _What the fuck is this_? _Holy shit_. She was wearing a corset that pushed her breasts up and into perfectly shaped mounds. The little lace edge was almost my undoing. I nearly came right then. I had to slow this down before I shot my load before I even got inside her.

"We need to slow down." She frowned. I hastily added, "I want to enjoy this slowly. I want to take my time with you."

"I want you Edward. I'm yours - slowly or otherwise."

I had to get the rest of these clothes off her body. "Stand up." I managed to get everything off until she stood before me, like a vision in her panties and _that corset_. "God, Bella. You are magnificent."

"Your turn," she said. I groaned. I wasn't sure I could survive this. She took her time undressing me. If it had been up to me, I'd have ripped everything off in two seconds. She slid my zipper down and for the second time, I almost came. It had been more than a year since I'd been with a woman and I was sorely out of practice. I wanted so badly for our first time to be perfect. And, if I wasn't careful, it would be over before we got started. She studied me, lying there in just my underwear. She looked at me as though I was something good to eat. I laughed at her expression and reached for her, pulling her flush against me. She ran her palms over my chest and back and I almost shuttered at the sensation. I had to make sure she was ready for this. I didn't want to be the one rushing this.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Edward, make love to me," she said and kissed me again. _Fuck_. I was so lost to her. Protection occurred to me.

"Do I need a condom?" I had two in my wallet that I'd put there before I left my place tonight. If I could've fit the entire box in my wallet, I would've. I hadn't exactly planned on having sex with her tonight but I wanted to be prepared, just in case.

"I'm on the pill and I'm good healthwise." _I am so screwed._ I'd only had sex with one girl in high school without a condom. The sensation of her wrapped around me bare...

"Me too."

I wanted to see all of her. I finally managed to get her corset undone and the sight of her breasts was incredible. Her delicate pink buds stood erect, stiff and waiting for my lips to caress them. "You are so incredibly beautiful. I want to touch you, and taste you, and kiss you. Every inch of you." I ran a finger ran between her perfect breasts, down to her panties and then between her legs. Her silk panties were wet and I knew she was ready for me. She reached and ran her fingers along my cock. I couldn't take it. "Bella, if you keep that up, I won't last long."

Somehow, we both managed to get fully naked and the sight of her bare pubis excited me even further. I ran my finger over her clit making sure she was lubricated. At my touch, her back arched off the mattress. I aligned myself with her opening and slid in slowly. It was pure bliss. All of her hot, wet heat wrapped around my cock. I could feel her inner muscles fluttering and the sensation on the head of my cock made me bite my tongue to maintain control. I began with just the head of my cock to expand her muscles. "Edward, stop teasing me." I pulled her legs onto my shoulders and thrust my dick all the way into her. The feel of her walls gripping my cock without any barrier between us was so intense, I nearly cried. I had to move slowly to attempt to keep from coming. I focused my lips on her breasts. Her nipples were so soft and pliant. I heard her moan my name.

"Edward."

I tried valiantly to hold out but as I plunged into her again and again, I felt like the front runner at the Kentucky Derby, sprinting for the finish line. I couldn't hold back anymore. We came together and all I could see was blinding white behind my eyelids. My orgasm was so powerful, it nearly slayed me. Instantly, I was mortified. It was over too soon.

She ran her fingers through my hair and turned her head towards mine and placed a kiss on my earlobe. "That was amazing," she whispered.

I was no Don Juan, but I knew my way around a woman's body and I felt like a failure. I should've given her more. I should've lasted longer. I'd planned on exploring every inch of her, taking my time. Instead, I'd been a hormonal teenager, going at for my first time in the backseat of my car.

I lay there with my head against her neck in embarrassment. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I felt her stiffen.

"Edward, what the _hell_?" She pushed away from me, her eyes angry with me. "Are you sorry we did this?" I was still inside her and she was pissed at me.

"No, sweetheart, of course not." If I could take it back, I would've. She thought I didn't want her. She thought I regretted this. "I am just so sorry I didn't last longer. I wanted to make this good for you, for us and instead, I lasted about two minutes. I sat up and looked at her.

"Oh, Edward." She blew out a big breath and collapsed back onto her bed. "You don't know how amazing that was. I've had two orgasms in the last few minutes so it couldn't have been bad."

Ok, so if she thought _that_ was good, and it wasn't, what sort of lovers had she _had_?

"I just wanted this to be flawless and I ended up being a gigantic flaw." I felt I owed her some sort of explanation. "I haven't been...with anyone for a long time and I'm out of practice." I was ashamed. She reached for me, pulling my head down to hers and kissed me on the lips, a deep, soulful kiss.

"You were wonderful. I thought we did pretty awesome for our first time."

"I can do better, Bella," I said softly against her lips. "Let me show you." She giggled as I moved down her body, kissing everywhere I could reach. I trailed my tongue down her belly and she caught my chin, pulling me back up to her eye level.

"Let me just go and get cleaned up first, okay?"

She rolled off the bed and I watched her backside as she walked away from me. I could feel myself already growing hard again at the sight of her. She was painfully seductive. The effect she had on me was almost like a drug. She hypnotized me.

Within a few minutes, she was back at my side. I was propped on my side, arm bent at the elbow, my head in my hand, watching her as she approached the bed.

I said, "Come here, gorgeous. I'm not done with you yet, not by a long shot." She grinned at me and I grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the bed beside me. My lips captured hers again and we were connected again. I moved my kisses to the soft spot behind her ears, nuzzling and licking at that sensitive skin until she was moaning. I moved to her collarbones. They'd teased me all night and now I made them pay. As I roamed her body with my lips, she moved her hands over mine. Her lips in my hair, her fingers caressing my earlobes, her arms on my back, her legs around my waist, her feet on my calves, she was everywhere. We were skin on skin, exploring and appreciating each other. It was the way our first time would have been if we'd not had the intense and explosive sexual tension that had built from the instant I saw her tonight.

I ran my jaw over her nipples and they stiffened as my beard scrapped them. Bella moaned again as I drew her pink buds into my mouth and between my fingers, working them gently. Her breasts were a perfect fit for my hands. In no particular hurry, I continued my downward journey down her flat abdomen towards her naked mound. I had never really thought about it fully, but I supposed she needed to be bare for her job. The sight of her clit and vulva just waiting for me there had my dick fully erect and throbbing. But, this was about pleasuring Bella - not for my gratification. I was done being selfish. I grazed her exposed sex and she shuttered. Instead of stopping there to explore, I moved down her legs. I licked and kissed my way down one graceful and toned leg. I pressed a kiss on the inside of her bent knee, my breath fanning her skin.

"Edward, you're teasing me again." Her hands were in my hair and her legs began quivering again. I nibbled my way up the inside of her other thigh, leaving a damp trail as I went. She sighed in pleasure. When my mouth reached her apex, I spread her thighs wide and settled my hands on her beautiful belly and settled in for a more thorough exploration. Using my thumbs, I spread her lips and slid my tongue along her velvety soft folds of flesh. She gasped out loud, her fingers tightened on my hair, pulling softly. I flicked my tongue gently back and forth across her cleft and leisurely stroked her clitoris with my thumbs. Bella trembled beneath me, her hips began writhing in unison with the movements of my tongue. After a minute or so, she whimpered my name and I added a suction and swirl with my mouth. I could feel her climax building and as I plunged my tongue deep into her, she cried out forcefully. I worked my tongue and thumb in sync and then her body shuttered and her vaginal walls began spasming. When the last of her contractions subsided, I left my position between her legs and worked my way again up her stomach to her mouth with one long lick. Her hands were still anchored in my hair.

Her eyes were closed and a smile played across her lips. Her breathing was ragged as I drew her lips to mine. "Bella, are you okay?"

She lifted her lids halfway and laughed. "Are you kidding?" she asked softly. "I'm much better than okay. That was an out-of-body experience. I've never had anything like that done to me before."

"Are you kidding me?" I smiled against her lips. "Well, remind me to make a note to do that every time we make love."

"Let me go and get a pen and paper right now." She made as if to pull away and get out of bed. With a laugh, I held her in place.

My erection poked against her thigh. "Are you ready for more?"

"More?" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "Yes," she breathed out. "Edward, I've never had a lover like you." Her words were like a salve to my ego. I was determined to make up for my initial...er...shortcomings.

I rolled over onto my back, pulling her on top of me. The sight of her naked above me made me ever further aroused, if that was possible. I could feel my dick twitch in anticipation. I guided her to my cock and she drew me into her hot center. She threw her head back as I buried myself to the hilt inside her. We both groaned in pure pleasure. She rode me with abandon and my hands grasped her buttocks guiding her as she moved herself up and down. As my climax fast approached, I pulled her mouth to mine and our tongues danced in a deep kiss. I slid my hands to her hips, giving me leverage to fill her more deeply. I thrust harder and faster until I felt her release and I let go and came along with her, calling out her name as I did.

She collapsed onto my chest, both of us satisfied and exhaused. Our sweaty bodies merged into one as I put my arms around her, holding her close. Neither of us said a word - we were indulging in post sex glow in silence. I listened to her heart beat next to mine and felt complete. There was not a doubt in my mind that I wanted Bella for the rest of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

_---------------_

_This complicated matters. I'd been watching this one for some time now and there had never been a man in the picture. I'd watched as they couldn't keep their hand off each other fumbling their way to her door. I waited in the shadows across the street for some time but the man never left. She wasn't aware that I'd already been inside her home, memorizing the layout of her floor plan. I'd done this to all of them, each of them unaware of my visits. I would come back another night to set my plan for her in motion. One of them I had already made mine._ _She_ _will be one of mine soon as well._

--------------

**BPOV**

_I was dreaming. I was dreaming of a warm body lying next to me in my bed. In my dream, I was running my hands up and down the chest, letting my fingers explore the sculpted lines beneath them. This was a_ good _dream. I let my fingers roam lower, encountering the waistband of the body's underwear. I slipped my hand beneath the elastic and found a hot, hard length awaiting me. No, this was a_ great _dream! A hand encircled my wrist, stilling my exploration. But, I wasn't finished!_

My eyes popped open and I found it hadn't been a dream. I was looking up into Edward's grinning face.

"Well, good morning to you too, beautiful."

"Oh." I could feel the blush running up my face. I giggled and buried my face into his chest.

He laughed and pressed his erection into my thigh. "Hey, you have to finish what you started," he joked.

"Give me a minute, okay?" I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. There was no way I was making out with Edward with morning breath. He followed me into the bathroom, tented underwear and all.

Last night, we'd made love until we were both spent, our smiles as wide as the Cheshire Cat. I'd asked him to stay the night and that set off another round of lovemaking. Eventually, we'd found our way to the shower and I'd dug out an unopened toothbrush from my last visit to the dentist so he could brush his teeth. He'd borrowed my deodorant and reclaimed his discarded underwear from the floor of my bedroom. We'd fallen asleep in a sexed up stupor and a tangle of arms and legs.

He brushed his teeth alongside me. It was nice. It felt comfortable and right somehow, like we'd been married for a decade. Rinsing, our attention turned to his still tented boxer briefs and it was back to the bed for another round. I couldn't get enough of this man.

Sighing in contentment, I gradually realized that we'd better get moving. I had my appointment with Jasper today and I still needed to do my run and shower. It would take me forever to get the snarls out of my hair. I didn't mind though, considering how they'd gotten there. Making out with Edward was worth the subsequent tangles.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked him, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm... I could think of a few things," he answered, kissing my collarbone.

"Edward, seriously, you have to stop or we'll never leave the bed today."

"I like that idea." His mouth moved to my nipples.

I giggled and pulled his face up and away from my body. His lips were still puckered into a kissable pout. I squished his cheeks and kissed those wonderful lips and then sat up.

"I have to go see Jasper today. I have no idea how long my appointment will be but I could meet you afterwards."

He groaned, seeing I was serious about leaving the bed. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "How about you come over to my place and I'll cook for you. You've never been to my place."

"Sounds perfect. I'll call you when I done at Jasper's."

We got dressed, Edward putting his sweater and slacks back on from last night and I put on my running clothes. He left me at the front door with a long drawn out kiss and his address.

When he left, I closed the front door and slid down it, sitting on the floor beaming. He was marvelous. _How did I get so lucky in love?_ Although neither of us had said it out loud, I knew we loved each other. It was only a matter of time before the unspoken became spoken. I pushed myself back to my feet and headed out for my run. I made the loop in record time.

I showered and got dressed. I knew I was going to Edward's after my meeting so I chose a skimpy black lace bra and thong and topped them with jeans and a deeply v-necked dark blue long sleeve tee. My intimates would drive Edward wild, I just knew it. His reaction to the corset had clued me in on how much he loved feminine undergarments. I smirked remembering his expression last night.

I headed to Jasper's office downtown. I was a little nervous having someone know all the sad and gory details of my financial situation but if he could help, more power to him. I knew I couldn't be a dancer forever. The day would come when my looks would fade and no one in their right mind would wante a wrinkled old lady dancing in their club. So, I needed to prepare myself for the future somehow and any money I could save towards that would be my cushion until I could find another job.

Jasper's office was very elegant and tasteful, and yet reeked of luxury. I wondered if his wife had done the decorating. If so, she was very, very good at what she did. The receptionist announced my arrival and his assistant fetched me from the waiting area and led me to Jasper's private waiting room. She buzzed into his office and told him I'd arrived. I sat there, gripping my stack of papers and waited. Before long, his office door opened and a tiny, black haired woman emerged, followed by a tall, blond man. His assistant nodded in my direction.

"Bella," he boomed. He strode my direction and gripped my hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Jasper and this is my wife, Alice." She bounded my direction and stuck her hand out to me. "Hi, Bella! I've already heard so much about you! Edward just raves about how wonderful you are." She smiled widely, revealing a rather adorable set of dimples.

I could feel that damn blush creeping up my neck. What did one say to a greeting like that? "Wow! Well, congratulations are in order for you two, I suppose. Edward told me about how beautiful your wedding was."

Alice started chattering about their wedding and honeymoon. She was very exuberant and animated, gesturing with her hands. I couldn't help but like her. Jasper stood by her side just smiling at her. I could tell her adored her. He finally, gently cut her off with a quick kiss on her temple. "Alice, honey, Bella and I need to get to business matters."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I get out of control talking sometimes and forget! Bella, could we get together sometime and have lunch? I'd love to get to know Edward's Bella better. Please?"

How could I resist? "Of course! I'd love that." We exchanged numbers and she kissed Jasper goodbye and waved to his assistant and she was gone. It was like the calm after a tornado.

Jasper ushered me into his office and seated us at a large conference table and we got down to the business at hand. He started by explaining how the firm worked and what services they provided their clients. He asked me about my long term goals, financially speaking. He brought his laptop over and sorted the papers I'd brought as we talked and began reviewing the documents one by one.

We started with my pay stubs and I explained how I'd come to start dancing and about the loan that Royce had given me. He asked a lot of questions and I gave answers as best I could.

"Bella, it appears that you claimed you earned about $430,000 last year and paid taxes on that amount but you only deposited less than $88,000. Does that sound about right?"

"Whatever it says on my tax returns, I guess so." I had no idea. I didn't really pay attention to things like that.

"And does that sound about right for the last few years, since you've been at Jane's?"

"The first year I was there, I didn't earn that much because I didn't start on the stage - I started at the bar. Then, when I got promoted, that's when my pay went up. Royce takes 30%, from all the girls but more from me to pay back the loan."

"Do you have any idea what interest rate he's charging you for the loan or even how much you've paid back? Did he give you any kind of paperwork for the 'loan?'"

"No, not really. When I questioned him about it - this was during the first year I worked there - he got angry and I dropped the subject."

Jasper pulled out a calculator and did some quick math. "According to my math, you've paid Royce more than $1,050,000 in the past three years. How much did you borrow from him to start with?"

My mouth dropped open. _What the fuck?_ I knew Royce was taking a shitload of money from me but I had no idea how much that had equated to over the past four years. I stammered, trying to find my voice. "Are you kidding me? I only borrowed $300,000 from him to get the bill collectors caught up and to get the house out of foreclosure." Jasper sat back and looked at me, his fingers gripping the armrests of his chair. My heart was pounding and I could feel the sweat under my arms.

"Jasper, what do I do?" I whispered.

"You've tried to talk to him about it?" I nodded. "And he refused to discuss it?" I nodded again. He thought for several minutes. "Let me figure out how to approach this before you do anything, okay? I'm sorry I startled you with this but you need to know where your money is going. Do you understand?"

I found my voice and now I was furious. "I can't believe this. How could I have been so stupid? I'm a moron!"

"No, you were just a kid that got taken advantage of. He knew exactly what he was doing, I have no doubts. You were in desperate need of a job and then cash and he exploited that vulnerability." He reached and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Now, let's move on."

We reviewed my homeowner's insurance and he looked up comparables in my neighborhood and deemed me well insured. The car insurance passed his inspection. Having more than liability was laughable since my car was so old. The stack of medical bills was huge, but he took his time examining each one. He told me he thought we could negotiate the amounts and possibly reduce the amount owed since they were more than four years old. He also recommended a living will since I didn't have one - not that I felt I had any assets worth anything.

At the end of our meeting, I felt hopeful. Jasper had me leave the papers with him for further review. He said he'd get back with me in the next week or so and we'd work out a plan for dealing with my predicament with Royce. I was so thankful that Edward had sent me to Jasper and I told him so.

"Bella, it's what I do. It's been my pleasure meeting with you and I really hope that I can be of assistance. And, as Alice said, we've heard so much about you from Edward that I look forward to getting to know you." He paused and smiled. "I know Alice can be a bit overwhelming at first but she is sincere. Would you make sure to have lunch with her?"

"Of course! I thought she was quite charming. I'd love to meet her again and I'll call her to set something up."

I left Jasper's office with a heavy heart but a light step. I felt assured that Jasper could help me if anyone could and relieved that someone smarter than me with money had a firm grasp on my finances. Plus, I was on my way to see Edward.

Last night had been fantastic. I still couldn't believe it had turned out the way it did, my face burned just thinking about the pleasure he'd given me. We were so good together. He had been so tender and caring, making certain that my climax came first before he finished. I'd never had a considerate lover, one who put me before themselves. It was a new and welcome experience. It had been so cute, the way he'd been so upset about coming too quickly our first time. I'd had an orgasm before he'd really even gotten started and he was concerned that I hadn't gotten my fill of bliss before he had. He'd more than compensated for his perceived "short comings" last night and then again this morning.

My car gave me some trouble getting started but finally it caught and I headed to Edward's place. I called to let him know I was on my way. It had started raining and gotten dark while I'd been at Jasper's and the roads were slick and crowded with rush hour traffic. It seemed to take an eternity to get there. Finally I arrived at his building - a modern high rise, complete with a doorman. It was in a newer neighborhood and my car stuck out like a sore thumb. I'd bet the only 15 year old rusted Hondas they saw around here belonged to the help.

Edward had obviously let the doorman know I was his expected guest because he sent me right up. I shook the rain out of my hair as best I could and took the elevator up to his floor. He was waiting in his doorway with a smile on his face. He wore a black tee, faded jeans and his feet were bare. As soon as I reached him, he grabbed and lifted me until my legs were around his waist and kissed me like he hadn't seen me for days. He kicked the door shut behind him and kissed me senseless, our tongues dancing together. When he finally released me, I could barely trust my legs to hold me upright.

"Hi," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi yourself," I grinned back.

His place was almost as breath-taking as he was. The first thing I noticed was the view. It was spectacular - a sweeping view of the city lit by the night lights. "Wow! The view is incredible!" I said.

"Yeah, it is." He was looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and checked out the rest of the place. The living room was tastefully decorated, especially for a single guy - not too over-the-top and not too stark. His style was comfortable modern in tones of brown and sage green. He showed me around, walking behind me with his arms around my waist, his face against mine, showing me all of the rooms and we ended up in the kitchen. It was gigantic - a gourmet cook's dream. He had ingredients for our dinner on the counter and pans already on the stove.

"So," I asked between kisses, "what's for dinner?"

He affected an Italian accent, "For ju, madam, vee has chicken alfredo an zee Frencha breada."

I laughed and said, "What can I do to help, Monsieur Cullen?"

"You can pour the wine and enjoy the view." So, I was happy to watch Edward as he began cooking. He was gorgeous. The black tee fit him perfectly, showcasing his torso and the jeans...oh, the jeans. _Yummy_.

"So, how was your meeting with Jasper? And, I already got a call from Alice." He turned and caught me ogling. "She approves of you."

"Oh, really? Well, I liked her too. She's a tiny thing, huh?" He smiled and nodded and I continued. "The meeting with Jasper went great. I think he'll really be able to help me out." I filled him in on the details.

"God, that guy Royce is a total ass." Edward was mad. "I can't believe he's had the gall to cheat you out of so much money. Are you going to say something to him or wait for Jasper's advice?"

"I'll wait to see what Jasper comes up with. I don't want Royce to see what's coming and have a chance to wiggle out of it with some trumped up excuses."

We talked a while longer until dinner was finally ready. The food smelled heavenly and tasted even better. We went into his dining room where, again, the view was striking. As we ate, Edward questioned me about Royce. "So do you think you'll get your money back out of him or is it gone for good?"

"I can only hope. I just don't know if I'll have a job when it all goes down."

"What will you do if he fires you? Any other job prospects?"

"No," I sighed. "I honestly don't know what I'll do. I mean, this is the first job I've even had. I guess I could always find another job dancing."

"Would you want to try anything different?"

"I guess I would but I don't know what that would be. I'm good at dancing but my looks won't hold out forever."

He gave a low growl. "Your looks are great and you enjoy dancing but you're right, it won't last forever. Maybe you could teach...or just dance for me..." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed. "I'll dance for you anytime, Edward. Just say the word. I'll even give you a private lap dance." I wiggled my eyebrows right back at him.

"I'll take you up on that, Isabella Swan." He leaned across the table and took my lips with his. "But I don't have any big bills on me right now," he joked.

"Oh, I think we can work out some sort of payment plan. Don't you think?" I teased.

"Hell, yes. I do believe we can."

That effectively ended dinner. We ended up on his couch, kissing each other until I was a pile of goo. He pulled at my shirt and managed to tug it off over my head. He pulled in a deep, shaky breath at the sight of my barely there black bra. With a groan, he pulled the cups down and captured my nipple in his mouth. After he'd properly acknowledged that one, he moved to the other. I could feel the dampness begin between my legs and it seep into my panties. He moved his mouth down my belly and tickled me with his beard.

He reached and unzipped my jeans and I lifted my butt as he slid them down and off my legs. He sat back, seeing my black lace panties and groaned. "Bella, you are killing me with the sexy underwear." I laughed, knowing that would be his reaction and pulled his lips back to mine. I could feel his arousal against my leg. I let my hands wander under his t-shirt, loving the feel of his skin. I ran my hands down his back, into and below the waist of his jeans. He wasn't wearing any underwear. _Oh, God_. That was unbelievably hot.

He pulled back from me and whipped his shirt off and stood and undid his jeans. He pushed the jeans down and off his legs and his dick stood at attention. I reached and stroked his beautiful cock. It was as soft as velvet and throbbed beneath my hands. He laid himself back down on the couch on top of me, his knees pushing mine apart. He rubbed his cock back and forth against the lace of my panties and I moaned into our connected mouths. I reached for his hands and our fingers interlaced as we kissed, touching our tongues one to the other.

He reached beneath me and undid my bra and threw it on the floor. Instead of pulling my panties off as well, he slid his hand inside them and began stroking me as I stroked him. He moved his lip's ministrations back to my breast and cupped the other with his hand, kneading it and gently pulling at my nipple.

"Edward, please. I need you in me," I breathed.

He slid his hand out and pushed the fabric of my panties aside and guided his cock into me. He filled me completely with his first stroke and I gasped in pleasure. We stilled for a moment, enjoying the connection of our bodies. Then slowly, he began moving inside me. Long, leisurely strokes accompanied by his thumb against my clit. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he moved deeper still, my hips matching his strokes. The sounds our breaths made as we moved together heightened my arousal. He was so perfect. We were so perfect together.

"Bella, you drive me mad." He began moving faster and pulled my legs onto his shoulders and the position allowed him to fill me to the hilt. The sensation drove me over the edge. "Ed...war...d," I cried as he moved faster and faster. "Bella, are you ready?" I could only nod as my orgasm hit me. We came together in a rush of ecstasy and then stilled.

His lips found mine again. "Bella, you..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, Edward." He rolled us onto our sides, facing each other and our hands intertwined as we lay there. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella. It may be too soon to say, but I love you. I felt it the first time I laid eyes on you."

Tears filled my eyes. My happiness bubbled over He loved me. Edward loved _me_. And I loved him. "Edward, I love you too. More than you can know. It just feels so right." I moved my head to close the inch between us and kissed his lips. He pulled a throw from the back of the couch and pulled it around us and we laid there in each other's arms for the longest time.

I while later, I realized I had dozed off and Edward was gone. I heard dished clink in the kitchen and pulled the throw around me and headed in that direction. He was redressed and doing dishes. When he saw me standing there, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." I walked over and kissed his back as he stood at the sink.

"No, I can't believe I fell asleep. Someone kept me up too late last night." He smiled, dried his hands and turned and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and said, "Was it worth it?"

"Absolutely. You can keep me up any night you want." I got dressed and helped Edward finish the dishes and we chatted about nothing in particular. Conversation between us came easily.

He asked me to stay but I had to get home. Unfortunately, I had to work the next night and Edward did too. If I stayed the night, I knew we wouldn't get much sleep. Our schedules were all over the place and we weren't able to schedule time to connect again for the next few days, much to our disappointment. We agreed to play it by ear and he said he'd call me when he got a chance. I made a pouty face and he kissed me silly until it disappeared. He walked me down to my car and luckily, it started just fine and I headed home.

When I got up the next morning, I had a message from Alice. She wanted to get together for lunch. Boy, she was a persistent little thing. I gave her a call back. She answered and I said, "Alice? It's Bella, Edward's...er...friend, returning your call." I hesitated, not knowing what we were. We were in love but did that make us boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers? How would one define this thing between us?

"Bella! Thank you for calling me back. Sorry to be so forward. I couldn't wait for you to call me." We laughed.

"Sure, not a problem. When can we do lunch? I'm looking forward to it."

We talked about it and decided on a date and time. After we'd settled on that she said, "Edward also told me that you paint and that I would like your style. Do you have some finished work that I could see? Maybe bring a few pieces with you to lunch."

"Oh, really? I thought he was just massaging my ego by saying that. I can't believe he was serious. I guess I could bring a few with me. They aren't huge so...sure, I can do that."

"Great. Well, I look forward to our lunch and getting to know you, Bella Swan."

We said our goodbyes and I went for my run. It was getting colder each day we inched towards winter and the leaves were in full fall color, a few of them already falling. I'd missed my usual nail appointment yesterday in lieu of my appointment with Jasper so I hurried to shower and dress and went to Phang's. After that, it was time for my shift at Jane's.

I got to the club and checked the schedule board. I was down for more than my usual share tonight. _What's up with that?_ I started getting ready when Angela wandered into the dressing room.

"Hey, Bella. You hear the latest news?"

"No, Ang. What's up?"

"Victoria's missing."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -- Go right now to youtube and pull up Celine Dion's At Last (not the live version, this one: /watch?v=KophuMRffdA). When you get to where the * is in the story, press play.**

_---------------_

_The new man in this one's life was really putting a kink in my plans. I was moving on to Plan B to get to her. Tomorrow, she'd feel fear. I_ could feel my dick growing hard just thinking about the look on her face.

_The red head hadn't been any trouble. She'd begged just like the others before her but it hadn't spared her life._ Just thinking of it, I wrapped my hand around myself and began to stroke. I closed my eyes and remembered how she'd looked spread before me with her limbs tied down, tears streaming down her face. As I thought of her struggling beneath me, I moved closer to my climax. I came remembering the instant I ended her life.

**---------------**

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as Bella left my office, I picked up the phone and placed a call. When the voice answered on the other end, I explained the situation. I was assured that everything would be handled properly. I was advised to tell my client to be patient and to tell her that I was taking care of the situation, nothing more. Then the phone went dead in my ear.

---------------

**Bella POV**

"Ange, what do you mean, missing?" She shrugged.

"She didn't show up for work last night and again today. Royce tried to call her but there's no answer." She giggled. "I'll bet money that she hooked up with some sugar daddy and headed with him to Vegas. Emmett's going by her house after work to see if she's there."

We talked for a few more minutes until I had to slip out to talk to Eric about my music for the night. The night's musical recipe was a heaping spoonful of Jonny Lang, a pinch of Madonna, a dash of Jamiroquai, one tablespoon of The Roots with some Sade mixed in for flavor. I felt bitter towards Royce but I danced my heart out and Edward was on my mind the whole time. I was dancing for him and he wasn't even here. Before I left for the night at 2AM, Royce announced another staff meeting tomorrow before the club opened. I didn't say a word to Royce. I would see what plan Jasper came up with.

I flipped my phone open on the way out of the club and had a text message from Edward.

_So when do I get that lap dance? : ) Thinking of you and me and how good we are together._

Holy Moses on a cracker. That man could get me hot and I wasn't even with him. So he wanted a lap dance, did he? He really hadn't gotten to see me dance, other than the few minutes before Mike attacked me that night we'd met. Oh, I'd do a lap dance for him, all right; he'd get the best lap dance of his life. I smirked to myself and sent him a text back.

_Only when you've been a VERY good boy... I want you right now_.

It was pouring rain outside. _Yuck_... The trail would be muddy during my run tomorrow. My car was sluggish starting again and I made a mental note to ask Jake to take a look at it the next night. I drove home thinking about Edward's text. I'd have to arrange a very special session for the two of us and I had an idea in mind. My belly quivered just thinking about it.

My phone signaled a new text. It was from Edward.

_I'm coming over._

I laughed out loud. We were both undoubtedly exhausted but couldn't get enough of each other. I hurried home and jumped in the shower but didn't dress in anything more than a robe. _Why get dressed when it would all come off anyway?_ I was towel drying my hair when the door bell rang. He must've been leaving the hospital when he'd gotten my text back.

I flung the door open and he greeted me with a long, hot kiss. I pulled him in and he shut the door behind him and slid the lock into place.

"I like this look," he gestured towards my robe.

"Thanks." He tugged the belt of my robe open and groaned when he saw I was naked beneath it. He slid it off my shoulders and pulled me flush against him, his tongue slipped between my lips. His hands slid down my shoulders, around my breast and circled my waist. We made it to the bed, I undressed him as we went and he pleasured me for the better part of an hour. When we finally climaxed together, we lay across my bed, flat on our backs, both of us breathing hard.

"So, was I a good boy?" he asked.

"Mmmmm, very good boy," I replied back. "Someone was trying very hard to earn that lap dance, huh?"

He grinned. "Damn straight. I'm looking forward to it."

I said what I'd thought to myself earlier. "It'll be the best fucking lap dance you've ever had."

He made a choking sound and rolled on top of me for another session of steamy sex. _How could he be ready again this quickly?_ Not that I wasn't, but it's different for a man. He was insatiable and I loved it. We finally fell asleep, our limbs intermingled.

I awoke the next morning curled on my side and Edward was spooning me with his arm around my waist. I gingerly eased onto my back, trying not to wake him. I studied him in the morning light. He was so beautiful. I lightly traced my fingers along his jaw line. His face was relaxed but his lips were pursed slightly into an almost pout. I trailed my fingers along his long dark eyelashes and over his eyelids. His forehead held a few fine lines but otherwise his skin was flawless. A lock of hair lay on his forehead. I brushed it back and dropped a soft kiss on his forehead and slid out of bed.

I jotted him a quick note, dressed and headed out for my run. It was still misty and overcast after the rain last night. When I hit the forest path, it was as I'd suspected last night. It was soggy and slippery. I ran carefully trying to avoid the majority of the puddles. Before long, I was soaking wet from the mist and the raindrops dripping from the leaves above me. I was about fifteen minutes into my run when I notice a figure on the path in front of me. _That's odd._ Occasionally, on a nice day, I passed people on this path but for the most part, I had it all to myself. I liked it that way. I couldn't imagine someone being out on this path on a day like today. I sensed my fear and slowed my pace.

He was walking towards me and was dressed in all black, his head down. Just as I came abreast of him, he raised his head and I could see he was wearing a ski mask. My heart skittered and I could feel my stride falter. He grinned widely and started running towards me, his arms outstretched, his hands clawed. I screamed and skidded to an almost dead stop on the wet trail. I pivoted quickly and ran.

I ran faster than I'd ever run in my life. I had the presence of mind to rip my earbuds out so I could hear better. My breath was coming in quick pants as my heart raced. I could feel the fear coursing through my veins and adrenaline fed my legs. I ventured a glimpse over my shoulder to see if he was close and when I did, I tripped on something. I went down on hands and knees and the tears sprang to my eyes. I scrambled back up, not seeing him anywhere behind me and got the hell out of there. When I reached the sidewalk on my street, I didn't slow down but the tears finally spilled over.

I fumbled for my door key, glancing fearfully over my shoulder. I finally fell through the front door, and quickly slammed it shut and locked it. I fell onto my hands and knees sobbing and shivering. My heart felt as though it was going to explode at any second. Edward must have gotten up at some point while I was gone because I heard his footsteps in the hall.

"Hey...," he sang out cheerfully. He rounded the corner in just his underwear and came to a complete stop, his brows furrowed instantly. "What the fuck happened?" He spun me around and shook my shoulders as I continued sobbing. "Isabella. Are you hurt? What happened? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. YOU ARE SCARING ME."

"A...a...man. He, he...came at...me," I wheezed out between sobs. Edward gathered me in his arms, lifted me and carried me to the kitchen. He set me on the bar with his hands still around my waist.

"Bella, honey. Please, talk to me. Calm down. I need to know what happened. Please?"

I took a few breaths, as deeply as I could. I reached for him blindly through my tears, my hands shaking and he hugged me tightly. I felt safe in his arms. No one could touch me with Edward as my protector. I whimpered into his chest. "I was running and there was a guy." I sobbed a few moments. "He came at me. He was wearing a ski mask. I ran and I fell."

That's when I realized I was muddy. My arms from the elbow down and legs from the knee down were covered in mud. Dr. Cullen kicked in.

"Jesus Christ. Let me see." He took my hands and examined the palms and then did the same for my knees. He turned on the water in the kitchen sink and wet a dish towel. Wiping gently, he cleared away as much of the mud as he could. I'd managed to calm down somewhat but was still shivering.

"I don't see any broken skin but we need to get you cleaned up so I can see better. And, you're soaking wet. No wonder you're shivering." He picked me up from the counter and I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist and buried my face in his neck. A few sniffles squeaked out as he carried me to the bathroom and turned the shower on with one hand. As he waited for the water to warm, he gently sat me on the bathroom counter and peeled my arms and legs from his body. He started by removing my soaked t-shirt, sports bra, sneakers and socks. He brought me gently to my feet and pulled my shorts and underwear off. He stripped out of his underwear and pulled us both into the warm spray.

He pulled me into his arms and we stood in the water for a very long time, not speaking. Finally, he released me and looked into my eyes. "May I wash you, Bella?" he asked softly. I nodded, a lump in my throat and he reached for a washcloth and began washing me. Gently, he ran the cloth over my entire body, taking extra special care with my palms and knees. He then rinsed me and poured shampoo into his palm and began massaging it through my hair and scalp. It felt so good that I could only lean my back into his chest, my eyes closed in bliss. I could feel the fear and tension leaving me as his fingers worked their magic. He rinsed my hair free of suds and I, in turn, washed his hair and then his body.

As I ran the cloth over every inch of his body, I committed his form to memory. He was a fine specimen, perfect in every way. Muscles rippled as he moved and flexed his back and chest. His abdomen was taut and defined; his legs were lean and strong. Even his feet were perfect in my eyes. When the shower water began to run cool, he turned it off and bundled me into a towel. He wrapped one around his waist and another around my head like a turban.

With his arm around my waist, he guided me to the bed and I sat down on the edge. "Let me see," he said. He took my hands and turned them, palms up. There were a few abrasions but nothing serious. He kissed each one tenderly. If the path hadn't been muddy, I would have been seriously hurt. As it was, the rain had softened the ground enough that I had barely broken the skin in a few places. He examined my knees next and they passed inspection. I would have a few bruises but no cuts.

"Can we talk about what happened? I think I got the gist of it but tell me, in detail, what happened." He rocked back on his heels and sat next to me on the bed.

I hung my head, looking at my hands. "I got up and went for my run," I began quietly. "I hardly ever see anyone on the path, much less on a dreary day like today. I was about 15 minutes in and there was a guy coming towards me on the path but his head was down. When he looked up, I saw he was wearing a mask and he ran towards me, his arms out like he was going to grab me..." I broke off, sobs coming anew. Edward pulled me close to his chest. I continued, "I just turned and ran. I fell when I looked back to see if he was coming. I must've tripped on a tree root or something. I just got up and ran until I got to the front door. Edward, I'm scared. What if he comes back?"

He sighed. "Bella, I don't want you running alone any more. It's not safe. He might be waiting there the next time for you to come back." He paused in thought. "My building has a gym. Come there and run on the treadmill. You'll be safe there."

He kissed my forehead. "Let's get you into something warm and dry. Then we need to call the police and tell them what happened."

I shook my head. "I doubt that will do any good. He's probably long gone by now." I sighed. "I do need to let Emmett know though. It may totally unrelated to the club, but he should know. It was probably a random thing."

I moved to my dresser, pulling out undergarments. Edward agreed. "You're probably right, that it was random. But I don't want you back out there alone. Promise me?"

I promised. There was no way I was going back out there by myself. I wasn't a total idiot. Now that I thought about it, it probably hadn't been a smart move all along. There were too many predators in the world. It disgusted me.

I didn't want to go to work today. I wanted to stay home, snuggled in bed the rest of the day with Edward. I was furious with Royce but couldn't let him know it but on the other hand, if Victoria was still out, they were short a girl. If I didn't show up, it would make it that much harder on the other girls and God knows, I needed the money. I was thankful I hadn't skinned my knees - that would've put me out of work for a few days until they healed. Bandaids don't look so great onstage.

My fear reared its ugly head again. "Can you come over and stay with me tonight? I don't want to be here alone." I asked Edward as I dressed. He was still sitting on my bed, in his towel watching me dress.

"Of course, sweetheart. My shift ends at midnight but it will take me a while to finish charts. I can be here by 2. That ok?"

My eyes filled with grateful tears and I nodded. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." He pulled me down into his lap. "I'll be here. You're safe with me, okay?" I nodded again.

A thought occurred to me and a spiral of fear twisted through me. I stiffened in Edward's arms. I heard the panic in my voice. "You don't think he knows where I live do you?"

"God, I hope not. Have you noticed anything funny or anyone watching you?"

"No, if I had I'd have told Emmett about it."

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight? Are you afraid to be here?"

_Was I?_ I thought about that for a minute. "No, I think I will be all right as long as you're going to be here," I said with conviction.

"How about this? I don't want you to be alone today and you probably don't either so why don't I take you to work and pick you up after my shift?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel better. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He kissed me my lips, a gentle soulful kiss. "Let's get a move on though. I don't want to be late."

I had a surprise planned for Edward tonight, which he wasn't aware of and him picking me up at the club worked out perfectly. We scrambled and got ready. Edward was wearing the same clothes he'd shown up in last night but he didn't care. He changed in to scrubs as soon as he got to work anyway he said. As we drove to the club, the heavens opened and a downpour ensued. With it came lightening and thunder and winds so strong I thought they might blow Edward's car off the road.

We were waved through the gate at the club and he got me to work just in time for the staff meeting. He pulled as closely to the door as he could to spare me from the driving rain. We kissed goodbye and he said he'd see me after work. As we gathered, I noted that Royce looked nervous. He had a few beads of sweat on his brow. There a man I didn't recognize joining us. Royce got things started by introducing him.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Jenks. He's from Jane's office, who is as you know, the owner of the club. He's tells me he's doing some research for our new ad campaign and wants to get input from each of you. You will see him around the club for the next few days. He'll be doing some interviews with each of you so please give him your full cooperation. Now, I'm giving Emmett the floor."

Emmett lumbered to the front of the club. "As you may all already know, Victoria has been absent from the club the last few days. I went by her place last night and it was burned to the ground." There were a few gasps from the rest of us. "Has anyone seen or heard from her?" he continued. We all shook our heads. "If anyone does, please let me know as soon as possible, okay? Also, I've had several reports from some of you of unusual things happening. Lauren's place got broken into and Tanya's car got keyed. So, keep your eyes peeled and let me know if anything weird is going on. That's all I have for today."

With that, we were done and I headed to Emmett. "What's up, Bella?" he grinned at me.

"Sorry to add to your worries but I needed to let you know about an almost attack on me in the park this morning." His grin disappeared and his face went dark as I relayed the information about this morning's incident. I told him Edward had dropped me off this morning and would be picking me up tonight. The guard was familiar with Edward's car now so there was no need for Emmett to notify the guard to let Edward come and go as needed. He agreed that would be best, just in case someone was stalking me or had been watching me. Emmett thought the presence of a man might deter any further incidents but wanted me to let him know if anything else happened. I also had a special request that I needed Emmett's help with and he said he'd take care of it and get back to me. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was truly worried about Victoria and the incidents we'd reported.

I stopped by to see Eric for tonight's music selections and told him about a special request I had. He laughed and said he'd help me out. We went back to the private room and he showed me how to work the controls on the wall panel.

My night was jam packed. Royce had scheduled me for a dance in one of the VIP rooms and with Victoria missing, we all had more stage time to fill. By the time the end of the night rolled around, I was tired but excited for my surprise for Edward. When the club was finally closed, Emmett came by and pressed the key in my hand and told me to have a good time. I was almost all set. I just needed to get ready.

Edward called to let me know he was on his way to get me. I showered quickly in the dressing area and blow dried my hair. Angela helped me with my makeup and false eyelashes and I dressed quickly. My heart was pounding. I hope Edward was pleased. Emmett relayed a message to the guard at the gate; when Edward arrived, he was to come inside to find me instead of waiting in the car.

He came in and Eric showed him to the private room and then left. I was sure Edward was curious and suspicious that something was up. What he didn't know was that tonight, he was getting his very special lap dance.

I knew the club would be closed by the time Edward got here so I'd asked Emmett if I could have the key to the club to lock up after I was finished. We would have the club to ourselves but would only be using the private room. That room was rarely used - reserved for only the most exclusive clients. It was poshly decorated. The walls were draped in dark red velvet and the table and chairs were Old World style with rich leather upholstery. The only other thing in the room was a pole - not just any pole but a highly polished gold pole.

I walked through the club from the dressing room and it was deserted. It was so quiet, I could hear the wind still blowing outside and the rain hitting the awning outside the front door. We were alone. I stood at the door of the private room and took a deep breath. There were butterflies in my stomach. I cracked the door and Edward was standing, leaned against the table. He looked up as I entered the room. His eyes took in my outfit and he smiled, realizing what I had planned. I'd dressed in the outfit I'd worn the first night we met - minus the heels. I went with a pair of four inch stilettos instead.

"Sit down," I said and pulled a straight backed chair out to the center of the floor and motioned to it. He complied willingly, a huge grin on his face. I pushed the music control and the music began to softly play.*****

I walked back to him and drew a finger from one shoulder to the other across his back. I leaned in and whispered, "You've been a very good boy, Edward Cullen." His breath hitched. I walked back to the front, leaving my finger against him and dragging it across his chest. He licked his lips, serious now. I swung my leg up and straddled his lap gently, my skirt split revealing my upper thigh. His hands went immediately to my legs and slid upward. I took his hands and placed them just below my waist and began moving my hips side to side slowly to the rhythm of the music. After a few moments of that, I pressing my chest fully against his and stood, pressing my breasts against his face, running my hands through his hair from forehead to the back of his neck. I turned so that my back was against his chest and continued moving my hips side to side in his lap. I wound my forearms around the back of his neck and my hands in his hair. His hands were still on my hips so I reached and took them in my hands and slid them up under my shirt to my breasts. I could feel his erection against me as I swayed.

I broke away from him, moving to just in front of him but not touching. My hands moved to the hem of my skirt, dragging it up as I ran them up my sides slowly, up into my hair. I moved my hands to the snaps of the skirt, hips still swaying. I unsnapped it and let it fall, revealing the lower portion of my red g-string. I turned my back to him and cupped my butt cheeks with my hands and stuck my ass out, moving it from side to side. Moving to the pole, I spun around it slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling my hair spin out around my shoulders. I put the pole to my back and slid down slowly, unsnapping my shirt as I went. As I slid back up the pole, I let my shirt fall off my shoulders and to my elbows. I walked back to him slowly letting it fall off my arms and to the floor. I was now in just the red lacy bra and g-string and the heels. Again, I straddled his lap, my hips moving in a circle this time and ran my hands through his hair.

His hands moved down my back to cup my ass as my hips continued their circular pattern. His cock was fully erect and my sex just brushed it each time I made a pass. I pulled his hair, forcing his head back and licked my tongue down his throat from his chin to his collarbone. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside, freeing his chest. As I did, I stood passing my lips close to his but not touching them. Again, I pressed my breasts in his face. I then bent at the waist and ducked my head into his lap, moving my head back and forth, caressing the length of his cock with my lips through the fabric of his pants. He hissed and reached for me but I moved out of his reach. I dipped, bending at the knees, bringing my hips close to the floor. I moved my knees apart with my hands and ran them up and down my thighs a few times. I leaned in to his crotch again, my lips on his cock once more and he put one hand on each side of my face. I looked up to see his eyes were closed. "Take it out," I whispered.

His eyes flew open to find mine, his lids heavy with lust. He obeyed, unzipping his pants slowly and unbuttoning them. As he did that, I moved back to the pole and did a few turns. Coming off the pole, I swayed my way to him, unclasping my bra, which opened in the front. I slowly worked the bra straps off my shoulders but not revealing my breasts just yet, teasing him a little. I did my dip to the floor again but this time, instead of my hands working my thighs, they worked the bra. I finally freed them and tossed the bra aside.

I moved directly in front of his chair and could see he'd freed his cock from his underwear. It stood erect and at attention. I placed my foot between his legs, the toe of my shoe just barely touching his balls. He gasped out loud and reached to stroke my leg but I put a finger up, moving it back and forth to say no. He dropped his hands to his sides. I leaned in and just barely brushed his lips with mine. I leaned back and moved my hips slowly like a hula dancer for a few moments. I moved my foot and turned so my bare back was against his bare chest and took his hands moving them to my breasts as my hips moved front to back. Now that his cock was free, I could feel it stroking my crevice as I moved. We stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the intimacy.

I pulled away from him and back onto my feet. I danced my way behind him and pulled the back of his hair so that his head leaned back, almost perpendicular to the floor. I leaned in and gave him a feather light upside down kiss. I released his head and came around the side of him, my thumbs hooked in the sides of the g-string. The g-string tied at the sides so I untied one side slowly and the other and let it fall. I stood before him, my hips swaying, in just my stilettos.

He licked his lips again and his eyelids became hooded with even more lust. I bent at the waist, dipped, bringing my knees all the way to the floor. I went onto my hands and crawled to him. When I reached him, I ran my hands up his pants leg to his waist. I brought my head down and licked his cock from the bottom to the top in one thick lick. He ran his hands into my hair, swallowing hard. I took his length into my mouth and he groaned. I sucked up his entire length and swirled my tongue over the head a few times until I could feel it swell in my mouth. I moved up and straddled his lap, this time impaling myself on his cock. He moaned loudly as I finally brought my lips to his in a deep kiss. I worked my hips around and around and up and down slowly, enjoying the feel of him inside me. He could take it no longer and began pumping in earnest. I met his thrusts and we moved as one, each bringing the other to ecstasy. When we finally came together, it was beautiful.

He shakily said, "You're right. That was the best fucking lap dance I've ever had."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Bella Swan." He kissed me hard.

We separated sometime later and left the club, locking it up as we left. We dashed through the rain to his car. Lightening was popping all around us. Edward and I weren't the only ones creating electricity tonight. He had a firm grasp on my hand as he drove. Occasionally, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I saw him smirk in the light of the dash lights.

"What's so amusing?"

"I've never actually had a lap dance before. I wasn't sure what to expect but I'm pretty sure not every guy gets one like that one. Am I right?"

I laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure they don't. I've never actually given one. I was taught the basics when I started but I only practiced on an empty chair." I smiled at him. "So, I take it you're a fan now?"

"Absolutely. But only from you." It was my turn to smirk.

We turned down the street to my house and saw emergency lights flashing. The street was completely blocked off with police cars and fire trucks. A policeman came over to the car, his head down to shield his face from the driving rain.

"What's going on?" Edward asked him through a crack in his window.

"Do you folks live in the neighborhood?"

"Yes, my house is the third one from the end of the block," I leaned over Edward and said.

"Miss, there's no good way to tell you this but your house is gone," the policeman said. Shock rippled through me. _Gone?_ I couldn't even speak.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"It appears a tree in the front yard fell right through the middle of the house and sparked a small fire. The firemen were able to put the fire out but there's no way you can get to your house tonight, ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm going to need you to leave me your information so we can get in contact with you when it's safe to enter the structure again. Do you have some place you can stay tonight?"

Edward looked at me. I was still unable to speak. He nodded to the officer. "She can stay with me." He pulled out his phone and rattled off my cell phone number to the cop. The officer in turn passed one of his business cards to Edward.

"Feel free to call me in the morning. Oh, wait, it already is morning. Call me about 10:00 and I can give you an update. This storm is so nasty, I don't know when we'll even be able to see the extent of the damages."

"What time did this happen, Officer?"

"About 20 minutes ago. Is there anyone else living in the home besides her?" He pointed to me.

"No, she lives alone." Edward wrapped up the conversation and slowly backed the car down the street. He pulled over to the curb when we were out of the way. "Bella? I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." He leaned across the console and hugged me tightly.

I finally found my voice. "That house is all I have. Everything I own is in there."

"Bella, it's not all you have. You have me. Things can be replaced. People can't. If we'd come straight home from the club, we could be dead right now. Look at it this way, your lap dance may have saved both of our lives."


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Edward had made me smile, in spite of my shock about my home, with his comment about my lap dance saving our lives. As he drove us back to his place, I was silent for most of the drive, wallowing in worry. _What do I do now?_ That home was the only home I'd ever known. I'd fought to save it after Mom died; I'd danced my ass off the last four years trying to keep it. And, now it might not even exist anymore? If so, what a waste the last four years of my life had been.

This day had been a roller coaster...up, down, up, down. I'd woken with Edward in my bed, nearly been attacked in the park, surprised the hell out of Edward with my lap dance and now it had ended on a low note with the storm destroying my house. What a ride.

"Bella? What are you so deep in thought about?" Edward pulled me from my reverie with his question.

I sighed. "It's just been the strangest day. I don't even want to ask what else can go wrong because something will."

He squeezed my hand and shot me a sympathetic look. "I'm here for you, baby. It'll all work out for the best."

We arrived at his building and he hit the clicker to open the parking garage doors. He parked in what was evidently his reserved spot and we took the elevator up. Edward asked if I was hungry and I shook my head. My stomach was in such knots that I knew I'd never be able to keep food down. He took my hand and led me to his bedroom. I stood in the doorway and realized all I had on me was my purse and the clothes on my back - no toothbrush, no pajamas, nothing - it was awkward. It would also be the first night I'd be spending with Edward in his bed.

His bedroom was soothing like the rest of his home. It was painted a spa-like light green and held dark furniture. The bed was massive, its headboard large and covered in what appeared to be leather. His bedding was subtly patterned in tones of the same green and looked blissfully comfortable. The overall effect was tranquil and tasteful.

Edward must have been one step ahead of me in realizing my lack of a change of clothes because he moved around his bedroom pulling out a tee shirt and some shorts from his dresser. "Bella? You can come in. You don't have to stand there all night." He held his hand out to me.

I moved to take his hand. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Edward, thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"Sweetheart," he pulled my head from his chest and cupped my face between his hands, looking me in the eye. "Where else would I have let you go? You belong with me - we belong together, wherever that may be. Never doubt that." He planted a light kiss on my lips and his thumbs caressed my cheeks.

"You are so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He smiled a crooked smile at me. "Let's get ready for bed," he said.

He went to shower and since I'd already showered before he'd gotten to the club, I stripped out of my clothes and tried on the shirt and shorts he'd laid out for me. The shorts were way too long and big in the waist so I just opted for my undies and the tee, which hung almost to my knees.

I wandered into the bathroom. "Borrow whatever you need - even my toothbrush or if you want," he yelled over the spray of the shower. "Sorry I don't have a spare. We'll go tomorrow and get you whatever you need. Sound good?"

"Thanks," I yelled back and availed myself of his toothbrush. He turned off the shower and opened the door, grabbing for his towel. I turned my back to the sink, propped myself on it and admired the view as he dried himself off. _Damn, he was fine._ He caught me eyeballing him and grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I said sheepishly.

He laughed out loud. "You can look anytime you want, Bella. This is all yours." With that, he wiggled his hips, flinging his penis from side to side. It was my turn to laugh out loud. Guys were such dorks sometimes.

I left him to his own devices and perched myself on the edge of the bed, fingering his bed linens. Just as I'd suspected, they were soft and exquisite. Edward appeared a few minutes later and turned down the bed. He slid in and opened his arms to me, beckoning me to join him. I slid in beside him and we lay there spooning, his arms around my waist. I felt safe and loved. It felt like home. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed behind my ear. "I'm glad you're here. This is nice."

"Mmmm, me too," was my only reply. Before too long, he was sound asleep. I lay awake and worried for the longest time. I was extremely anxious about what I'd see tomorrow. Would my house be as bad as I thought? When I finally fell asleep, it was fitful. I had dreams - frustrating dreams that never resolved themselves. When I finally woke, it took me a few minutes to figure out where I was. _Oh, Edward's bedroom._ But I was alone. _What time is it?_ I pushed my body upright and stumbled to my feet, still disoriented. I got my bearings and went towards the living area. As I entered, I could hear Edward on the phone in the kitchen. I headed that way and he waved from his perch on a bar stool at the island as I came into view. He finished his conversation and laid his cell phone down.

"Good morning, beautiful. You get any sleep?"

"Some, I guess. It was a long night." I joined him at the bar.

"I figured as much. I woke up a few times and you were talking in your sleep." He pulled me in and ran his hands up my legs and cupped my butt, pulling my hips in tight to him. He kissed my cheek as he let me go. He said, "I called the officer who gave me his card last night. The fire department cleared us to get into your house today but only with an escort. I'll warn you, he said it looks like a total loss."

I could only imagine. Edward continued, "I called work and told them I wouldn't be there today. I also called Emmett and told him you'd need a few days off work to get things ironed out. That ok?"

"God, I hadn't even thought about that. Thanks for doing that. I guess I need to call the insurance company too and get that whole process started. Jasper has my paperwork though so I guess I'll need that information from him."

"I can do that for you while you get dressed if you want. We'll need to stop somewhere to get you some things too. When you're ready, we can head over to the house."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek and rested my hand his chest. "Edward, thanks again for taking such good care of me. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Seriously." He swatted my butt. "Now go get dressed before I rip that shirt off of you and we never get out of here today."

I headed off to pull myself together and he picked up the phone and called Jasper to get the insurance information. I really was grateful to have some support through this ordeal. I could've done it alone but it was easier having help. I'd dealt with my mother's illness and subsequent loss alone. I wondered how much easier it would have been to have Edward to lean on during that time. Instead, I'd done it on my own. I'd had no one to share my grief with.

I pulled my clothes on from last night and used Edward's toothbrush again. I didn't bother with a shower, figuring I would get messy being in the house. Hadn't the officer said something about a fire? I sighed to myself. _Might as well get this over with._

We left Edward's and drove to my home. While it wasn't raining any longer, the sky was still dark and threatening. On the way, he'd told me Jasper was taking care of calling in the insurance claim and he'd promised to get back to us as soon as he knew more. As we turned onto my block, the wind damage to the homes along my street was obvious. Limbs were down in almost all of the yards and in the streets. Shingles were curled up and in general, it looked exactly like a storm had blown through. I could see a fire department pickup was parked in front of my house. The whole perimeter of my yard was roped off in yellow caution tape. We got closer to my home and I saw it. Or rather, what was left of it.

I cried out. One of the massive trees on the right side of my front yard had been uprooted and fallen right through my car and the middle of the house, slanted a little to the left. The root system of the tree and the gaping hole it had left was the first thing you saw when you looked at the house. Then you noticed what was left standing on either side of where it had fallen through the roof.

I'd imagined in my mind that it wasn't as bad as this but in the light of day, it was worse. We got out of the car and Edward strode forward to meet the man that had gotten out of his truck to greet us. I hung back, just staring at the damage. Edward introduced me to the fireman, Felix, who told us to follow him and he lifted the caution tape for us to pass beneath and led the way to what was left of my home.

"As you can see, the tree took out most of the central part of the house. It looks as though a small electrical fire was sparked in the kitchen but that didn't do as much damage, obviously, as this tree." He patted the trunk. "Structurally speaking, we can let you into the back bedroom and part of the living room but the kitchen and front bedroom is off limits." He ducked under a few branches and held them aside as we walked around the house. I could smell charred wood as we rounded the corner by the kitchen.

The top of the tree had landed in the far left corner of my back yard. The back of the house didn't quite as bad as the front but it was still destroyed. The only rooms that looked like they'd survived somewhat was what had been my mother's room and the outer most corner of the living room. My room and the kitchen were buried beneath the trunk of the tree. I peered in the windows and everything I could see looked like a soggy mess. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and drew me in close. "We need to go and get some boxes and salvage what we can before it rains anymore." I just nodded. I hadn't said a word since we'd gotten out of the car. I continued my trek around the house and Edward continued talking with Felix. I ended up leaned against Edward's car staring at the remains of my home. Eventually, the two of them joined me. We got into Edward's car and assumed we were heading to find boxes. As we drove away, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the remnants of my home. _What a disaster._

"You okay?" Edward glanced my way. "I mean, I can't expect you to be but are you holding it together? You're awfully quiet."

"I just can't believe how much damage a single tree did to the house. It's worse than I'd imagined." His phone rang and put an end to our conversation. It was Jasper. Edward hung up and told me that Jasper had called in the claim and an adjuster would be by the house within the hour. We stopped at a hardware store and got boxes and packing tape and headed back to the house.

We arrived back and Felix was still there. While we'd been gone, he'd managed to enlarge the hole to give us access to my mother's room. Edward set about putting the boxes together with the tape after we squeezed through the hole after the fireman.

I looked around at what was left of my mother's room. There were so many memories here. There was the bed where I'd laid with her as she lay dying - the same bed where I'd laid and cried myself to sleep after she'd passed. I ran my fingers over the top of what had been her bureau. "Anything you want to salvage needed to be taken today," Felix prodded me. "The house won't be secured so anyone could break in, you know?"

I felt like I was awake but asleep...in a haze. How does a person decide in the space of a few hours what parts of their lives can be salvaged? How do you make those decisions? I began by opening the drawers of the bureau and pulling things out. Edward passed me a few boxes and I began filling them with my mother's things. I made no distinction as to what I was putting into the boxes. I just wanted to take everything with me and sort through it later. Luckily, most of the things that hadn't been exposed to the elements were dry. The more I packed, the more frantic I became. I felt the overwhelming need to "save" everything. I swept all of her knick knacks from the top of the dresser into a box with one fell swoop.

When one box would become full, Edward or Felix would carry it out. I finally broke down after I'd managed to wrench the closet door open and found our family photo albums in the floor of the closet. I sat there bawling with Edward rubbing my back and telling me everything would be okay. I cried myself out and we finished with the bedroom. I called the furniture a total loss. It was crappy to begin with and after the rain, it wasn't worth salvaging. I kissed my fingers and pressed them to the top of the dresser and said goodbye to my mother's room.

I was still sniffling a little as we exited the house and moved to the living room. Edward's phone rang so he stayed outside to talk while Felix and I squeezed between the tree and the edge of the house into the living area. The furniture there was a total loss but I did manage to save a few of my paintings. They'd been far enough away from the broken edge of the roof that they'd avoided water damage. There wasn't much else to salvage from that room. A few ornamental items and a photo of my mom and I and that was it. Felix helped me out and Edward was still on the phone.

I turned my back to the house and marched to Edward's car. I was so wet and filthy that I didn't even want to get in so I just sat on the curb next to it wallowing in my misery. Edward finally came over and found me. He slipped his arm around me and we just sat there in silence for a while. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I can't believe how flat my car is." He laughed. My car had been parked in the driveway right up next to the corner of the house. It had been the first thing the tree had taken out.

The insurance adjuster pulled up before long and introduced himself to Edward and me before he began his inspection with Felix. Shortly after that, a moving truck pulled up. I looked at Edward questioningly and he told me he'd called them to take the boxes to a storage unit. I wasn't generally a disorganized person but I felt totally out of sorts. _I should've thought of this._ This whole thing had thrown my rational thought process out the window. Of course there were too many boxes to put into his car and it hadn't even occurred to me that we needed to do something with them. _Duh, Bella._

Edward handled the movers. He had them load everything except my paintings in the truck. Those he stashed in the trunk of his car. The moving van left and Felix appeared with the insurance adjuster in tow.

"Ms. Swan? I'm heading back to my office to complete your paperwork for the claim. Based on my initial inspection, it does appear to me that your home is a total loss. I'm sorry," the adjuster said. "I'll get back to you in a few days with my final assessment." With that, he was gone. Felix said his goodbye as well and cautioned us not to enter the house again without someone from the fire department being present. We assured him we wouldn't.

I sat back down on the curb, my arms around my knees and my chin resting on my arms just taking a last look at what was left of my home. Edward sat beside me in silence until I was ready to go.

He opened the car door for me and I hesitated. "Edward, I'm filthy and I don't want to get your car dirty."

"Bella, it's fine. The car can always be cleaned if it needs it. You need a long, hot shower and a nice hot meal. Let's go home."

I slid in and grimaced. "What?" Edward asked.

"I still need a toothbrush and clothes and...just everything."

"That's all been taken care of. Don't worry about a thing," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I called Alice while you were finishing in the living room. If there's one thing that woman loves more than Jasper or decorating, it's shopping. She's already bought most everything you'll need to stay with me and a few changes of clothes for you. I called Harry, my doorman, to let her in my place and she's already delivered everything to the house. Just relax, okay?"

If I hadn't already cried myself out, I would've cried again. Instead I leaned across and planted a kiss on Edward's jaw. _How did I deserve this man?_ He'd thought of everything. I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. I didn't realize I'd nodded off until Edward shook me gently awake. My lack of sleep the night before had caught up with me. We were in his parking garage.

We went upstairs and sure enough, Alice had taken care of me. Edward's bed was piled high with bags and boxes of every size and color. Edward swatted my behind again and sent me to shower while he pawed through the bags. I turned on the water and peeled out of my filthy clothes. When the water ran hot, I stepped under the stream. Edward came into the bathroom carrying an entire bag of toiletries. He handed me three different shampoos and conditioners. "Alice overdoes everything," he explained. He joined me in the shower, scrubbing every inch of me and I did the same for him.

As my hands ran down his torso, his erection prodded at me. It had been a long day and in all honesty, I wanted him to know how much I appreciated his kindness and caring. I knelt before him as the water ran over us. He gasped as my hand wrapped around the base of his manhood and took him in my mouth. His hands slid into my hair and wrapped around the back of my skull as I slowly slid his cock in and out of my mouth. As his tip passed my lips, I added a tongue swirl.

He bucked his hips and began pumping my mouth. He thrust deep and I had to relax my jaw to take his full length. I reached around and grasped his buttocks, drawing him as deeply as he would go. When I added a gentle scrape of teeth, his thrusts became frantic and finally, he tried to pull my head away. "Bella, I'm going to come," he rasped.

I gripped his butt firmer and sucked as hard as I could. He cried out and came in my mouth with a pulsing stream. When he was done, I gently kissed the tip of his cock and stood and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for taking such great care of me. I love you," I whispered to him.

He kissed me, still panting. "I love you too, Bella."

After we dried off, I started plowing through the stack of packages on Edward's bed. Alice literally had thought of everything - even a robe. I slipped into it and caressed the sleeve. It was white and plush and totally snuggly. Edward was rustling around behind me and I didn't pay it much attention until he slipped his arms around me from behind and pushed the lapel of the robe away, kissing my neck. His rough beard scratched at my skin, sending tingles to my lower belly.

"I cleared out a drawer so you'd have a place to store your things. Also, there are hangers in the closet if you want to hang some things."

I turned in his arms and stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his chin. "Thank you. You think of everything."

He sprawled across the bed and watched as I sorted through everything. I was amazed at Alice's prowess. Somehow, she'd guessed correctly on all my sizes, right down to the shoes. There were matching bra and panty sets, pajamas, jeans, shirts and even workout clothes. I put most of the things away and hung all but one set of the clothes. I slipped out of the robe and into the clothes I'd left out. Edward moaned appreciatively when I slipped the robe off and then pouted when I began dressing. I laughed at his very obvious disappointment. It was my turn to swat his butt and tell him to get dressed while I scrounged up some dinner.

His fridge and panty were fairly well stocked for a single guy and I managed to come up with ingredients for a spicy chicken casserole. Edward joined me when he'd finished getting dressed. He opened a bottle of wine and poured us each a glass. He sat on a stool at the island and watched me prepping the casserole.

"I'm just so disappointed about the house. I fought to keep it after mom died and I've been working the last four years to keep it and now it's just gone. It seems impossible that it's gone. So, what do you think the insurance company will do?" I said.

"Honestly, it looked completely unsalvageable to me. The adjuster did say he thought it would be a total loss." I nodded in agreement.

"Jasper checked while I was in his office the other day and he said he thought it was well insured so that's a load off my mind. My car though....that just had liability. It was really old anyway."

"It was pretty flattened." We laughed. "I don't mind taking you to and from work until you get a replacement. If you want...," he trailed off.

I paused my onion chopping. "That'd be nice, thank you. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're staying with me anyway. It'll be nice. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it will be." I leaned across and gave him a long kiss.

I finished my prep on the casserole, slid it into the oven to bake and set the timer. We took out wine into the living room and Edward turned on the TV to the news and pulled me into his side. It was nice, lying there on the couch next to him with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. It was all very domesticated and my heart warmed just thinking of it. I was in my own world until my brain comprehended what the reporter was saying. I bolted upright.

_"Investigators found the body of a young woman who had been missing for several days. Her remains were found in the ashes of a fire which destroyed her home. Twenty-six year old Victoria Barnes had apparently been dismembered before the fire. Police have no leads at this time. If anyone has any information, they are encouraged to call Chicago Police."_

"Bella, what is it? Did you know her?"

"Yeah, she works...er...worked at Jane's. I knew she'd been missing but Ange joked that maybe she'd found a sugar daddy and ran off to Vegas with him. Guess not."

"Wow. That's crazy. You figure Emmett knows?"

"I'm sure he does. I'm going to call Ange and see if she knows anything." I ran for my purse and grabbed my cell, speed dialing Angela's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Bella, hey! Where are you? Emmett said that you would be out for a few days. What's up? Are you running off and eloping with Edward?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, smarty pants." I filled her in on what had happened since I'd last seen her. "And, listen, I just saw a story on the news about Victoria. What's the word there?"

"Oh my god, isn't that awful? Emmett told Eric that she'd had her arms and legs cut off and then evidently, she was burned in her house fire. I just can't believe it. Emmett said that she wasn't even dating anyone so they don't know who could've done it. I think he turned over a list of her ex-boyfriends to the police anyway. Oh, and speaking of creepy...you know that Jenks guys that Royce introduced to us at staff meeting? He's started to talk with the girls and is asking all sorts of weird questions. Not really the type of questions I think would really have anything to do with a marketing campaign. Eh, oh well. Listen, I've gotta run. I'm due on stage in a minute. Are you back tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. Guess I'll have to wait and see. I'll let you go."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I relayed Angela's end of the conversation to Edward and went to the oven to check the casserole. It was nearly ready so I pulled dishes and silverware from the cabinets and set his table. I still had a few minutes so I decided to call Alice to thank her for the shopping she'd done. She didn't answer so I left her a message and told her thanks and that I was also looking forward to our lunch. She'd asked to see my art so I was glad at least a few pieces had survived.

Edward and I ate and did the dishes together. I was again warmed with that feeling of domestic bliss. It was really nice to share a meal and even dishes with someone else. It made me realize just how lonely my existence had been the last four years.

We watched a little more TV but were both exhausted and ready for bed so we called it an early night. I pulled on the pajamas that Alice had bought for me and slid into bed and into Edward's arms. It had been an emotionally tough day for me and I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, safe in my lover's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N -- Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm a photographer in real life and this is my super busy season. Please bear with me!**

_---------------_

_Damn. Mother Nature had put a real crimp in things. I would have to revise things since she was staying with the boyfriend, I assumed, in a secured building. I will find another way to get to her._

_The second of my lovelies was now in my possession. I savor these moments...from the time I take them until I end their life - those are our special moments. _

_This ritual is not new for me. I've done this many times before. Most of it remains the same. Only the women and cities change. It was always a series of three. They were always whores. The first was always the most pleasurable since I had the most time with her. No one figures out she's missing for several days, leaving me plenty of time for fun with her. The second, a little less time and by the third, someone was usually on to her missing quicker, leaving me less time to enjoy the process._

_I am driven by some force inside me that I don't fully understand. I merely know it is my place to punish and eradicate whores and I enjoy it. I've perfected the process until it's second nature. I am the hunter; they are the unwitting prey._

**---------------**

**BPOV**

Several days had passed since I'd emptied my house of what remained of my worldly possessions. Edward had graciously left me stay at his place and had been my chauffer to and from work. Luckily, it was pretty much on his way to and from the hospital. It seemed perfect. We had fallen into a pattern of domestication. Edward cooked breakfast for us each morning and I cooked dinner when we arrived home. It was almost surreal.

But a niggling in the back of my mind had me thinking that I was taking advantage of his kindness. Yes, we'd each said the "l" word and the sex was phenomenal but still, I didn't want to be a moocher. I'd always tried to stand on my own two feet and I didn't want this to be the exception. The insurance company had called and let me know that I was entitled to something they called "Loss of Use" which would pay for a place to stay while they settled my claim. My intent was to give Edward that money towards my portion of his rent or mortgage and the utilities. I wasn't going to be a kept woman. I could pay my own way.

I'd been doing my morning runs at the gym in his building, using his key card for access. While it was exercise, it wasn't the same as running outside like I was used to. So I pushed myself on the treadmill, setting a punishing pace and running until my legs trembled from the exertion.

My first day back at work had involved a lengthy sit down with Mr. Jenks. I walked away feeling like Angela had. The questions he'd asked were strange and didn't seem to be entirely related to a marketing campaign. He'd asked a lengthy set of questions. _How long had I been employed at Jane's? What was my nightly income? How much of that did Royce take? What hours did I work? Did the customers treat me kindly? Did I expect to stay long-term?_ It was rather nerve-wracking. He was a nervous little man and although I didn't feel threatened by him, he made me uncomfortable. He'd been at the club for two full days interviewing all of the employees from the cleaning crew all the way up to Royce. He was gone now and everyone seemed to breathe a little easier.

Today, I was to have lunch with Alice. I was a little nervous but also looking forward to getting to know her better. Since she and Jasper had been friends with Edward for a long time, I wanted to befriend her as well. Our lunch was scheduled at a tiny, casual bistro not too far from the club so I dressed casually in a pair of skinny jeans, black long sleeved blouse and black heels. This was an outfit that Alice had bought for me and I loved it. She certainly had great taste.

I was just pulling on my heels when Edward came into the bedroom with one hand behind his back. "I have a little present for you," he said with a smile.

I huffed. "Edward, you're already letting me stay here. That's plenty. I can't accept anything else."

"I think you'll like this." With that, he brought his arm around, revealing a small blue Tiffany's box wrapped with a white ribbon. My throat constricted. _What the....??? Why was Edward buying me jewelry? So that's where he'd snuck off to yesterday. _He'd disappeared for a couple of hours yesterday morning, saying he had a few errands to run. While he'd been gone, I'd wandered around his place running my fingers over the furniture, admiring the view, and in general trying to make myself comfortable in his home. I felt somewhat bereft. While it was a nice place, it wasn't really _mine_ or even _ours_. It was his and it was different from what had been my home.

"Open it," he demanded, still smiling, and he thrust the tiny blue box in my hand.

I pulled one end of the ribbon and undid the bow and pulled the lid off. Nestled inside was a keychain with a key already affixed on the ring. I blew out a tiny, quiet sigh of relief. I hadn't been sure of what to expect when I'd seen that box, but I had hoped it wasn't a ring. I knew I wasn't ready for that - not yet anyway.

"It's a key to our place. I thought you might need one. I'd like you to stay," he said softly. "We haven't really discussed it but I love having you here and waking up with you at my side each morning. So, will you stay?"

I looked up at him and could feel the edges of my eyes crinkling as my face broke out into a smile. "Thank you, Edward. This is truly thoughtful. Thank you for wanting me to stay. However, on one condition."

His brows puckered and he frowned. "What condition?"

"I insist on paying for half of the utility bills and the mortgage." He opened his mouth and made an indignant snort. I held up my hand to stop him from saying anything. "I insist. I will not be a kept woman."

He frowned deeper and was silent for a moment. "Bella, I can more than afford this place on my own. I don't need your money."

"Edward, it's my only condition. Please just let me pay my own way. It's important to me."

"Fine," he dragged the word out like a petulant child. "I agree but I want it noted that it's only under duress." He paused. "I guess I have a condition too."

"Uh oh. What's your condition?"

"I want this place to be ours, not just mine. Alice decorated it for me but now that you'll be living here too, I want you to make any changes you want to. It needs to be 'home' for you as well."

I stood and put my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Thank you," I said against his lips. His hands moved down my sides and rested on my buttocks, pulling me flush against him. We made out like teenagers for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to walk away from this but I've got to get a move on if I'm going to be on time to meet Alice for lunch." He groaned and reluctantly let me pull away.

"You would think the Tiffany's box would at least let a guy get to third base...," he joked.

I rose on my tip toes and planted one last kiss on the end of his nose. "Later, stud." I smacked his backside as I walked away, heading to the bathroom to finish applying my makeup. He laughed.

"So where am I taking you to meet Alice for lunch?"

"Actually, I'm going to take a cab. It's two hours before you have to actually go to work and I don't want to put you out."

"Bella, seriously. You 'put me out'?" He shook his head. "It's not a problem, really. We probably need to look into getting you a new car though. I don't want you to have to be completely dependent on me if you want to go somewhere on your own."

He reluctantly kissed me goodbye and I grabbed two of my canvases and headed downstairs where the doorman hailed a cab for me. I arrived at the bistro and Alice gathered me into a hug as soon I arrived. She was a tiny little spitfire, I'd give her that. Happy energy came off of her in waves. As soon as she saw I had my art with me, she immediately demanded a show-and-tell. I flipped the first piece around and put it into one of the chairs at our table. Her mouth fell open.

"My God, Bella. This is stunning." I smiled and felt the blush creep into my cheeks. She continued, "I am just...amazed. This is a great piece. Let me see the other one."

I flipped that one around as well and propped it in the chair in front of the first. She shook her head. "Stunning." She looked me right in the eye with a huge grin on her face. "I can tell you right now, for a fact, that I have a client who will buy these - sight unseen. Name your price."

I swallowed hard and stammered, "Uummm, I have no idea. Truly, no idea. I've never even shown my work to anyone much less sold a piece." I paused and licked my lips. "Whatever you think is fair. I'm certain you have a much better idea on these things than I do."

"Done," she said. I sat back and blinked at her. I had no words.

I recovered my wits. "While we are on the subject of money, I owe you for the clothes and toiletries. Thank you again for that."

She waved me off. "I'll just take it out in my commission after I sell your paintings."

I laughed. Luckily, there were no conversational gaps with Alice. We chattered on about everything and nothing while we waited for our food. She asked me about my art studies in college and how long I'd been painting. I picked her brain about Edward as a kid. She laughed and told me funny stories about the three of them growing up. From her perspective, Edward was always a straight arrow and the shy one. She stunned me by saying, "Edward has never found anyone that made him whole. Until you, that is."

I felt my face turn crimson. "I feel like he is the other half of myself that I never knew was missing. It's just amazing the way I feel like fate has brought us into each other's lives." She agreed with me.

"Fate is a funny thing, that's for sure. So, Jasper says that you dance at Jane's? And that's where you and Edward met, correct?" She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes to both questions. I've been a headliner for several years there. I enjoy it."

"It certainly seems like it keeps you in great shape. I'm curious though...," she paused and looked embarrassed for a moment. "Would you be willing to teach me to pole dance? I want to surprise Jasper."

I laughed. "Of course! I bet he would love that." I was surprised. _So, Alice likes a little kinky stuff, eh?_

She giggled. "I've been wanting to do that for him for literally forever but I didn't have the courage to go to classes or anything. If I come by the club sometime would you teach me some moves?"

"Yep, come by before we open some day and I'll show you some moves. There are a couple of private rooms we can use if you want some privacy. Trust me, Jasper will _love _it_._"

"That's what I'm hoping," she giggled again. "We've been together forever and I just want to keep the spice in our relationship. Especially now that we're married, you know?"

The waitress brought out our order and we talked about her wedding and married life as we ate. Alice was at first shocked and then thrilled to find out that Edward had asked me to live with him. I told her about him asking me to make the place more "us" and she immediately began throwing out some ideas on how to achieve that. She was very easy to talk to and before I knew it, it was time for me to get to work.

She gave me another hug as we rose from the table. "I have really enjoyed our lunch, Bella. We should do a double date sometime, you and Edward and me and Jasper."

"That sounds great. Our schedules are crazy but I hope we can do it soon."

She picked up the canvases and we walked out to her car together. "I will let you know what price I can get for these." She gestured to the artwork. "I'm really excited about your work. It really is fantastic. Do you have more or are you working on any additional pieces?"

I had a few more pieces that I promised to show her and told her I wasn't working on anything at the moment. All of my supplies had been destroyed. We parted ways with one last hug and I hailed a cab to get to work. It was a short ride from the bistro to the club so it didn't take long but I was still late.

I paid the cabbie and hustled into the club to get ready for the stage. The mood in the dressing room was very somber. Usually, it was a beehive of activity and chatter but not today. Ange looked up from her mirror to meet my eyes.

"What's going on, Ange? It's way too quiet today."

"Lauren missed work last night and didn't call in sick or anything. _And_, she hasn't shown up today and isn't answering her phone. Emmett just burned rubber in the parking lot headed over to her house."

"God, that's awful." It was the second time in less than a week that a girl had gone missing. Victoria's disappearance hadn't turned out to be a sugar daddy scenario after all and I hoped that Lauren wouldn't meet the same end. I wasn't close with either of them but no one deserved to meet an untimely death.

Since there wasn't enough left of Victoria after the fire to warrant a funeral, her family had opted to just hold a memorial service for immediate family only, which of course excluded all of her co-workers at Jane's. So, we'd had a moment of silence and then a quick prayer for her soul the day before yesterday. I'm sure it was a pitiful sight, a bunch of half-dressed strippers, standing in a circle with our heads down, mourning her in our own way.

Angela and I talked while I opened my locker and pondered what to wear for the evening. Unfortunately, the tree had demolished my room along with most of my "work" outfits so I was really limited on my options. I needed a shopping trip to restock my "wardrobe." Luckily, I had a little money saved for emergencies and I figured this qualified. I was glad I had a few things in my locker to tide me over for the next few work nights.

I smiled to myself, forming a plan. I'd have Edward make the trip to the lingerie store with me. He was very much a lingerie man and I knew this would be one shopping trip he would definitely enjoy.

Other than the news about Lauren, the night was uneventful. I danced to songs by Justin Timberlake, Pussycat Dolls, Aerosmith and even a Sugarland number. Emmett returned to the club so I figured that didn't bode well and the news probably wasn't good from his end.

Edward picked me up when he finished his shift at the hospital. His car was well known around the club now so no one even bothered to stop him, they just waved him through. We went home to make good on my promise from earlier in the day to let him get to third base. Truth be told, he actually made two home runs and we went to bed tired but sexually satisfied.

The next morning after my run, I showered and joined Edward in the kitchen as he made us breakfast. Tomorrow was Monday and one of my days off. Time to bring up the shopping trip idea to Edward.

"I need a favor," I started.

He didn't turn from pouring the pancake batter. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to do some shopping downtown tomorrow...with me."

"Sure. I'm off work tomorrow night. We could go when we get up. I don't think I have any other plans."

I laughed inwardly. Oh, he didn't _think_ he had plans now but he certainly would after he found out what we were shopping for.

"God, I love you Edward," I sighed.

He peered over his shoulder at me, a smile played on his lips. "What brought that on?"

"I just don't know many other guys who would agree to a shopping trip. I had counted on a groan or at least a little protest from you. Instead, you simply agreed."

"Well, if it means spending time with you, I'm game for just about anything."

He always knew just what to say to make my insides melt. We finished breakfast and headed to work. He dropped me off and I headed inside, checking the board for the schedule noting that Lauren wasn't listed as a dancer for the night. I entered the dressing room and halted when I was met with a sea of tear-streaked and bleak faces.

Angela filled me in on the details. Lauren had been found...in pieces. Emmett had driven to her house to find firefighters putting out flames in her duplex. When investigators combed through the ruins, they'd found her body or rather, parts of her body. She'd met the same fate as Victoria.

Emmett came in the dressing room a while later. His face was lined with worry and drawn tight from an obvious lack of sleep. He gave us all directives that until the murderer was found, we were to be on high alert and to try to have someone with us at all times when we weren't at the club. If any of us needed protection, he said he'd been authorized the overtime expense to have him or one of the other bouncers escort us to and from work. I was glad that Edward was with me pretty much anytime I wasn't here at Jane's. It made me feel safer.

Although none of us felt like it, we put on the best faces we could muster and danced as well as we could, despite the circumstances. No one's heart was in it though. I was thankful to have a few days off after tonight. When the night was over, I pulled my street clothes back on and waited for Edward to pick me up.

When his car appeared, the guard waved and opened the gate. I practically ran to the car and hurriedly opened the door, slid in and pulled the door closed behind me. I turned to give him my customary kiss and realized it wasn't Edward behind the wheel. In that same instant, I saw the gun aimed at my head.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was gathering files for my morning meeting when my private phone line rang. Only two people had that number and I knew the call wasn't from Alice since she almost always called my cell number. I answered and listened intently. The voice on the other end of the phone spoke at length, not pausing for me to insert any comments, which I wouldn't have done anyway. After several minutes, I was told again to merely assure my client that things were being taken care of and offer no other information. Then the line clicked, going dead.

I sat back in my chair and brought my elbows on the desk and rested my chin on my folded hands. The information I'd just been given was interesting, to say the least. It sounded as though my client would be very happy when this was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a warning that this chapter is violent but the final chapter in the story. The epilogue is coming soon and will wrap up all the details.**

**BPOV**

It took a split second for things to register. First, I was confused. Second, I was scared. Why was James pointing a gun at me and where was Edward? Before I could ask either question, the car was in gear and moving forward, out of the parking lot of Jane's. My mind was whirling in sheer panic and I was unable to complete a coherent thought.

"James?" I asked. "What.....?"

He raised his hand and hit me across the face with the gun. He'd split my lip and I could taste the blood. My cheek felt like it was on fire. "Shut up, bitch. Just keep your mouth shut," he screamed at me.

He was driving on surface streets now and I had no idea where we were headed. The gun was still pointed at me as he drove. My brain had sobered and the reality of the situation was sinking in. My thoughts now came in a quick tumble.

_How in the hell had he gotten Edward's car?_ My heart constricted as it finally registered that Edward would not have given up this car, his baby, easily. _Was Edward dead? Had James killed him to get to me?_ The thought made me sick at my stomach. _Oh, Edward._ I'd finally found the love of my life and now he had been ripped away?

Everything clicked into place as it finally dawned on me that James must be responsible for the death of the two other girls from Jane's. Was this to be my fate as well?

I contemplated my options. We were on the freeway now, speeding into the night. I could open the door and fling myself out of the moving car, possibly surviving, most likely not. I would've pleaded with him to let me go but my face held evidence that he wanted me silent.

I had a better thought. I eased my hand into my purse to locate my cell phone. Maybe I could make a 911 call surreptitiously. I moved my hand stealthily around the interior of my bag. I finally located my phone and unlocked it. In the deathly quiet interior of Edward's luxury car, it made a distinct clicking sound as it unlocked. _Fuck._ James' head whipped in my direction. The car wobbled a bit as he took his eyes off the road and as once again, the gun slammed into my head. I cried out and instinctively, my hands flew to my face.

"You stupid bitch. I should've known you'd try something like that." He hit the button to roll down the driver's side window and ripped the purse from my lap. With a nasty sneer, he tossed my bag out the window, phone and all.

The cold Chicago air ceased pouring into the interior of the car as he rolled the window back up. The fresh air seemed to have loosened his tongue and he began talking, almost happily.

"Trying to call your precious boyfriend to rescue you, bitch?" He barked out a sound that was intended to be a laugh, I supposed. "Too bad for you that by the time he realizes what's happening, it'll be too late to save you. You see, with the other two bitches, I had plenty of time with them before anyone figured out they were even missing. With you though, I'll have to move quickly."

My heart leapt in my chest. _Edward was alive. James hadn't hurt him. Thank god._

He was quiet for a moment and then continued. I slid my eyes in his direction, surveying him. He appeared to be dressed in some sort of dark green or blue uniform complete with a gun.

"You know, you were the hardest to get to. I thought you'd be the easiest when I first found you. I mean, you lived alone in a big empty house. You drove a shitty car with no alarm and you had no one looking out for you. _And_, you fucking jog alone in the park. It was going to be so easy. Then, some moron jumps the stage and just like that," he snapped his fingers, "it all changed. Suddenly, there's a man in your life complicating my plans. Then, Mother Nature takes out your house in a freak storm and you're ensconced in an ivory tower complete with a doorman and sophisticated alarm system. And since that big ass tree fell on your car too, you've been shuttled to and from work like a princess." He barked again, obviously amused at his words.

"But I am quite clever, I must say. I did find a way to get to you. No one pays attention to the janitor." He gestured towards the uniform. "It was easy to sneak into the hospital locker room and steal your precious boyfriend's car key. My only regret is the short time we'll have together."

His eyes never left the road as he reached a hand in my direction. I flinched away, bumping my head against the passenger door window. He reached and pushed my hair back from my face. His eyes flicked in my direction as he ran his fingers through the blood he'd drawn. Coating his fingers in it, he brought his hand back to his nose inhaling, I supposed, the scent of my blood.

"Ah, yes. You are going to be delicious."

I shuttered. He was a sick fucker. I directed my attention outside the car. I had no idea where we were. We'd left the freeway shortly after the purse incident and were now on surface streets once again and in a bad neighborhood from the looks of things. When the car slowed, a quick glance at the dashboard clock showed that we'd been traveling just over 30 minutes. We turned into the parking lot in front of a building I vaguely recognized. It was James' studio. He continued driving around to the back of the building.

He must have noted the recognition in my face. "Yeah, that's right, you've been here before. Posing half naked like the whore you are. That damn storm fucked up my plans. I always take you bitches in your own homes but since yours is destroyed, I figured what the hell? I'll just burn this place down instead. It's not like anyone can trace it back to me anyway. It's rented under an alias. They'll never find me."

I prepared to run as soon as he had the car stopped. I slid out of my heels and eased my hand under my right leg, close to the door handle. Given a chance, I knew I could outrun him. My fear of him was greater than my fear of the bad neighborhood I was in. I would take my chances with getting shot.

He put the car in park, the gun never wavering in its aim at me. I grabbed at the door handle, my mind intent on running. Running to anywhere to escape James. He must have read my mind because he reached over and grabbed a huge chunk of my hair at the base of my neck just as the door handle released the latch. He jerked my head back.

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so." He opened his door, gun still in hand. His other hand still had a firm grip on my hair. He slid out, tugging me viciously over the center console. The tears I'd been holding back finally sprang to my eyes. I fell out of the car and he yanked me back up by the hair.

I stumbled along beside him as he half dragged me to a door at the back of the building. I swung my arm as hard as I could and connected with his nuts. He let out a whoosh of air and bent over but never released my hair. "You should'nt have done that, bitch."

Without warning, he slammed my head against the concrete bricks with great force. I gasped at the pain and fell to my knees, stunned. He must've counted on my immobility because he used that opportunity to unlock the door with one hand while still holding the gun with the other. Once the door was unlocked, he once again took a handful of hair and dragged me, still on my knees, inside the studio.

He flipped on a set of overhead lights and my eyes struggled to focus in the blinding light. I squinted and could see that we must be in one of the rooms off of the main studio because it was fairly small and nothing was familiar. The center of the room held an old wooden table and the perimeter was lined with cluttered shelves and filthy cabinets. I tried to gather my wits about me. My brain feebly told my body to locate a weapon of some sort to defend myself but my limbs refused to cooperate.

I was rudely hauled by my hair up onto my feet and dumped unceremoniously onto the table. James dragged my arms above my head and I realized that he was binding them into place. I struggled with all the strength I could muster, which probably wasn't much. He barked out a laugh and punched me in my left ear. I saw stars.

He proceeded to bind my feet as well as my hands. When the stars subsided, I assessed my body to find each hand and foot was bound to a different leg of the table. I tugged against my bindings to no avail. My head was reeling from the bashing into the concrete.

I could hear James but he was outside my field of vision and he was whistling. I rolled my head around to try to get a glimpse of him or what he was doing with my good eye but with no luck. My other eye was swollen from the blows of the gun. He rustled around for a long time and I couldn't figure out what he was doing. Occasionally, I'd hear what I thought were tools and snips of some sort.

When he finally came into view, he had many lengths of what appeared to be rubber tubing and scissors in his hands. He continued whistling as he dumped the tubing onto my torso.

I recoiled as he took the scissors and chopped them in my face. He stopped whistling and laughed as I flinched. "Aw, look at the whore. She's afraid of my little ol' scissors." He started whistling again as he drug the scissors down my body and began at my feet, cutting away the left leg of my jeans. He took his time, cutting until he reached the waistband and then began cutting the right leg of my jeans. When he reached the waistband, he was able to rip the fabric off my body. He tugged it away and tossed my ruined pants onto the nasty floor. With two additional snips, my underwear joined my jeans on the floor.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears rolling silently from the corners. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging him to stop. _Oh, Edward. Where are you? _

James ran the scissors first up one bare leg and then down the other but seemingly paid no attention to my bare female parts. Just when I thought he would skip them, he placed the cold scissors on my pubis and poked at it with the tip of one of the blades. "Not to worry little whore. I'll get to this later."

James moved the tubing to between my legs and tugged at the hem of my shirt. He ripped it open, the little button skittering every which way. He used the scissors to cut away the sleeves and my bra and then ripped the tattered clothing away from my body and dumped it on the floor next to my ruined jeans and panties.

I was now bare naked and tied spread eagle on the table. James began talking again as he went to work.

"I figure I have at least a few good hours to work on you before I have to finish this and burn this place. We'll have to make this efficient, won't we? You know, that bouncer guy who came with you here before is a pretty smart cookie but I'd bet he'll never guess it was me until it's too late for you. He's a cop, you know." _Emmett_ had been _a cop but he wasn't one now, right?_

As he talked, he began tying the tubing to various joints of my body - above the ankles, above the knees, the juncture of my thighs and pelvis, above the elbows, and at the shoulders. He took his time, tying each one carefully. _What the hell is he doing?_ I didn't have to wonder long.

James explained. "See, this way," he patted one of the tubings, "I can dismember you slowly but you won't bleed out. They're tourniquets." He stood back and sneered as he gazed at me as though he was quite pleased with his handiwork.

He disappeared from my sight again and I could hear him moving things and rustling around behind me. When he reappeared, he held a hacksaw in one hand and the scissors in the other.

"First, I intend to cleanse you by cutting this away." He touched my clitoris with the scissors. A low whimper escaped my throat. "Go ahead and scream. No one will hear. You are a dirty whore and I intend to rid the world of dirty whores, one at a time."

He laid the scissors down and transferred the saw to that hand. "I will cut you into pieces as a warning to the other bitches out there that I'm coming for them. Last, I will burn you into ashes to cleanse the world of your filthiness. You see, this is my calling. I was born to do this....track you all down and rid civilization of your kind."

He placed the blade of the saw against my thigh just below the tourniquet, the teeth of it digging into my skin. "You will deserve the pain you are going to feel. Here's a taste of your punishment." He pulled the saw back in a single deep stroke, slicing into my thigh. My body bucked, pulling against the restraints and I let out a long, horrible scream which ended in a choked sob. The pain was agonizing.

James laughed and withdrew the saw from my thigh. He placed it against my abdomen and again pulled it back, slicing the skin open. My body bucked again and I screamed. I was lost in the pain. Sobs wracked my bleeding body.

A commotion and then a loud pop cut registered in my brain, cutting through the pain and the sobbing. It took a few minutes before I realized that I was being held and a soothing voice was telling me I was safe and it was over. And, then blackness mercifully overtook me.

-----

I awoke sometime later, dazed and disoriented in a strange place. I was no longer in James' back room, tied to a table. As I gradually came to, I could hear the murmur of voices and a slow, steady beeping. Through the slit of one eye, I could see an unfamiliar setting. I sighed in relief. I was in a hospital. I was safe.

Edward's face appeared in my limited line of vision.

"Bella? Are you conscious?"

I croaked out, "Edward." He gently placed a hand on my forehead.

"Honey, it's all over now. You're safe. You are at Mercy Hospital. James is dead."

"How...?"

"Emmett shot him. He's dead."

I was fully conscious now and struggled to sit upright. Edward's hand on my shoulder gently held me back from sitting up. "Sweetheart, don't. Just lay back and relax. You've been through quite an ordeal and you have stitches and a concussion and a nice collection of scrapes and bruises." He took my hand in his.

"How did you find me? What happened? Tell me everything."

"Well, I went to leave work, to come and pick you up from Jane's and my locker had been broken into and my car key was missing. So, I called Emmett to have him take you home. He said that he thought I'd just picked you up because he'd seen you getting into my car. When I explained that my key was missing and that I was still at the hospital, he panicked. He figured that it had to be the killer behind the wheel. He caught Jake leaving the club and had him come to the hospital to pick me up and bring me to Jane's.

"In the meantime, Emmett called OnStar and told them that he was a cop and that my car had been stolen and was being used in a kidnapping and possible murder and that we needed GPS coordinates _now_. Jake and I arrived back at the club just as OnStar came through with the GPS information. I jumped into the Jeep with Emmett and we headed to the address they'd given us. Emmett recognized the address as being James' studio and we found the car parked around back. The door wasn't even locked." Edward snorted.

"We heard you scream just as we got out of the Jeep and then again as Emmett busted through the back door with his gun drawn. James was...." Edward's voice faltered and he swallowed hard. "James was cutting you with that saw and Emmett just shot him. He saw what James was doing to you and he just shot him. I so glad to see that fucker die." Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. "How is the pain? Do you need more pain meds?"

I did a mental assessment, moving my limbs gingerly and winced a bit. I pulled the sheet down and my hospital gown up. The wounds on my thigh and belly were covered in tape and gauze. "No, I'm ok as far as pain goes. I'm in one piece, not little tiny pieces, so that's good, right?" I made a weak joke.

Edward smiled bleakly. "That's _so_ not funny, Bella. Your wounds required some stitches and the concussion will take a few days to feel better."

A quiet knock on the door interrupted our conversation. I pulled the sheet back up and Edward called out, "Come in."

Emmett poked his head in the door. "Bells, you up for company?" He looked sheepish.

"Of course. Come in."

Edward moved to the foot of my bed and Emmett took the chair. He ran his hands through his hair and said, "God, Bells. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Emmett? There's nothing more you could've done."

"I'm just sorry we didn't get that creep sooner. I should've known he was twisted when I took you guys there for that photo shoot. I just feel like I should've known."

Edward interjected. "Emmett, there's no way you could have known. It's not like the guy was wearing a sign. 'Hello, I'm a serial killer.'"

Emmett pulled his lips into a thin sliver of a faint smile. "I know. I just feel like I could've done more. And, I haven't exactly been honest with you either, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm actually a real cop. I've been undercover, working at Jane's. The FBI gave us a heads up a number of months ago about a serial killer who had made his way down the eastern states and was working his way back north, hitting major cities about three months apart. The victims were always dancers at high end clubs and there were always three in a row. Then he would move on to another city. They had a hunch that he was making his next stop in Chicago so Chicago PD placed undercover agents at each of the high end clubs. We knew it was just a matter of time before he struck again.

"If it hadn't been for Edward's car having a GPS system, we might never have found you in time. He'd always killed the women in their own homes so we didn't know where he'd take you to....do the deed, so to speak."

I recalled what James had said in the car. "He did say that Mother Nature complicated his plan. I guess he couldn't use my house so he had to take me to his studio," I said softly. "He also said that you were smart, Emmett. You can't blame any of this on yourself. I'm just glad you got the bastard." I leaned my head back into the pillow, exhaustion finally catching up with me.

"Emmett, thanks for stopping by. We should probably let Bella get some rest." With that, Edward effectively began ushering Emmett out of the room.

"Someone will come by to get your full statement when you're up to it. I'm glad you're alive, Bella," Emmett said.

"Thanks for everything, Emmett. You saved my life."

Edward turned the lights down and pulled the sheet and blanket up around my shoulders. "Get some rest, sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll be here every morning you wake up for the rest of your life, if you'll let me." He leaned and kissed my forehead again. "I love you."

"Edward, I love you too." I drifted off to sleep with a contented sigh secure in the knowledge that Edward was mine for the rest of our lives.


	14. Epilogue

**BPOV**

I slowed to a walk. It had taken a while to build my endurance back up but it felt good to run again. My injuries were all nicely healed and I'd been able to get back to running.

Nine months ago, James had kidnapped and tried to murder me. A lot had changed in that nine months.

I'd gone to therapy for several months after the incident. I'd had nightmares frequently at first but those had finally subsided. As I'd healed physically, my mind also healed. James had been a psycho and I'd done nothing to deserve what he'd done to me. I was over it and had moved past the incident.

Edward had proposed to me and I'd accepted. We were getting married next month. It would be a small affair with just friends and family attending. Neither of us had wanted a big to-do, just something simple to share with those closest to us.

The day I left the hospital, my insurance company presented me with a settlement check for my home for a nice tidy sum. It felt good to have some money in the bank for a change.

I gone in to Jane's to quit as soon a few days after I'd been released from the hospital. Life was just too short to waste it on a dead end job. I was certain I could find another job somewhere else. Having the insurance money in the bank helped me make the decision.

I was shocked when I'd walked in to Jane's to find that Royce had been arrested and was in jail for embezzlement. As it turned out, Jane, the club's owner was Jasper's highest caliber client. When I'd gone to Jasper with my finances, he'd immediately alerted Jane to Royce's shenanigans and she'd sent Jenks to investigate under the guise of "marketing research." When Jenks reported back to Jane, she had all the proof she needed to send Royce to prison for a really long time. Turns out he wasn't just stealing from me, he was stealing from Jane as well, skimming off the top of the club's receipts.

Jane had been in Royce's old office when I'd arrived. She invited me in and had me take a seat.

"Bella, first of all I want to apologize for the situation that Royce has put me in. I am embarrassed that I had no idea this was going on. Had I known, I would have, of course, put a stop to it immediately. You'd probably be well within your rights to sue the club but to preempt that, I'd like to make you an offer. I've run this by Jasper and he assures me that you'll be pleased. I'd like to settle this without involving lawyers, so I think this would make it worth it."

With that, she pushed a check across the desk to me. I nearly fainted when I saw the figure on the face of the check. All those zeros... It was repayment for all the money Royce had taken from me times three. I quickly signed some paperwork agreeing never to sue Jane's, took my check and never looked back. I did stay in touch with Angela. As a matter of fact, she was set to be my maid of honor at the wedding.

Edward had gone into private practice in a suburb of the city. It was so much easier on both of us with him having regular hours and not working evenings. We'd grown into quite the picture of domesticity. There was plenty of time for us to have guests over for dinner or a night out with Jasper and Alice or our other friends. It was nice.

Edward and I bought a house together in a gated community with a nice safe trail for me to run on. I'd hated running on the treadmill. It did the job but it was boring as hell. The new house had a perfect space for an art studio so I'd started painting full time, often selling the canvases to Alice's clients or placing a few in galleries throughout the city.

Alice had, of course, helped us decorate our new home. It was a reflection of both of us, not one or the other, but both. The only thing Alice had butted heads with Edward and I on was the addition we'd made in the master bedroom. She said she'd never be able to work around it but we'd insisted. In the end, we'd one and the stripper pole stayed.

I only danced for Edward now.

**THE END**


End file.
